Kingdom Hearts: Princess Of Darkness
by Shifuni
Summary: Maleficent is back up to her no good tricks on Kingdom Hearts. Sora and his friends need to help one from Darkness. Will Sora and his friends help her and trust her to defend Kingdom Hearts? SoraXKairi RikuXOC RoxasXNamine
1. Prologue: A New Journey

Prologue: A New Journey

Hello, this is my first Fanfiction so bare with me if it sucks. Anyways this is after Kingdom Hears 2 by like a few days. So here is the beginning. Thanks and here we go!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I just own Ashlee.

* * *

Sora was staring at the sunset that he hasn't seen in a long time. He was happy that he was in his home world again but, he kept being bored. He always like being on those adventures with his friends Donald and Goofy and even the King. Then again he always had Riku on the Island and Kairi kept bugging him to help her train so she can be better at the keyblade. Right now though Sora and Riku were

"Sora! Riku! Guess What I Found!" Kairi was running as fast as she could to get to Sora and Riku who were on the tree branch.

"What's Up?" Sora asked Kairi as he got off the tree. "Look," was all that she could say as she showed him the bottle, with the Kings' Signature on it.

"From the King?" Sora asked as he took the bottle from Kairi and Riku came to see what it was then Sora started to read it.

_Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_There seems to be another problem. I need you to set off on another adventure to find a special person who's being targeted by Maleficent. She might also be after the keybladers too. I'm not sure on that but we will see. Anyways in three days time a gummi ship will appear and pick you up and bring you back to Radiant Garden so I can explain more._

_Signed, King Mickey Mouse._

"I wonder what the King wants?" Riku asked.

"Well I know this is going to be interesting since Kairi's coming along and that were going on an adventure that we have no idea what's it about." Sora said to his two best friends.

"Wha? I get to go too?" Kairi asked surprised.

"Well yeah, since your name was mentioned in the letter." Sora said.

"Yeah! I get to go along!" Kairi screamed which excitement.

Sora and Riku just laughed. They all couldn't wait until three days was up and then they get to go on another adventure.

Meanwhile something else in another world was happening.

* * *

"Ugh stupid Heartless! Why don't you leave me alone for once. I thought the Keyblade Master got rid of you."

"My, oh my. I see you haven't gotten the latest news, my dear Ashlee." a evil voice said as it appeared out of no where. That is when Ashlee froze.

"Y-Your M-Maleficent." Ashlee stuttered.

"Why Yes." the voice said as Maleficent started to appear. " I trying to finish an important task and in order to do that I need your help."

"No way I will ever go with you. You have caused enough trouble to the state of the worlds."

"Well fine then. If you don't go with me, I do have a back up plan." after that Maleficent disappeared in green flames leaving Ashlee all alone surrounded by Heartless.

"Great, Now I have to watch my back again. As if anything could get any worse." After Ashlee said that she started to charge towards the Heartless with her keyblade and soon enough she couldn't defeat all of them and soon she fell like she could pass out any minute. "_Great. I spoke too soon_." After Ashlee thought that she fainted but, she feel through a black portal.

* * *

Back on the Islands, Sora, Riku and Kairi were waiting for the Gummi Ship to arrive since it was the third day since they opened the letter that the King gave them.

"So what do you think is happening out in the worlds? I mean Maleficent couldn't be going after the Princesses of Heart. Her first attempt failed." Kairi asked Riku since he was once hanging around Maleficent.

"I don't really know Kairi. She could be going after them or not. Or maybe she found an easier way to open up Kingdom Hearts with only one person. Or maybe she just needs a certain amount of keyblade masters to open it. Cause from what I heard there can be more than one keyblade master." Riku confessed to Kairi.

"Well, whatever she may be planning we will stop her. As long as good and evil exist, good will always win against evil." Sora remarked.

Kairi and Riku nodded with agreement. After that little conversation a Gummi ship appeared in the sky.

"Look! It's the gummi ship." Riku exclaimed as he was looking up in the sky.

The gummi ship landed and of course two familiar figures ran out and attacked Sora. "Donald! Goofy! Oh I missed you guys! Sora yelled as he was being attacked.

"Well Sora, we missed you too." Goof stated. Then he looked over at Riku and Kairi and said hello.

"Come on," Donald rushed them. Apparently he was in an hurry to get to Radiant Garden. No one questioned him though since he already looked mad. Then everyone boarded the gummi ship and when they did, Sora, Riku and Kairi were amazed.

"Wow. This is one big gummi ship. It's like living in a small apartment." Kairi exclaimed.

"Oh yeah. This is your first time on the gummi ship. Well I hope you like it." Sora told Kairi. Kairi just smiled back to him.

Soon as everyone was situated Donald and Goofy set the coordinates to Radiant Garden and they were off. They were going to be there in like a few hours.

* * *

The Gummi ship landed in Radiant Garden and they were greeted by The Great Ninja Yuffie. "Hey look. Its Sora!" Yuffie announced. "Hey Yuffie." Sora said. "I Like you to meet Kairi and Riku."

"Oh. I heard a lot about you two. Sora wouldn't keep his mouth shut." Kairi then blushed and Riku smirked.

"Hm. It seems that we were becoming popular among Sora's friends. Right Kairi?" Riku asked her.

"Well Come On." Yuffie said excitedly. "Lets Go To Merlin's House. Everyone will be pleased to see you guys."

Everyone nodded and started to walk towards Merlin's. As soon as they walked in, Sora and the gang was greeted with hellos. Also with an unexpected visitor laying on the couch. The only attention that was laid upon the girl was Riku but of course Aerith was also examining her for any wounds or inner wounds too.

As soon as Sora was done greeted with hellos, Sora introduced the Restoration Committee to Kairi and Riku. Riku and Kairi of course gave them hellos. Then of course Sora's attention was also placed upon the girl laying on the couch.

"Who is that?" Sora asked. As soon as Sora asked Kairi followed Sora's gazed and looked at the girl too.

"Oh her?" Leon questioned. "We found her laying in the middle of the street this morning. She's been passed out ever since. Do you guys know her by any chance?"

Everyone shook their heads no. "Well I know her." a squeaky voice said.

"You're Majesty!" Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Kairi said together. "Mickey!" Riku said, since he was the only one who called him that.

"How do you know her, your Majesty?" Sora asked.

"Whelp, She was the 'Special Person' you were suppose to find luckily, she ended up here in Radiant Garden." explained King Mickey. "She's the one Maleficent's after."

"Wha!" yelled everyone.

"Wait, hold on. Why would someone as evil as Maleficent want someone so innocent as her?"

"Well why don't we let her explain?" King Mickey said.

Kairi was about to say something when they all heard a groan. They all turn their heads to the girl who looked about Riku's age.

"Eh? Where Am I?" the girl said. Then King Mickey walked over to her and asked for her name since he only knew who she was but didn't know her name.

"My name is Ashlee." she said. Then she looked at King Mickey. "I know you. You were the one that helped me from uh I forget his name but, he doesn't seem important on my mind right now." King Mickey just smiled. Ashlee then looked up to see tons of faces she never knew.

"Oh.. this is awkward." Ashlee turned to be greeted by new faces.

"Hey Ashlee," Sora started to talk. "I'm Sora, the duck is Donald, the huge dog is Goofy, the young lady standing next to me is Kairi, and the my silver haired best friend is Riku."

"Pleasure to meet you Ashlee," Kairi said to her.

"Hey," was all Riku could say. Although, he could smell darkness from her heart. He look at Mickey, and of course Mickey could tell but… Mickey knew that Ashlee was not evil. Riku still had his suspicions.

"So…Ashlee? How did end up in Radiant Garden anyways. I mean you don't have a gummi ship…" asked Sora.

"Uh," Ashlee started to say but before she went into explanation she look over at King Mickey. He nodded with confident that they needed to know who she was. "I came through the Portal of Darkness," Ashlee said shakily.

"Wah? How can you even survive through that I mean come on. It's dangerous even if you have a strong pure heart." Merlin said as he magically popped up in the room.

"Well, I may have a strong heart but its not the light that is in my heart its darkness and you guys are lucky that I'm not pissed off right now." Ashlee said.

"Darkness how can you have Darkness in your heart? I mean if you have darkness in your heart, you become a heartless. Right, your majesty?" Kairi came into the conversation.

"Well, yes and no. Well you guys know that when you have Darkness in your heart and I mean full Darkness you become an heartless and have a nobody and you guys know the rest, but no one ever told you about another way to open Kingdom Hearts."

"There is another way to open Kingdom Hearts?" questioned Leon.

"Of course there is. One way was the Seven Princesses of Lighten Hearts. You guys know who they are. They is also the way that you have to have 5 Keyblade Masters to open the door but, since there is only like 3 in the whole universe then you can't. The last part would be the one who has Pure Darkness in one's heart." King Mickey explained.

"Well now I know why Maleficent wanted me earlier. She probably wanted to open kingdom hearts to obtain Kingdom Hearts again." Ashlee confessed.

"What! You met Maleficent?" Riku yelled.

"Oh yeah. I ran into tons of evil guys. Xehanort, Maleficent, Nobodies, Organization IIX although not everyone in Organization IIX isn't that bad. Like for example Axel? Or Roxas?" Ashlee said with a grin.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku froze on hearing those names. They weren't sure on how she knew but they were not starting to trust her.

"How do you know Roxas and Axel?" Sora screamed angrily at her.

"How do I know them? Well that is elementary my dear. First of all I can see Roxas in you Sora, and I can see Kairi's nobody in her too. It's a gift that I go by. Anyways I also met Axel once in Port Royal. He told me many things like on how he would never go to Atlantic cause it was it was too wet for me." Ashlee chuckled on that memory. "Yeah good times."

"Wait, You been meddling in other worlds affair? I mean you aren't suppose to know anything about other worlds." Donald spoke up.

"Well, rules are made to be broken. Its not fault, after my world got destroyed I had to go somewhere right? So I ended up many different worlds and as soon as I found out who I was decided to use Portals of Darkness since my heart doesn't react to the darkness and besides I had an awesome time learning from the best people I know."

"Well, since we don't need to find you anymore I guess it was really no point to leave Destiny's Islands really." Kairi said with sadness.

"Oh No. You guys have to lock all the worlds' keyholes and other things what ever you do and you guys have to stop Maleficent since Light in your case defeats her and she said she had a back-up plan if I didn't agree to go with her."

"Well since were done explaining I'm going to look around this world since it's the first non-violent world I been to, see you later." Ashlee said as she hopped off the couch and left the building.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Remember R&R or Read and Review!  
**

_**-Shifuni**_


	2. Chapter One: Brother

Chapter One: Brother

Yay, second chapter out! This one is going to explain more of Ashlee's past.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Square Enix or Final Fantasy. I just own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila.

* * *

Ashlee was looking around Radiant Garden and it was so much different from the other worlds she was in. She was wondering if she was going to be trusted and was also wondering what was Maleficent was up to. She knew that she was once again going to be targeted. Also, she didn't want to be a burden.

So, Ashlee was walking around until she walked into an unexpected person.

"Hey Watch Were- What? Cloud!" Ashlee acted all surprised. "What are you doing here? Where is everyone else I mean I thought I lost you when-" she was cut off when she received an unexpected hug.

"I missed you too. I thought you were dead." Cloud whispered.

"Well, you got tons of explaining to do and since I have no idea where were are I suggest you show me around bro," Ashlee teased him.

Cloud just chuckled. "Fine, but don't you need to tell Sora and the others where you are?"

"Hey… how did you know? I just ditched them I mean come on, they weren't the most friendly people around I mean come on everyone in a while gives in the darkness and its not my fault I was born with darkness in my heart." Ashlee placed her hand over heart.

"Come on Ash, lets go to Crystal Fissure and past that there is a cliff that we can sit and talk."

Ashlee nodded and she left with her brother.

* * *

"So, where do you think she went?" Sora asked.

"Oh I have a very good feeling on where she went and who she probably ran into." Leon said as he came forward from the wall.

"Who then? I mean from what I heard she was all alone from the beginning right? She never told us that she had any family. . . wait are you guys hiding something?"

"She has a family all right." Yuffie explained. "She was from original from Gaia like Cloud. Then when Cloud disappeared from the world because of Heartless threat, not a lot of people escaped. The only ones would be Tifa, Ashlee, Cloud, Villagers and some Moogles. The world has been like completely destroyed. No one can restore it because it's all barren."

"Wow, that is depressing. That is sad on how that one person could lose so much on who she is." Kairi told them.

"Of course. Then again once we met Cloud after his fight with Hades he was looking for his light he told us he was looking for two people." Leon added. "He knew one thing that it was Tifa, and the other one was his little sister. He tried to find her but always failed. Turns out today that Ashlee appeared in Radiant and Cloud was in Radiant Garden looking for Sephiroth. So, I'm guessing about right now they found each other and talking and catching up about things they missed and besides, she is the only one that can make Cloud smile or laugh." Leon finished.

"So how do you know all of that Leon?" Goofy asked.

"Aerith told me everything. Cloud was always around her because he swore to his Mentor Zack that he would protect her."

"Wow. Cloud certainly keeps his promises." King Mickey finally said.

* * *

After everyone was done talking about Ashlee, they all started talking about on how Sora's adventure on his home world. Which was no success since they had to leave after a few months and they really didn't do anything fun. They were all interpreted when Cid was looking at the computer and saw an evil threat lurking around Radiant Garden.

"Hey kid, you going to take care of that problem or someone going to do it?" Cid complained to him.

"Of course we will." Sora's Oblivion appeared in his hand and then Riku's Way to Dawn appeared and Kairi's keyblade appear.

"Hey Kairi have you decided on the name of your keyblade?" King Mickey asked her.

"Hmm, Its name is Destiny's Embrace." Kairi thought out loud.

"Well okay. Lets go and stop that threat and Cid is it Heartless by any chance?"

"Of course your majesty. What else could it be?"

"Oh nothing." King Mickey said as he left with the others to go and defeat the threat.

* * *

"Hey Cloud?" Ashlee called his name as she was staring into the sunset.

"Yeah Sis?" Cloud responded as he suddenly felt an evil presence that wasn't coming from his sister.

"I don't know but do you feel a presence that shouldn't be here?" Ashlee started to shake uncontrollably.

"Yeah, hey what's wrong?" Cloud had a worried face.

"Um. There is too much evil around here. More than one. I know I sense heartless but I also sent to more dark figures also." Ashlee started to calm down when Cloud hugged her.

"Come on we got to leave." Cloud helped Ashlee up and before they even left green flames appeared.

"Great. She's back." Ashlee muttered. She sighed and a bight flash appeared and in here hand appeared Dark Hearts. It looks just like Riku's Way to Dawn, then again it was orange and silver with a black heart near the end of the keyblade.

"Ah, this is more trouble then I thought it would be." Maleficent appeared with an scornful look.

"Maleficent!" Cloud screamed.

"Well, it seems you have found your older brother. That is definitely a problem. Don't worry you will play right into my hands. Mwahahahahah!"

As soon as that was over Maleficent disappeared and left them with tons of heartless.

"Hey Cloud, want to have a race to see who can destroy most of the heartless? And who ever wins, has to treat each other to ice cream!"

"Your on Sis!" Cloud said as he and Ashlee ran forward to try to win the bet.

* * *

Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey with Donald and Goofy were running to the area were Cid pointed out there was some Heartless. When they got there, they saw Cloud and Ashlee worn out sitting back by back.

"Hey!" Sora yelled at them. "You guys all right?"

Cloud nodded. Then he stood up and help his sister up.

" Ha! I beat you Cloud! You have to treat me to ice cream!" Ashlee smiled as she teased him.

"Yeah Yeah. I'll do that later." Cloud muttered. "So, what did you guys come running here for?" Cloud asked.

"Cid told us that there was Heartless around here so, we decided that we should get rid of them but, since that they are all gone thanks to you and Ashlee I guess we don't have to anymore." Sora explained.

"Oh," was all the siblings could say. They both knew that they couldn't tell the Keyblade Master about the event with Maleficent or who knows what will go on.

"Well, I know that I have to go and check up on things on my job so Ash, why don't you hang out with Sora?" Cloud suggested to his younger sister.

"Fine," Ashlee pouted. "You still owe me ice cream."

Cloud laughed. "Even though you look all grown up, you still act like a kid."

Then Cloud left Ashlee behind with Sora and the others. She wasn't happy for this idea but she decided that she would not disturbed her brother for the rest of the day. She still respected him after all this time, wait she was the only person she respected . . . for now.

"So," Ashlee started to say. "What do you guys want to do?"

"Well, Since its almost dark outside. You guys want to get ready for the night as in sleep?" Sora suggested.

"Sora's right, You guys must be tired and I know I'm tired so I agree with him." Kairi confessed.

"Of course you do." Ashlee whined. "I know you have a thing for Sora. Roxas agrees with me on the same thing. You can come out, you know. I won't bite you."

As soon as Ashlee spoke those words. Roxas appeared out of Sora except Roxas was all transparent.

"Hey everyone." Roxas said. "Nam, I feel lonely out here since I'm the only transparent person here. So come on out."

Soon enough Namine` came out of Kairi. Ashlee looked over at Kairi and sure enough her nobody came out of her.

"Wow, well hello Kairi's Nobody. I'm Ashlee. The Princess of Darkness and Yeah Cloud told me that was original my title."

"Oh, that is cool." Kairi's nobody said. " I'm Namine`. I'm as you know Kairi's nobody and Roxas girlfriend. Even though Kairi and Sora haven't talk about their feelings yet, Roxas and I have." Soon enough Sora and Kairi faces turned a crimson red.

"Ha Namine` just got you two. I think Sora and Kairi should go back to Merlin's house and 'rest up' and I don't know about you Mickey but since you could go back and rest up too but I completely don't mind." Ashlee suggested to everyone. " As for me. I think I'll go and put my thoughts in order about some things that are important."

Soon enough Ashlee left the keyblade warriors alone.

"Ashlee did have a good point. I guess Donald and Goofy and I will go back to Merlin's house." King Mickey told them. " So we'll see you guys there." Then King Mickey and his two buddies left the Keyblade Master and his friends.

Riku then smirked at the words that Ashlee said. "Hey Sora. Are you going back to Merlin's house with Kairi to you know." As soon as Riku told him that Sora blushed and Kairi giggled.

"Maybe Riku, what about you? I thought I might as well go strolling. I want to see this world as it is and not when its under Maleficent's control," Then Riku started to walk away from his friends.

"Well Kairi, its just me and you. I think we should head back to Merlin's. Even though what Ashlee said was embarrassing I agree with her. I also think that Namine`and Roxas would like some alone time." Sora told Kairi.

They both saw Namine`and Roxas blush before their very eyes. Then they disappeared back into their originals.

"Come on Kairi, lets go." Then both of them left while holding each others hand without each other noticing.

* * *

Now Ashlee escaped that death trap of unwanted and left to go and sit on someone's roof and look at the moon. She didn't know that she was being followed by anyone, especially Riku. She didn't want to be followed by him but I guess it didn't matter anymore.

"Hey Riku," Ashlee sighed. She wasn't really paying to attention to him as her thoughts were somewhere else.

"Something wrong? Cause I can tell that you're not in a exciting mood." Riku said to her as he sat right beside her.

"Its your friends." Ashlee admitted. "I can sense doubt. I know that they been around so many people who have been sucked into darkness and I know that they don't trust darkness that well and it seems like that they think I might betray them or something."

"They probably think that but I don't. They can't sense it but even though you smell of Darkness I know that you don't have the smell of evil. I have been trying to get rid of Darkness since I've been used so many times by it. Then when I met you, my thoughts changed. Cause I know when I was in a world with a this huge caste and Mickey helped me though it. He thought that we had to get rid of the Darkness for good, but when he came to the conclusion that we need both Light and Darkness but they just need to balance each other out."

"Mhm. I thought of that so many times in my life. I always went by this statement though. '_Light May Not Always Lead To Good As In Darkness May Not Always Lead To Evil.' _That statement made me keep going. Soon enough I started to live my life freely knowing that I needed to play a part in the whole keyblade/princess destiny. I never did like Destiny because it made you think that your life will end right then and there like it was foretold. For me I have a feeling that I will change it no matter what they say." "By the Way Riku, why did you come here anyways I thought you would be resting up for tomorrow. Cause I know that you have to go to other worlds and seal all the keyholes and probably check up on other Princesses of Heart just to make sure that Maleficent isn't using them up for like a back-up plan you know just in case she has a trouble getting me."

Riku laughed. "I knew that already. Sora and Kairi are the clueless ones. Anyways I came up here for you. I knew you have been lonely and Sora and Kairi are the ones that need are together so I felt left out. I also feel comfortable around so and you don't smell like Light so its different being around you. You probably need to get to know someone other than Cloud to be apart of our team." Riku eyed her a moment before Ashlee started to respond.

"I-I get to be apart of your guys' team?" Ashlee stuttered at the moment since she was always alone.

"Yeah. I talked it over with Sora and the rest and they said that you could come but Sora wants me to watch over you since he has Kairi to watch over." Ashlee pouted.

"Why do I have to be watched over. I am not a kid."

Riku chuckled. "Cloud was right, even though your like my age, you still haven't grown up."

"I do too. I grown up physically and in some places mentally."

"Well I'll take note of that. So.." Riku wanting to change the subject on her. He wanted to know why she comes out at night and look at the moon and how long has she been doing it. "Why do you come out at night like in the middle. Practically everyone is already asleep?"

"Oh, I'm trying to think of a way to stop Maleficent and also I think about my past and sometimes of the future. That changed today though. I still have the same thoughts but when I met Roxas and Namine` I figured even though they were a nobody they have a soul and a physical body before right? So I was wondering how and what way they could have a heart."

"What? Roxas and Namine` exist but I don't think that they could get a heart that easily." Riku was surprise on hearing that.

"Well course its not easy." Ashlee admitted. "You know I have a keyblade right?"

"Of course. How could you fight off those heartless that attack you with Cloud since apparently you beat him and he still has to treat you to ice cream."

"Yeah true. He can do that on my birthday." Ashlee muttered.

"Hey, when is your birthday?" Riku asked her even though he knew he was getting off the main subject.

"Its October 31st. Its on Halloween. My favorite holiday." Ashlee said with excitement.

"Cool. Mine is June 15th." Riku admitted.

"Wait a minute, I wasn't finished explaining on the Roxas and Namine` heart thing. It's your fault I got off topic." Ashlee barked at him.

"Sorry Princess, I'll listen more carefully and no interruptions." Riku said sarcastically.

"Whatever anyways. My keyblade Dark Hearts is a keyblade for fighting and restoring hearts. I can create a heart but if you want one, you need to have someone with the power of light to put light into it. I can also put some darkness in it to balance it out but that is it since I don't want anyone turning into a heartless. For that I would need Sora, Kairi, or King Mickey to help cause they have to use their keyblades."

"That could work, but why didn't you ask?" Riku asked her.

"Cause I have to get to know them and be more friendly with them so they don't like hurt me or anything. I really don't like to be hurt emotionally or mentally but I can take physical pain."

"Well, don't worry. I think your strong enough to be able to handle yourself." Riku smiled at her.

"Yeah whatever." Ashlee muttered. "You can go and catch up on some sleep. I know I can that your tired and besides the light doesn't suit me that much it hurts my eyes. So I stay up and go to bed around 4:00 am and then wake up around 5:00 pm but then again since I'm going with you guys I have to change my ways. So you want to walk back together Riku?"

"Sure Ashlee, Sure" Riku said.

Then enough Ashlee and Riku both walked up and headed back to Merlin's house for a good night sleep. Then again Ashlee was the one who had trouble even making that decision because she is a night person. The one thing that they didn't know was that they were being watched as they were heading towards Merlin's house.

* * *

**So How Did You Guys Like My Latest Chapter? I Know It Was A Lost Of Explaining But It Was Worth It. Cloud and Ashlee are Siblings. Yes I Know I Am Not Doing Incest That Is So Wrong! Anyways I told you Guys That There Was Going to Be a Roxas/Namine` and I Was Planning On Using Ashlee's Keyblade and Someone's Light. Also. Sora and Kairi Moment There. Anyways I am Still Thinking About Riku's Pairing. I Don't Want Him To Be All Alone. So Let's See What Happens In The Next Chapter! See Ya Later :D**

**P.S. Review Please!**

_**-**_**Shifuni**


	3. Chapter Two: Halloween Town

Chapter Two: Halloween Town

Third Chapter! I decided on this world first because it's nearing October which is the month of Halloween. My favorite holiday.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or Square Enix or Final Fantasy. I just own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila.

* * *

Everyone woke up early to get ready for their trip to the worlds to seal the keyholes and fight heartless the usual. Now, everyone was wide awake except one person. Ashlee. She was trying to stay awake but no use. She felt like passing out before they even got on the gummi ship.

"Hey you alright?" Kairi asked Ashlee.

"Yeah," she yawned. "Just tried. I was never a bright and cheery morning person."

"Ashlee was also never a morning person and is grumpy in the morning. So I would watch out watch she says and don't take any offense to it." Cloud came in and told them.

"Hey Cloud," Sora said. " What are you doing here?"

"Oh, just seeing you guys off." Cloud said. "I got a normal life here and I guess I might as well protect it while I live here."

"Oh, good cause I need more help with security Cloud," Leon told him. Cloud just shrugged.

"So we are off guys. See you guys when we come back soon!" King Mickey shouted to them as they headed toward the door.

"You going to miss her." Yuffie teased Cloud.

"Yeah," Cloud sighed. "I just know found her and now she is leaving again. Oh well I guess its part of her duty as one of the wielders of the keyblade. Anyways, if you need me I will be looking around or working on my job. I need to earn money to make a living." Then of course, Cloud left the building looking for Tifa and going to his job.

"What are we going to do him Squall?" Yuffie asked.

"Its Leon," he angrily said. "I don't know. I guess let him be."

"Wow!" Ashlee said with excitement. Apparently she never seen a gummi ship before and was shocked to see how it looked.

"Hey here is your room Ash," Riku showed her to her room.

"Thanks, Riku, You know your very nice unlike your friends over there." Ashlee pointed to Donald, Sora, and Kairi.

"What about Mickey and Goofy?" Riku asked her.

"Well, they know who I am so they are kind. Well, I am going to get settle and sleep. Night." After that Ashlee went in and shut her door. Of course Riku being all nosy pressed him ear against the door and heard her collapse on the bed and fell asleep.

"You like her," Sora came around to where Riku was and teased him.

"N-N-No I don't," Riku stuttered. It was obvious like how Riku put that Sora and Kairi liked each other. "Besides Why don't you warm up to her. I mean she is a nice girl after all she isn't going to go all wild and betray us like I did to you and I am sorry for that."

"That is fine. Its just when I look at her, she looks like she knows more know than she is telling us. Since she is more comfortable around you and as long as she doesn't harm you in anyway, then I can trust her. She does have a keyblade, so I do trust her. You need to tell her that. We all do she probably just looked at us wrong or something." Sora confessed to Riku.

"Maybe, I'll talk to her when she wakes up."

"Wakes up?" Kairi asked as she came into the area where Sora and Riku were talking.

"Oh hey Kairi," Sora waved to her. "Yeah, Ashlee was so tired, so she passed out on her bed."

"So, that is why she almost felt like passing out earlier today." Kairi told them. "She apparently doesn't like sleeping at night. I guess Cloud was right. She isn't an morning person and I guess whatever she does at night tires her out." They all just shrugged.

"Hey fellas, we heading to Halloween Town in about five hours so be situated and ready when we get their." King Mickey soon put the ship on auto pilot and headed toward the living area.

* * *

The gummi ship they were in had several rooms and area's. The say that magic did the decorating inside and had several rooms. If you were in a room and claimed it as your own, the room would automatically design itself to your personal liking. The gummi ship also had a kitchen, living area, and restrooms, with showers, toilets, and sinks. It was an pretty amazing ship.

It had been five hours since they had left Radiant Garden and five hours since Ashlee passed out on the bed in her room. The had finally reached Halloween Town and everyone was up except Ashlee.

"Hey," Sora said to Riku. "Where is Ashlee?"

"She is still sleeping. I was going to wake her up." He left to go wake her up and didn't get a pleasant hello.

Riku went into Ashlee's room and saw her on the bed, sleeping peacefully. He didn't want to ruin that peaceful moment he saw but he had to. So he went up to shake her to wake up but she didn't wake her up. He sighed.

"Hey Ash. Wake Up." Riku whispered in her ear. Of course she got startled and screamed.

"Ahh! Riku! What are you doing here?" Ashlee screamed and panicked at the same time.

Riku laughed. " I came to get you to wake up. We are ready to land in Halloween Town and everyone is waiting."

"Oh okay." Ashlee replied. "Let me comb my hair and we can leave." Since Ashlee never really changed into pjs she just had to comb her hair and be done with it really. So after she comb her hair she left and went into the area where the others were.

"So, Halloween Town right?" She asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Yepp. I love this town and I always loved Halloween as much as Christmas and the fact that Santa Clause is real." Sora explained to Ashlee and started to Riku about the Santa Clause fact. That when they were little Riku always told Sora and Kairi that Santa wasn't real but Sora always knew. He wasn't sure about Kairi though.

"Santa was always real in my heart. He never ever let me down. I also loved Halloween. Its my favorite day of the year, besides my birthday." Ashlee replied back to Sora. "Then again-"

"Then again what?" Sora responded to her.

"Halloween is the day of my birth. So I'm a Halloween baby. I believe in every folklore and legend that I have been told. I'm not superstitious but, I only do when I am freaked out. So believe in what you believe that I might have been born on the devils day or I'm cursed. That is one thing that I don't believe because no one can change me for who I am."

"So do I. I believe you. Cause when I fell into the darkness I was a different person, but then soon enough King Mickey help me return to the light. The difference is that I still have the smell of darkness." Riku agreed with her.

"Yeah. So are we going to land anytime soon?" Ashlee asked really wanting to get off the ship.

"Sure, lets go." Donald told her. Soon enough they all transported off the gummi ship and headed into Halloween Town.

* * *

When they all landed, the group changed into they normal outfits they wear. Sora changed into his vampire outfit. Kairi changed into her witches outfit. King Mickey turned into a ghost, Goofy into his Frankenstein, and Donald into his Mummy/Duck costume. Riku turned into a Satyr, and Ashlee turned into a Ninja.

"Yes! I'm a ninja again!" Ashlee screamed.

'Again?" Kairi asked. Ashlee nodded in a yes and everyone else was looking at themselves to see what they looked like. Mickey was intrigued that he was a mouse ghost figure. Donald and Goofy and Sora were excited to be in the same costume that they akways transformed into when they visit the world and of course Riku was in complaints. He really didn't want to look like the animal he was.

"So, how come you said 'You've been a ninja before' Kairi quoted back to her.

"Oh, I was in a world where I was a ninja and learned Ninjustu and Genjustu, and Taijustu.**(1) **It was the most exciting adventure ever, and besides I am wearing the same outfit I was in that world too, because this is a Halloween world and the whole part is to believe and play the part." Ashlee replied to her.

"So, we need to lock the keyhole and destroy any heartless that we might find. By the way, I can also visit Jack Skellington also." Sora told them as he walked forward.

"Well, Lets Go!" Ashlee screamed. They all wondered where she had gotten the energy. They all had seen her just yawning and lazy but, when they gotten off the ship, she was full of energy.

"Where does she get all that energy?" Donald asked. As he waddled over to where Sora, Riku and Kairi where.

"Maybe just because she is under the darkness and not under any light she gets it from." King Mickey spoke up from watching the Princess Of Darkness scream.

"That is a good thought." Sora said. " She is very good at making people surprised."

So then they were off to find the keyhole. Soon enough they met Sally.

"Hey. Sally!" Sora called out to her. "Hey Sora. Who are your friends?"

"Oh, This is King Mickey, Riku, Kairi, and Ashlee. So, where is Jack?" Sora asked her.

"He is probably at Christmas Town. He is probably visiting Santa and getting ideas for Halloween, since its almost here." Of course after hearing that Ashlee squeaked with joy.

"What is wrong with her? Sally whispered in Sora's ear.

"Her birthday is on Halloween and Halloween in her favorite Holiday so, she is very excited."

"That must be nice. Having your birthday on a Holiday especially on Halloween where you can dress up and get candy."

"Well, you know," Kairi interpreted the conversation. "She left us behind. She is gone now."

"What! Where did she go?" Riku was calm, even though Sora and Kairi were trying to stay calm, they didn't pull that off to good.

"Why is she so special?" Sally asked them.

"She is the most powerful girl in the whole universe and is being targeted by everyone around here. That is why we need to worry were she might have gone."

"Don't worry Sora," Riku told him. " She may be kind but she can kick your ass in a fight if she wanted too."

"Hmmm. I guess but I still think we should look for her, maybe she headed for the forest." Sora suggested.

"Okay, but I'm tell you. She is absolutely fine." Riku pointed out.

They all headed for the Forest in where all the Holidays are located and they are hoping to find Ashlee there. Hoping.

* * *

Ashlee did ran off, but she wasn't stupid. She ran off because she saw something in the shadows. She always felt like someone was watching her all the time. She didn't know who it was but she was going to find out. Ashlee crept near the tree and then screamed.

"Ahhh! Who are you?" Ashlee screamed but at that moment she felt like laughing. She saw the tall skeleton come out from behind the dead looking tree.

"Why Hello, It seems you don't bring danger into this world so, I offer you my greetings. I am Jack Skellington, King Of the Pumpkin Patch. And who might you be?" Jack asked her.

"I am a friend of Sora's and my name is Ashlee." Ashlee replied to his question. " So why are you out here anyways?"

"I was on my way to visit Sandy Claws until I saw you, and you smelled funny, so I thought you might be a danger so I was staying behind the trees until I get until Sandy Claws, but you came near and I thought that would be a great opportunity to get a good scream." Jack told her.

"Sandy?" Ashlee questioned. "Who is that?"

"Well, you can find out if you join me. I need to go over to his house to discuss Halloween ideas. So follow me!" Jack yelled in excitement and Ashlee ended up following the weird, but unharmful skeleton around.

* * *

"So, which way is it anyways?" Riku asked Sora, who seemed to be lost.

"Umm. Its…" Sora started.

"Past the graveyard and you will see it." Sally told them. Since she was coming along to make sure no one would be lost.

"Yeah, I knew that. I was just testing you." Sora told them.

"Hahaha. No you weren't. You were lost." Donald laughed at him.

"Yeah, we at least I got help, you didn't even tell me where it was, so that means you were just as lost as I was!" Sora yelled at him.

"Hey no fighting. Remember what happened in Deep Jungle?" Goofy reminded them.

Sora and Donald started to remember and then started to apologize. They couldn't stay mad at each other for long. They finally reached the graveyard. They all saw the forest of dead up ahead. King Mickey was quiet because he was studying what was happening in the world and Riku really didn't want to be here. I mean he didn't like how he looked. Riku did enjoy the world though, even though he didn't believe in Santa still, he still believe in all those creatures in Halloween. It just made more of a simple fact to him that a jolly old guy who comes and basically breaks into your house and leaves presents all over. He think that was wrong but apparently he was being told wrong. They were almost to the Forest of Dead, but that is when Heartless attacked.

"Sora, come on. We have to defeat all of these heartless to move on." Riku told him as he was back to back from Sora.

"Yea I noticed. I hope Ashlee is okay." Sora replied.

"Don't worry. But I think you should help Kairi, I think she is having a little bit of trouble."

Sora looked over and saw Kairi surrounded by some heartless that she couldn't get rid of.

"Kairi!" Sora ran away from Riku and ran toward Kairi and got rid of the heartless that was scratching her to death.

"Kairi? Are you okay?" Sora asked her.

"Yeah. I just had a little trouble you know I wasn't quick enough. I really hope Ashlee didn't have enough trouble as I did or she will be in danger." Kairi relied as she tried to stand up.

"Curaga," Sora whispered so he could heal Kairi.

"Thanks," Kairi told him.

"No problem." Sora responded and soon enough they headed toward the Forest of Dead. They couldn't wonder of how much trouble their friends could be in.

* * *

Jack and Ashlee were talking and having a good time. Ashlee suddenly felt heartless around and took out her keyblade. Jack took a notice of this.

"Hey, I didn't know you had a keyblade." Jack said.

"Yeah and I have a feeling that heartless are near by. You got to be prepared."

"True, but I don't know…." Jack started to say, but then a heartless appeared and was going to attack Jack when Ashlee's keyblade came and destroyed it.

"Look out. It is easy for heartless to appear around here because of how dark it is, but that doesn't mean you have to worry. You do have special abilities and you have me besides you so, it will be alright." Jack nodded to this.

"I think we have to go and check up on Sandy Claws person. So come on, lets run for it!" Ashlee said as she ran forward and open the door and jumped right into it. Jack was like '_I like that girl.'_ The Jack ran in and jumped into Christmas Town but forgot to close the door on his way in.

* * *

"Hey, look! The door is opened. They probably made it too Christmas Town, they are okay, from the looks of it." Sora said really fast talk as he was walking towards the door. "So who wants to go in?" Sora asked one of them. Of course Sally would jump in because she did it before. The others on the other hand weren't so sure.

"I don't know Sora, that doesn't look safe." Kairi told him.

"Why don't you hold my hand and jump in with me. I'll make sure you be safe. I won't let anything happen to you." Sora told Kairi. Kairi nodded and took his hand and jumped into the tree hole that was shaped as a Christmas tree.

"Hmm. Since they went. I might as well follow. Someone needs to keep the lovebirds out of trouble. After that Riku went and followed Sora and Kairi and hoping that he finds he friends and hopes to find his other friend also.

* * *

**That is the end of Chapter Two. I though it was great. I can't wait til the next chapter comes out because I will still be in Halloween Town and I was hoping that the next chapter goes out with a Bang. Remember Review and have a great time reading.**

**1.) Ashlee was talking about Naruto. I Maybe thinking about putting that world in my story. I'm not sure yet though.  
**

_**-**_**Shifuni**


	4. Chapter Three: Christmas Fights

Chapter Three: Christmas Fight

Third Chapter! I am hoping that I hope I don't get writers block for this story because they are annoying. I need to do the disclaimer now sooo Roxas take it away! By the way thanks to heartless-lover12 for reviewing.

Roxas: Shifuni doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney. Shifuni just own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila.

Me: Hey, Thanks :D

Roxas: No problem. By the way you need to add me and Namine` in one of your chapters soon. We are getting lonely, I mean Sora's head is empty.

Sora: Hey!

Roxas: Yo, Bro. When did you get here?

Sora: ….

Me: You guys quit it. I need to start the story and If I don't I might be thinking nasty things right now.

Roxas&Sora: …

Me: Good Boys.

* * *

Jack and Ashlee already made there way to Santa's house. Luckily, they made there way unharmed. Jack still was in the same black outfit he was usually in. Ashlee's outfit changed though. She was dressed in a fallen angel costume. She wasn't a Christmas spirit person, but she still believe and that is what counted. Her outfit was that she was wearing onyx color wings and a onyx halo. She was wearing a dress except it was black and white mixed in together. It was a short dress and it was laced up in the front. Ashlee was wearing stockings that were black but you could see her legs. Her shoes were onyx colored and they were high tops. She was wearing black eye-liner and black lipstick. The two of them were walking down the candy cane lane. All was peaceful until a shady creature appeared behind them.

"Jack do you sense anything?"

"Nah. Did you hit your head when you fell?" Jack teased her.

"It isn't funny. It means that someone with a dark heart or no heart is nearby and for some reason I don't like this feeling at all. It feels like its directed towards me. The fact is that I have a feeling I know who it is." Ashlee finished saying. "Come on out, Rika! No more hiding!"

"I see so you figured out it was me. I would have guess since you were so smart at everything. No wonder why you fell in the darkness though." The voice start to sound more clearer as the shady figure came out.

Ashlee had finally reached her limit. "I didn't fell into the darkness, I was born in the darkness!" Ashlee started to calm down then started to walk towards the figure then stopped halfway through. "I did it because you were using the way of Light all wrong. That is why I am stopping you. No matter what the cost is. You were my best friend but why? I trusted you. I had hope in you, but when you used the light all wrong and thought I was an enemy, the light deceived you. You aren't Rika anymore. You aren't the one who helped me along the way. I need you to become yourself again. Not for revenge and not for destroying me."

"I am not here for destroying you. I am here for a simple mission really. There so much that you don't understand. The only thing you know is that you are the most important person that connects everything to Kingdom Hearts." Rika replied coldly.

"Mission?" Ashlee asked. "Who are you working for?" Ashlee screamed at her angrily.

"You know who. It is quite simple. Look back into your memories and you will see. I got to go. I feel a strong pure good light headed towards you and that means I got to go. Man, she is going to be disappointed." Then Rika disappeared into a Corridor of Light and left Ashlee standing there alone, when she looked around Jack was gone. He left to Sandy's house without her.

* * *

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Sally fell out of the Christmas night sky and landed in a blanket of snow. Riku and Kairi were amazed on what they landed on. They never seen or felt snow before.

"Sora? Is this what I think it is?" Kairi asked as she felt the freezing white substance.

"Yea, its snow." Sora told her as he walked over and helped her up.

"Its amazing, but I never did imagine it so cold." Kairi said while shivering.

"Well, neither did I but I guess Nature is special that way."

"Hey guys, trying not to interrupt and a moment between you two, but we got to find Jack and Ashlee remember?" Riku pointed out.

"I agree, we have no idea what is going on. We need to find them." King Mickey suggested.

"They are right, Sora you know the way, and remember Santa's house is down the hill." Sally told him.

"Of course. I wouldn't forget that jolly old guys house. Hehe…"

"Sora! You did forget, man this is why we brought Sally along." Donald yelled at him.

"I'm sorry! I have lot things my mind okay."

"Yea, like Kairi." Riku teased him and Sora face went red. So did Kairi's.

"Come on, lets go towards Santa's house!" Sora screamed and they all ran forward. Sora was ahead but he stopped when he saw a small figure standing in the middle of the ground covered snow.

* * *

Ashlee was just standing there. She didn't care that Jack was gone and that he probably left to visit Sandy's house. All that she wanted to know why Rika was back. Her best friend turned against her. _"She was on a mission, but who was she working for?" _Ashlee had tons of thoughts running through her head. The only person she could think of would be . . . "Ashlee!" Her train of thought got interrupted by someone calling her name. She turned around and saw a familiar someone and when the shadiness disappeared when the moonlight hit the figure.

"Riku!" Ashlee yelled as she waved her hand up in the sky.

"Where have you been? I've been- I mean we've been worried about you! Don't just go and run off." Riku scolded her.

"Well I wasn't alone. I was with Jack. He wanted me to go to Sandy's house. Then I got distracted and well he left without me. So after that, I found you guys, well you came to me but that doesn't matter."

"Well, at least we found you. Lets go to where Jack is!" Sora screamed as he ran down the hill.

* * *

"So…, Ashlee have you been to Halloween Town before?" Mickey asked.

"Nope!" Ashlee said cheerfully. "This is my first time. I never heard of this world and if I did… I would have helped so many people. One thing is that Jack needs tons of help for Halloween so, if he asked I would have helped him with ideas." Ashlee admitted.

"Anyways, to get off topic. We are here." Goofy said as the group stopped in front of a red and white house.

"Ready to get proved wrong Riku?" Sora asked him.

"Well, I just have to face the consequences when I see him so show away."

The gang entered Santa's jolly house. Riku saw the big Jolly guy and now he knew that he was real. Riku couldn't believe it though. Then Ashlee saw Jack talking to Santa. "Jack! Why did you leave me out in the snow, I could have gotten sick or died." Ashlee yelled at him.

"Sorry Ashlee, but I decided that the person that you were talking to might go after and attack Sandy and since you had a keyblade I thought you could handle anything that was thrown your way." Jack told them, and while Jack was speaking that sentence Ashlee was making a cross with her arms as she didn't want that mention. Now everyone was looking towards Ashlee except Jack and Santa.

"Ash? Do you have something to tell us?" Kairi asked her.

"Nope, if I did wouldn't I have told you guys like right away or something like that?" Ashlee replied.

"True," Riku started. "I don't know…"

"Oh come on, anyways Riku… don't you have to say something to Sora and Santa?"

"Sora, I admit defeat. Santa Claus is real. Even though it was fun arguing with you when we were little." Riku admitted.

"Ho, Ho, Ho. Riku finally admitted to himself, now who wants to see if your on the nice and naughty list?"

"I Do!" every screamed except Ashlee and Riku.

"Why don't you want to know Ashlee?" Sora asked.

"Cause I already knew where I was. It's kind of obvious when I learn from criminals. I also think that Riku would be on the naughty list for not believing in Santa Claus."

"Yeah she has a point." Riku agreed.

"Ho ho ho! Yes, Miss Ashlee you are absolutely right. You knew consequences back then and I can see why but it doesn't mean that you should do them." Santa told her.

"Your right, all knowing Santa. I had to survive but to me as long as I believe I can do anything. So yeah, I'll try harder next year."

Santa nodded. Then Santa told the others that they were all on the nice list. Even though Riku would have like to be on the Nice List, he just needed to believe, and he didn't. _(Too bad for him.)_

"Hey could you guys stay for a while. I have been behind on Christmas preparations and I need help, could you guys help, and you guys can even stay in the guest for a while. We could use Christmas magic to make more rooms.

"Okay, Santa that was really nice for you. And yes we will be staying." King Mickey said as he shook Santa's hand.

"Oh thank you so much." Santa stated. " You can put your things in the guest rooms and then you can go into the toy factor and start to make toys."

Everyone nodded and left for the guest rooms. Riku, Sora, and Kairi were talking about how they will be working because they don't usually work and they also don't know how to make toys either. Ashlee went into her room and laid on the bed. Even though she might be will to help she rather find out what Rika would be doing at a time like this. She needed to know when and how to defeat her because it was dangerous that she was being near her enough but she needed to find out who she was working for.

Ashlee went through the window,(she really didn't want anyone to follow her,) and went to look for Rika since she knew that, Rika really didn't disappear, she just vanished so no one can see her. Ashlee walked out in the snow trying to find Rika. She really had no idea where she would look even though she could sense strong light and darkness but her rival can be very tricky and hide things from her.

"Rika! Where are you? You need to come out. Stop torturing me I can feel your spirit and that makes me annoyed. Come one fight me. I don't care if I get hurt! I'll heal fast anyways." Ashlee yelled.

"Hehe, Ashlee. At least you don't have protection now, but anyways, my mission was a failure because I cant go into Santa's house now because of the stupid keybearer. He is always in the way. Oh well I cant help it." Rika answered Ashlee's question.

"Its his job as the rest of the keybearers to protect the innocent!" Ashlee yelled.

"Yet, you call yourself innocent when the rest of the world hates you?"

"The world doesn't hate me they just haven't accepted who I am yet. They haven't realized my true potential. I need you to come out from being deceived. If you wont I will have no choice but to kill you myself." Ashlee said with a serious tone.

"Fine, have it your way. I wont go easy on you."

"Hehe, I wouldn't have it any other way."

Then Ashlee threw her keyblade towards Rika and Rika caught but it vanished when it touched her hand.

"How can this be, I can control any keyblade, why cant I control yours?"

"oh its very simple. Mine is the only one that remains in Darkness and no one can control Darkness except me. So you have bad luck sister." Ashlee mocked her.

"Oh really?"

Then Rika starting running towards Ashlee and hit her leg and it started to bleed out, It was deep because of how much light she put into the swung.

"Shit! That hurt. I am going to kill you for that." Ashlee screamed.

"Then she ran over and kept swinging her keyblade over at Rika and Rika did the same thing until they were both bruised and worn out. Ashlee and Rika took one last swing and they both fainted before the keyblades hit each other. Then the keyblades vanished as the fight ended.

* * *

Sora and Riku were working out in the Toy Shop when they heard a noise come from the magical upstairs. They still couldn't believe that Santa could do that. They went up and investigated and left everyone else in the toy shop, the only ones that weren't in their were Kairi, cause she needed a break after working for 4 hours, and Ashlee would didn't want to work at all, she rather be busy sleeping or being in Halloween Town helping Jack cause Jack couldn't stay in Christmas Town that long. The only people were right now upstairs would be Kairi and Ashlee. They would usually tell them if they went somewhere and they would have an escort if they traveled far. Sora and Riku checked Kairi first. They went down to the hallway and saw Kairi's door open just a tiny bit and looked through and saw Kairi sleeping on the bed like a baby. Sora and Riku knew Kairi wouldn't leave without permission, but they just wanted to make sure.

Next was Ashlee's room. Her door was closed shut. It was also locked. They didn't need a difficult mathematical problem to figure out how to unlock the door since they can use their keyblades but also they knocked first. No one answered the first time so they unlocked it with their keyblades. Sora and Riku stepped into the room and it looked completely empty, except for the fact that the window was open and a breeze was coming in. Sora and Riku looked at each other. The only words that they could think of would be _"She's Gone."_

Ashlee covered in blood was laying still in the snow. She was conscious enough to see Rika laying in the snow covered in blood also. They couldn't move nor could they talk. They felt like their worlds were going back and before Ashlee's did though, she saw a black portal appear like a few meters behind Rika.

Riku and Sora, ran out of Santa's house to find Ashlee. Everyone asked where they were going but they ran right passed them as if they weren't even there. They ran out all the way to see two figures laying out in the snow and they also saw some red stuff and soon enough they figured out it was blood.

"What happened?" Riku asked as he saw Ashlee unconscious in the snow. He looked around and saw another figure but saw a black portal behind her. "Sora, someone is coming through the portal. Be ready if it might be Maleficent."

"Yeah, I saw. It was the first thing I sensed besides Ashlee and that girl over their, but that girl over there is filled with light. I think she might be an enemy of Ashlee's or someone trying to stop Ashlee, maybe."

"Oh come on. Do you really think that Ashlee might be like fighting creatures or people for no reason whatsoever just because of her darkness? I really don't think so, I trust her." Riku said back to Sora.

"Hmm, well lets see who comes out of the portal first then ask Ashlee later." Sora told him. Riku nodded his head in agreement.

As soon as they finished done talking, a black robed figure stepped out of the portal. Riku immediately took out his keyblade cause he knew who it was.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That girl failed in her mission and now she failed to bring back her, what am I going to do with her?"

"Maleficent!" Riku cried out as he saw her.

Maleficent looked over at him and smiled. "My dear boy Riku. Look how much you grown."

"Stop mocking him Maleficent. We need to know why you're here." Sora asked as he took out his keyblade.

"Why, I'm simply here to pick up this lowlife. She really needs to plan out her strategies more. Your little friend knows who she is, so why don't you ask her, wait I don't know if you can. Their was poison in my servants Keyblade so I wouldn't bother unless Ashlee somehow can cure herself with darkness. Anyways I got to go and I would hurry to see if she is alright." Then Maleficent pick up Rika and went back into the black portal.

"Something is happening that I need to know about." Sora stated. "I cant be left out all the time."

"I agree with you, but right now I think we should take Ashlee back to Santa's house to see if she is alright and stop the poison if there is any chance." Riku replied. Sora nodded in agreement and then Riku picked up Ashlee bridal style with Ashlee's head resting on Riku's shoulders. Then they all walked back to Santa's house.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update in forever! I had lots of stuff going on with all the teachers dumping homework on us and crap. I was also busy this weekend so I couldn't update either. The next chapter will probably be the end of Halloween Town and then probably going to a different world next.**

** -Shifuni**


	5. Chapter Four: Mysteries

Chapter Four: Mysteries

I'm Back! Woo, It has been a tough week. I really need to do plan this whole story out because Roxas and Namine` haven't been in for a while but I think they might not be until like the very end because they play a big part near the end. I mean I will probably mention their names a few times but when it hit's the end, I will make them appear… I promise. Anyways Disclaimer Time! Thanks Hercules3000 and heartless-lover12 for reviewing :D

Me: So, who wants to do it?

Kairi: Oh I will!

Me: Kay :D

Kairi: Shifuni doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney. Shifuni just own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila.

* * *

Ashlee could hear voices in her head. She didn't know what happened but she could hear voices in this dark void that she was seeing and right now she is sure that she isn't in the real world.

"Hey, anyone there? Hello?" Ashlee called out.

"Yes, my dear. You can't stay here long. You will be sucked into the dead." a feminine voice called out.

"Who are you?" Ashlee responded back.

"I am someone you know, and remember keep all the closest people to you. Don't let them be taken away or you will lose. See you soon." the voice said then vanished.

"Wait, don't go… Well that is no use. How do I get out of this place anyways?" Ashlee wondered.

"Oh that is easy. Just wake up." a different voice said aloud.

"Okay, if that is all I got to do, then I'll just imagine my body waking up and hope for the best."

As soon as Ashlee said that she saw a light appear out of nowhere. She soon started to remember all the pain that she was in and on how she got a tie against Rika. She felt all those memories flood back into her head and she also felt tons of eyes watching her but she wasn't conscious in the real world to open her eyes yet.

* * *

"Do you think she will be alright Santa?" Kairi asked as she stared at Ashlee with teary eyes.

"Maybe, but at least the poison was gone. Actually I don't know how it even disappeared its like she has healing magic or something." Santa replied.

"Darkness," Riku spoke. "Her body is using Darkness to heal itself. Its amazing since I think she is the only one who could do that. I also think that Sora and Kairi can do that too since they have so much light inside their bodies."

"Maybe, but probably when either Kairi or I will get in danger but I don't think I will let Kairi get a scratch on her to even let that happen." Sora replied. Kairi just blushed at that cause it made her feel safe and protected.

"Anyways you guys don't need to help anymore, we finished almost like ¾ of the toys, so I don't really need help anymore and besides since your all keyblade masters, I think you also have an important job to do to." Santa replied.

"Yes Sir!" everyone screamed. They really didn't want to stay long, so they packed up everything and left and the fact that Ashlee was still unconscious, she had to be carried by Riku, since no one else could, because of the darkness in her heart.

* * *

Riku got into the gummi ship and placed Ashlee on her bed while the others got into the living room and Sora and Donald were arguing on who was going to pilot the ship. Riku was just watching over her. He didn't matter what was happening in Sora's, or Kairi's life, all he wanted was to be by Ashlee's side no matter what. He didn't want anything to happen to her and he wanted her to feel safe and be loved by someone else rather than Cloud. He loved her, but he couldn't say it back to her. He just didn't know how.

Ashlee started to wake up. She did have a headache when she woke up though, but all she could think about why Riku was sitting right next to her and it made her blush.

"Hey are you alright?" Riku asked her.

"I think so, what happened?" Ashlee said back,

"Well, Sora and I thought it was strange to hear noises coming from the top floor of Santa's magical floor and we checked it out. We knew Kairi wouldn't go anywhere without Sora, but Sora checked to make sure that she didn't get kidnapped and I checked to see if you were gone and apparently you left. Then we left the house and checked around the snow covered banks in Christmas Town, and soon enough we found you all covered in blood, two feet across from this other girl with a darkness portal 10 feet behind her. Then we heard Maleficent's voice and she told us things and she picked up a girl and left and telling us that there was poison in that girl's keyblade…"

"POISON! That girl always a trick up her sleeve and sometimes not even realizing it." Ashlee screamed.

"Wait, do you know here?" Riku asked her.

"Do I know her? Of course I know her. She was once my friend. I can't tell you the whole story, besides where are we going anyways?"

"Radiant Garden. The others want to make sure your ok and so, they called Aerith and told us to bring you here. I am sure the Cloud is also worried and maybe Tifa too." Riku admitted.

"You're right. I need to figure out a plan and I can't do that now. The fact that I can even move my leg makes it even worse. So, your going to carry me Riku, whether you like it or not." Ashlee teased him.

"Fine, but once you get better you owe me." Riku told her.

"Yeah Yea, Whatever. I got a feeling that I might not have the chance to. Its just a feeling, don't let it get ya." Ashlee responded coldly.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your mind seemed to have went off in the world of sorrow. Your not depressed are you?" Riku asked.

"Nah, I'm just thinking. Not that no one matters about me anyways, I mean, I basically got two family members and once there gone, I have no idea what I'll do. It just makes you think."

"Well, don't think. I think it makes your head hurt and you get dumber like Sora." Riku told her.

Ashlee giggled at that. It was the only think that made her happy, and the fact that she was near him made it better. Her fate brighten as if her life was in his hands, she didn't care as long as she was near him.

"Well, I bet you that Sora, wants to know what is happening since he is the almighty keybearer and all but its okay to be powerful but I really don't like people who think that there are the most important person in the whole universe because once they become the most important person in the universe they either gloat about it or they die. Since Sora's vibe is gloating then he isn't going to die." Ashlee said.

"Yea, well I got to go. We probably have like an hour until we land in Radiant Garden. So sleep tight." Riku told her.

"I'll try. Night." Ashlee responded back.

Then Riku standed in the doorway and made sure that Ashlee was fully asleep and then left to where Sora and Kairi was.

* * *

"Hey, is she all right?" King Mickey asked as he ignored Sora and Donald's fighting to see who was going to fly the gummi ship.

"Yeah, she is fine. I told her to go back to sleep and stuff since she needs her rest." Riku replied.

"Well, at least she is okay. She needs to tell us all that she knows." Sora says to Riku.

"Hey, she can't tell you everything. Even though she is 17 she can't tell every little secret she knows all about her life and why everyone is attacking her. She chooses who she tells and that is final. She can't tell people who feel like she might be used against," Riku said strictly.

"Ok, fine. We'll end up finding out anyways from Maleficent or some other evil villain out in this galaxy. The end up taking people away from us and then they tell us the plan when the person is like near death." Sora complained.

"True, isn't this what your mission is about. You locking the keyholes and protecting Ashlee from dangers?" Mickey asked him.

"Yes, but its hard to do your job when you're left out, right Kairi?" Sora asked her.

"Yea, I had to worry for over two years since I didn't know where you guys were most of the time and especially when I forgot about Sora." Kairi explained.

"All we do is worry. Everything we know about and we worry about things we shouldn't. I feel so used." Sora complained again.

"Hey, not much as people who fall into darkness, they feel used all they time, wait a minute, they were already used from the beginning from Maleficent." Riku sternly said.

"Not my fault. Anyways are we almost in Radiant Garden now?" Sora asked Donald.

"Almost. Five more minutes then we will be landing, that means someone has to wake up Ashlee." Donald said.

Kairi, Sora and Riku looked at each other. They knew what happened when someone woke her up when she was sleeping. "So, who is going to wake her up?" Kairi asked quietly.

"Nah, you don't have to wake me up. I had enough pain for one day." Ashlee said as she was leaning against the wall.

"Ash! How did you get out of your room? You said-" Riku started.

"There are walls on this gummi ship right? I used them to walk." Ashlee said. "But your still helping me walk down stairs and stuff when there are no walls around."

"Fine. So, back to Radiant Garden, Riku told me." The group just nodded from what she said. "I'm going to be in soooo much trouble." Ashlee whined.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"You'll see."

Then the group finally landed in Radiant Garden and Riku helped Ashlee get off the ship and headed towards Merlin's house for Aerith's help.

* * *

Aerith was waiting patiently for Ashlee. She knew she was coming because of what King Mickey told them. Tifa and Aerith were the most worried, and Cloud was like "Here we go again," because he knew that she was a victim and always got hurt no matter were she went.

"Don't worry, they had like five minutes before they come here. They will be fine." Leon said as he came over.

"Yea, I hope. Besides they don't know all here secrets, except maybe Cloud and Tifa." Aerith told him.

"Well, my senses tell me that they are almost here." Leon said. Soon enough though, they people they were waiting for came right through the door. Sora and Kairi came and greeted Leon and Could, while Riku brought Ashlee over to Aerith and Aerith told him to bring her to an empty room to where Aerith could check up on her. When the door closed, they could all hear screaming and yelling.

"Ashlee was right, she was going to get in trouble," Sora snickered.

"Hey, don't make fun. Its lucky she even has someone to scold her." Yuffie said out of no where.

"Aerith is like a motherly figure to everyone." Yuffie continued. "She tries to take care of everyone, since we lost everyone we love, she took up some responsibility."

"Wow, you guys are really lucky, at least you have someone nice and supportive that can feel the same way." Mickey said.

"Yea, and to skip that topic, I think Aerith is done yelling at Ashlee." Yuffie said.

Soon enough the yelling stopped and Ashlee came storming out of the room and headed up into the room where she usually stayed when she was over in Merlin's house.

"And remember to take your medicine!" Aerith yelled into the upstairs. "Will that girl ever learn?"

"Man, Aerith what did you tell her this time?" Leon asked as her came over to her.

"All I did was tell her to be more careful and stuff and that she shouldn't even be around adventuring through the worlds and all that crap," Aerith said.

"So that is what made her mad." Cloud spoke up. "Now, I have to go and calm her down. . . Later."

"Even Cloud knows not to mess with Ashlee when she is mad." Sora spoke out.

"Yea, while were here might as well practice our magic right?" Riku asked.

"Magic?" a wizardy voice began speaking. "Sora, my dear boy. Did you forget your magic already after a few months or a year?" Then Merlin popped out of no where with his magic and started talking.

"well, Roxas doesn't help me because he is busy with Namine` and Riku does black magic so I can't get any pointers from him and Kairi barely knows magic, no offense Kairi." Sora stated.

"None taken." Kairi replied.

* * *

Ashlee was laying down in her bed crying her eyes out. She has never been told to never leave Radiant Garden just because of who she was. She wanted to meet her friends she left in other worlds. She wanted to return to Jack Sparrow, Tinkerbell, Aladdin, and Naruto. She wanted to hang out and play around and learn new things but, noooo Aerith had to go all bossy and decide her life for her. We'll she wasn't going to let that happen, she was going to find a way to leave this world if it's the last thing to accomplish. She ended up falling asleep though. It hit midnight when this bang hit the window. Ashlee woken up fast because it startled her.

She got off the bed, and she was still in her clothes, looking at the window. She felt a familiar presence but didn't know who it was, when she turned around, she passed out.

* * *

Kairi was in her room sleeping. She was really tired coming from Santa's house and the fact that she was worried for Ashlee made her head hurt. She was in the guest room that Merlin made for Sora and his friends and Kairi was asleep the bed. She is a heavy sleep but she did feel movement but ignored it because she thought it was her imagination. Kairi wasn't aware that she was being moved to a secret base.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun came up and woke up Cloud. He really didn't want to clam down his little sister, but then again it had been quiet all night. That didn't seem right at all. Ashlee can't keep quiet let alone stay in her room all night, it just isn't her. So, he went upstairs and knock on the door and no one answered. Then he busted down her down and no one was there. He checked the room and saw blood on the floor and some footprints that looked like that someone else was here besides Ashlee.

So, Cloud ran downstairs and told Aerith, Tifa, Leon and King Mickey since they were all up and not sleeping like Riku and Sora.

"What, how could this be? She never left the room last night or I would know." Aerith said out loud.

"I don't know, but she is gone. She isn't the one to leave in the middle of the night unless she has to fight someone." Cloud said out loud. "Maybe, we should tell Sora and Riku and Kairi when they wake up. Since, I heard Sora wants to know some information instead of being all left out."

"Good idea. I think we should wait." Mickey replied.

* * *

Sora woke up and went to check up on Kairi, he knocked on her door twice and heard no answer. "Kairi? Are you awake, its time to wake up," Sora still heard no answer. Then Sora unlocked Kairi's door and entered, even though he really didn't want to do this because its like an invasion of privacy.

"Kairi, where are you?" Sora said loudly. "She isn't here. I got to tell the others."

Then Sora ran out of Kairi's room and bumped into Riku.

"Riku! Kairi's missing, she isn't in here room and her door was locked so we got to go and find her." Sora yelled at Riku.

"Okay, calm down. Lets go tell the others. I am still not going to talk Ashlee, since I don't know how mad she is still.

* * *

Sora and Riku came running down the stairs and luckily they didn't trip or they would have fallen right into the king.

"Guys! Kairi's missing! She isn't in her room-" Sora said while yelling.

"Calm down, Kairi isn't the only one missing." King Mickey stated. "Did you not notice Ashlee's door knocked down and the fact that she isn't here?"

"Noooo, I was more worried for Kairi, since she is the Princess of Heart and the fact that many villains want her and the other princess!" Sora started screaming at them.

"Yes, we all know that, but Ashlee didn't just run off." Cloud started to say. "She was kidnapped. We don't know who, but I'm pretty sure that Kairi was also kidnapped by the same person. We need to check around town, I'm pretty sure that the kidnapper didn't go that far and besides I don't think that the kidnapper could even travel through worlds, but then again I could be wrong since the person knocked Ashlee unconscious and ran with Kairi, but I think Kairi would be asleep."

"Okay, lets go around town, and look for them." Sora yelled happily and ran out the door.

* * *

"Ehh, my head hurts." Kairi stated. "Where am I?" Kairi looked around to find out that she was in a cell, with another person. She tried to get up but she was chained down. "Pssh, hey wake up. Its dangerous to be asleep while in a cell that you know that someone is going to do like experiments on you" Kairi said in a whisper tone.

"Eh? Who**- **Kairi? What are you doing here?" The person asked.

"Hey, are you-wait Ashlee? How are you here? I thought whoever took me, needed me and take my heart and the usually."

"I really don't know who took us, when I was about to figure out, I got knocked unconscious. Too bad I didn't know or I would have beaten the crap of out the kidnapper."

"Yea, well too bad, Ashlee. You know only Cloud can beat me." a voice said.

Ashlee froze. She knew that voice, she didn't like that voice because it brought her pain. Ashlee clutch her heart, well the area where the heart is on the skin. The pain injured her heart and Cloud's.

"Sephiroth, what are you doing here?" Ashlee said while panting those words.

"Simple, I need to fight Cloud, you're the bait, also I work with some other people you know, so that means your also needed for Kingdom Hearts, and that preppy girl over there is the bait for the keyblade master, he is needed if you fail and lets say disappear."

"No, your wrong. Cloud and Sora will come and get us out, and I won't let anyone die today not even myself."

"Let's see, you have two hours to figure your way out, and you can' t use your keyblade to unlock the locks, so your dead in two hours." Sephiroth said as he walked out of the cell room.

As soon as Sephiroth left the area, Ashlee turned to Kairi. "Kairi you need to get the others and get them to come here, especially Cloud. I can get you out, but I don't know if it will hurt or not."

"What do you mean by that?" Kairi asked slowly.

"I got a pick that I keep in my hair for situations like this, since I used to be in situations like this and its not important to talk about, I need you to be free, so I'm going to unlock you and take this pick and unlock the door cellar and I'll use my might to make sure sirens don't go off and you jump out of this window and run towards Merlin's' house. Its not far from here actually, its like 5 miles down the road."

"Okay, I got it."

Then Ashlee walked over to where Kairi was and unlocked Kairi's chains and luckily that Ashlee's chains reached Kairi's. Then Kairi took the pick that Ashlee had and unlocked the door and luckily no sound came because Ashlee was using her mind to keep it silent.

Then Kairi ran through the door and jumped out of the window and ran towards Merlin's house, hoping to find Sora and Cloud, and maybe Riku.

* * *

Sora and the gang were walking through town, and they had no luck. They didn't know where to start.

"Sora, we have no luck, I hope the girls are okay." Riku stated.

"I bet you they are fine, they have the smarts, and I bet you wherever Ashlee was in her journey, she probably trained from criminals how to get out of certain places." Cloud told them.

"True, but what about Kairi, she doesn't even know what happened." Sora said softly.

"Hey, cheer up. Kairi has a keyblade she can protect herself. She isn't dumb Sora and she probably wouldn't like it if you keep putting her down."

"Riku's right, I wouldn't like it, if you keep talking like I'm some weakling, Sora." a feminine voice said.

The gang turned around and saw Kairi, standing their with her clothes all muddy and parts of her skin scratched.

Sora saw her and started asking all these questions, "Kairi, what happened? Did you get into a fight or something?"

"No, but I need your help. Ashlee is still back in the cell where I was, I was the only who could escape and Ashlee had to stay behind. Some people are after us, well mostly after Ashlee but I know she cant fight them alone, she needs your help, she also said that she needed Cloud, because some guy needed to fight him." Kairi told them.

"Does that guy have silver hair and carries a long sword and has one wing?" Cloud asked Kairi.

Kairi nodded her head. Cloud started to get angry. Sora knew why but Riku and Kairi where in a state of confusion.

"Where was he keeping you guys?" Cloud asked.

"Uh. Five miles down the road and in this tall castle actually."

"Okay, come on. We need to get there and fast." Cloud yelled as he started running towards the direction Kairi pointed out.

* * *

Ashlee finally released the sound the sirens makes and let it go off. She just couldn't hold it in anymore. She almost fainted but managed to keep her strength up until the rest of the group comes because she knows she can trust Kairi.

Sephiroth heard the alarm and came running to the cell where Ashlee was in.

"So the little princess managed to escape but you can't. I have new place to where you will be going. Then Sephiroth unchained Ashlee and he picked her up and heading into the room where their was a table and some tubes.

* * *

Sora, Riku and Kairi and Cloud were running through town like madmen. They knocked over stuff, jumped over things, and ran into items. They needed to get to the tower as fast as they could. They didn't even notice that they left King Mickey behind and if they did they would think that he left back to Merlin's house to inform the others.

"Were almost there!" Kairi shouted.

Everyone looked forward and saw the castle. They had finally made it.

"Okay, were here. I think we should split up. Cloud, can go by himself, Riku can go by himself and Kairi is with me." Sora said.

Everyone nodded and headed into the castle.

* * *

Ashlee was being carried out from her cell into a room full of see through tubes and wires.

"What do you want from me Sephiroth?" Ashlee asked.

"Are you that stupid, its not you we want, its your powers. If you can open Kingdom Hearts than if we can obtain your powers than we could just kill you in the end. The point is your just the vessel that leads into Kingdom Hearts, I know this because of what someone told me."

"Who told you? Answer Me!"

"Sorry, Princess, that is classified."

Then Sephiroth punched Ashlee in the stomach and placed her into the tube and it started to fill with a type of liquid.

"_Its going to take at least an hour or two before her powers are drain completely." _Sephiroth thought to himself.

"I sense four different presences in the building, two of pure light, one of darkness, and one familiar one that I was going to met earlier but I guess he came to me."

* * *

Riku was walking upstairs towards the room where he knew where a lot of experiments happened. He wasn't sure of Ashlee was their but he at least check that place just to make sure. He wondered around and then he got surrounded by heartless.

"_Heartless, that means Maleficent would be here. Why would she be here, I thought she made her new castle in the world that never was." _Riku thought to himself. He never really thought Maleficent would be here of all places. He thought she would be in a different but doing actions from far away. Right now though, he needed to defeat these heartless or they won't let him through the double doors he was originally planning to go through. So Riku started smashing and thrashing the heartless, hitting them, and slicing them with his keyblade, and in a few hits they were all gone, luckily they were the weak ones, that look all bendy and pathetic like Sora's heartless. Then Riku put his keyblade away and went through the double doors.

* * *

Sora and Kairi were walking towards the underground part and the found a secret base.

"Look, Sora. Look how many materials there and the fact that they look like they kill us and used for different purposes." Kairi said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to use it on you." Sora told her.

"Yea, anyways back on the subject was going to talk about before I saw these things."

"Well, what was it?" Sora asked her.

"Do you really think Ashlee is on our side? I mean she does have darkness in her heart and I mean she could betray us and maybe just pretending to be our friend and just using us, to get to you and maybe all the Princess of Heart, she must be lying or something, it just doesn't seem right that someone having soo much darkness in their heart and not even a heartless, it must be a trap from Maleficent or something. Right?" Kairi explained to him.

"Maybe she is special, just like you. You have no darkness in your heart and yet, your heart is balanced. Besides, I think she is the only one, because she plays a part in Kingdom Hearts. I know that Riku and King Mickey trust her, than I can trust her. Besides if your always being targeted by evil villains than you might as well be on the good side right?"

"Okay, but she has any intentions to hurt anyone of my friends, I won't hesitate to kill her."

* * *

Cloud, was walking down the hallways, the area that was hard to check. The was he kept sensing Sephiroth's presence, and then he started running down the halls and looking through every door. He checked every door except the last one, once he opened it, he saw Sephiroth just standing their acting like nothing was wrong.

"Cloud, I have been excepting you." Sephiroth said.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud screamed. "Where is Ashlee?"

"Oh her. She is somewhere in this castle, sleeping I should say or maybe not. I really don't know. All I know right now is that I need to fight you."

Then Sephiroth swung his katana and it almost hit Cloud until he jumped high into the air. Then Cloud ran and started to attack Sephiroth, and of course Sephiroth avoided it by clashing his sword with Cloud's. They kept doing this until 30 minutes passed by.

"I think this should be enough for now." Sephiroth said.

"What do you mean?" Cloud asked him angrily.

"Oh, I was just stalling you. Ashlee's power has been draining for the past 30 minutes and the fact that your little friend, I think I still have enough power to have from her.

* * *

When Riku opened up those double doors, he found a room full of tubes and machines. He was surprised that this place even had this kind of items. He looked around for about 30 minutes examining all the different items and what they are used for. When he looked at the tube, he saw a girl in it and when he took a closer look it was Ashlee in it.

"Ashlee!" Riku cried out.

Ashlee couldn't hear a word. She didn't know what was happening since she was in a case with liquid and under some deep sleep.

"_I can't get to her, I might as well break it."_ Riku thought.

Then Riku took out his keyblade and smashed the glass and it shattered to pieces.

Ashlee fell out of the tube and when Riku saw this, she landed in Riku's arms.

She started to wake up, and then said.

"I guess my planned worked. Ugh, I feel so weak."

"Well, maybe its because you were in that tube…" Riku told her.

"I wasn't in there for no reason." Ashlee started, then she came to realization. "Riku, we got to smash everything in here. I was in that tube so Sephiroth could take some of my powers and its halfway there so just to stop it destroy everything."

Riku nodded a yes and started to smash everything. Ashlee helped along too, even though she was in a weaken state.

Once everything was finished, Riku helped Ashlee up and walked out of the area with a feeling of a job well done.

* * *

Sora and Kairi was waiting outside for Cloud, Riku and Ashlee to return since they had no luck finding her and the fact that Kairi really didn't like being in that castle anymore.

They were waiting and even though they were bored, they like being around each other it just made them happy. Then they started hear noises of destruction and fighting. Soon enough Cloud came out of those doors and he looked at Sora and Kairi, and shook his head with disappointment. Sora and Kairi could understand why though, Cloud just lost his baby sister, and he didn't like that feeling.

"Hey, did Riku come out of the building yet?" Sora asked him.

He shook his head. They are all hoping that he found Ashlee.

Then he hear this hear this gigantic BOOM! And they freaked out. They all lost hope when they saw Riku and Ashlee standing on the side lines.

"You know, I think that castle should be long gone. I mean it was black and all but it had that Heartless symbol on it and I can't handle that. It was just creepy." Ashlee spoke out.

"Yea, I have bad memories of that place, might as well get rid of it." Riku spoke like Ashlee.

Sora, Kairi and Cloud were now angry, they saw a huge castle just blow up and thought that there friends were dead, but turns out that they were just standing there the whole time, they were mad.

"Hey, are you doing that on purpose and decided to form some legal alliance to make us mad?" Sora yelled at them.

"Oh, hey Sora, Kairi, Cloud!" Ashlee yelled. "I didn't notice any of you standing their."

Riku just laughed. He knew that they did this on purpose but decided not to ruin Ashlee's fun.

"Young Lady! Don't play tricks on us like that you know that we were all worried about you!" Cloud told Ashlee.

"Whatever, at least we all safe, by the way, did you beat Sephiroth?" Ashlee asked.

"No, apparently he is working with Maleficent. I have this good feeling that the bad guys are all teaming up together." Cloud replied.

"Some feeling big bro, so that means we have to watch our backs even more." Ashlee complained. "I mean, I have enough people all over me, now what? I am some type of target and trophy?"

"Oh course not. Just villains see you like that, we don't." Riku confirmed.

"Thanks," Ashlee replied.

"Lets get going, even though you might be injured because of your super healing powers, you might as well rest back at Merlin's house." Sora told them.

"Okay," everyone said together.

When they got back to Merlin's house, everyone was relieved. Especially Aerith and Yuffie.

"Hey guys, your all okay!" Yuffie said out loud.

"Yepp, Sora replied, just tired, now I'm just going to-"SMACK! Kairi hit him.

"Sora! Ashlee needs the couch more than you do! Go find a bed."

"Sorry Kai, I'll go find a bed, Night everyone."

Then Sora went to bed like nothing happened and slept peacefully during the night. Everyone just laughed at that thought.

* * *

**Sorry, guys for the long update. I really needed this story done so I can, get ready for the next chapter. I will still be in Radiant Garden and then after that I will probably going to Naruto's world. If you guys don't read Naruto it's the best manga, besides Fruits Basket. I think. So See ya guys later and read and review :D**

**There is some mysteries on like, who are the bad guys, will they ever be stopped and will Riku's love life spark?**

**-Shifuni**


	6. Chapter Five: Sick Day

Chapter Five: Sick Days

Okay, This will probably be the last chapter where well be in Radiant for the time being. I mean then we will adventure into different worlds. Anyways, time for Namine` to say the disclaimer.

Namine`: Shifuni doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney. Shifuni just own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila.

Me: Thanks Nami :D

* * *

The next morning, everyone was fully awake and out of bed, except Ashlee. She was told to stay in bed, and not leave the house, because of her injuries. Everyone else was told to watch her, well Riku and Cloud were told that, because Sora had other busy things to worry about, and Kairi really didn't want to be near her.

Cloud and Riku kept taking shifts ever other hour. They really knew how to do a job. Sora was mocking Riku on how he can only get an hour of training when, he can have a whole day. Now Riku was mad, he actually like being lazy for an hour, but he also needed to catch up with Sora, with magic training.

Riku used dark magic just like Ashlee. Even though Riku was good at dark magic he could learn some healing spells and other spells that might come in handy. He needed to learn all this stuff to protect important people in his life. So, he decided once Cloud comes he is going to take a longer break and practice magic, and beat Sora. Cause one thing he knows is that he loves racing Sora on everything he does.

Sora and Kairi were with King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. They decided to go and fight some heartless and find out some information of what is going on in the worlds too. The reason because Cid told them that some of the worlds are too dark, which means they have too much heartless and the king decided along with his trusted knight and magician that they would investigative it all. They said there goodbyes and the three musketeers left.

That kind of left Sora feeling empty, he kind of wanted to travel with Kairi and Riku but also Donald and Goofy like before. He pushed that feeling away ignoring that feeling and soon enough went to find Merlin. Sora wanted to practice magic and teach Kairi how to do it also.

"Sora, where are we going?" Kairi asked him since she was being dragged away from where they were standing.

"We are going to find Merlin.

* * *

"This sucks, why do I have to get sick on these types of days?" Ashlee said too herself. "I mean its not my fault and yet they are treating me like its my fault. I hate my life. This just sucks and I can't sneak out to go and do stuff, that is tomorrow's agenda. Aerith doesn't know I can open windows and the fact that she doesn't know that I have amazing sneaking out abilities from Aladdin himself. Which reminds me, that I need to visit Naruto, Jack Sparrow, Aladdin, and Alice and maybe some other places, but I have to go there, and also I need to visit some other worlds but that can wait. I might as well rest and dream some dreams while I'm at it.

_Young Ashlee was running down a rich green grassy hill. She was suppose to be walking with her mother and brother but that didn't turn out to be the what they planned out to be. The little girl just doesn't like to listen. _

"_Honey, don't run so fast or you will fall." a old woman's voice said. The old women looked around the age of 40 since she already had a child who is in his teenage years and has a younger daughter. _

"_Ash, listen to your mother, and you might end up old and helpless by her age." a younger voice said out loud. This guy look about the same age as Ashlee except he looked like a younger version of Cloud which was true because it was Cloud. _

"_I'm sorry big bro. I just love to run and be free. I can't wait till I'm big as you, then I could fight and run around wherever I am then, I could spend more time with you." the younger Ashlee replied._

"_You still have a long time a head of you. Soon enough, we can have a friendly sparring match and then we'll decide who is the better sibling. Also, maybe people will stop looking down at you, Princess."_

"_Bro Bro, don't call me that. I'm not a princess. I don't like to be treated like one, because then they will be all snotty and bossy and I hate all those things."_

_Cloud laughed knowing that she was going to get her way anyways._

"_Then what am I to call you then?"_

"_Ashlee, Ash, Sis. Nothing but a Princess." Ashlee replied to his question._

"_Okay, whatever you want." her big brother replied back with a there mother smiling at them at the brother/sisiter relationship._

Ashlee was in her bed, sleeping with tears running down her face. She was making noises in her sleep and of course she was loud enough for people in the outside to hear her.

Riku was on guard while Ashlee was sleeping so, he went to check up on her when the shift was half over. When he checked on her, she was sleeping but he saw a glistening object on her face. He walked over to see that it was tears going down her face. He didn't like seeing her cry, no helpless but he couldn't do anything about the helpless part so he shook her gently to wake her up from her dream. It didn't work since he didn't shake hard enough since she was still asleep. He tried once more, but he shook a little bit harder. Then he heard a small groan escape the girl's mouth. Her eyes flickered open with a confused look. She was startled but luckily she didn't scream and freak out.

"Hey Riku, is something happening that I missed?" Ashlee asked since she had no idea why she was awake in the first place.

"I heard you crying so I thought that you might have been in trouble or In a bad dream so I came here to wake you up."

Ashlee shook her head with a no. "I wasn't having a bad dream or in trouble silly, I was enjoying a good dream of the past. It was an old memory that I can't reenact anymore, so I guess it wanted to pop up all of a sudden."

"Oh okay, since your not in trouble I'll be on my way."

"Oh Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for caring," Ashlee said to him.

"No problem" he replied and he left the room wondering he actually starting to like Ashlee a little bit more everyday.

* * *

Sora and Kairi were walking along the road to find Merlin since he left to go shopping. Neither one of them like shopping or even into grocery stores, but they had to. So, Sora and Kairi ended up finding Merlin in the cupcake aisle. "Merlin! What are you doing in the cupcake aisle?" Kairi asked him loudly.

"Oh, I buy cupcakes for Yuffie since she loves them so much," Merlin replied.

"Well we came looking for you since we need to practice magic," Sora told him.

"Oh. Well come by my house in a few, them I could teach you guys magic," Merlin replied back.

"Okay, thanks!" Sora and Kairi both told him as they ran out of the store and waited _patiently_ for Merlin.

_A Few Minutes Later…_

Sora and Kairi were waiting like 10 minutes. They weren't good at waiting. They kept bugging Leon on what he was doing. Finally though, Merlin walked through the door. "YES!" Sora and Kairi screamed. Someone else walked thorough the door and it was Cloud. "Oh Cloud, Riku is waiting for you so, he can go do something." Sora reminded him.

"Yea, I'll be there." Cloud replied. Then he walked up stairs to where Riku was leaning against the wall patiently.

"Hey." Riku said. Then he walked off knowing Cloud would take over for him. Cloud just nodded and silently opening Ashlee's door and sat in the chair wondering if she ever got better and hopefully soon.

* * *

Now, Since Sora and Kairi kept bugging Merlin, he might as well train them.

"Okay, lets train. Sora you already know magic right?"

"Yepp, Lightning, Fire, Cure, Aero, Stop, Blizzard, Magnet, and Reflect." Sora said out loud.

"And I know nothing." Kairi said.

"Well, since Sora knows so much, you can train Kairi to learn since I don't have any magic for you to learn and besides Sora, you can upgrade those if you keep practicing using them."

Sora nodded at this, and for once actually understanding. Kairi looked at him and she was totally confused, but knowing that Sora could teach her, was a big help for fighting when the time needed. Actually she felt safer when Sora would be teaching her. So the first step was to go outside, so they would have a better training area. So, the first thing that Sora was going to teach her was the magic that consist of FIRE.

"How do you do that Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm, well feel the warmth embrace of when your next a fireplace and imagine it passing through your body into the keyblade and then when you hit the point yelled Fire and the keyblade will shoot it. Oh, and before you even try, shoot it at the ground so nothing will catch on fire, since the ground is made up of stone." Sora told her.

"Okay, I got this. I got this." Kairi reminded herself. She closed through her eyes and felt that warm embrace and when she finally reached the point she yelled FIRE! And fire came out except it was weak. Sora looked at it and was going to laugh but he know it would hurt Kairi's feelings. Kairi on the other hand felt so embarrassed. "It was so small and weak, oh I am so going to fail." Kairi whined and then looked at Sora who was trying so hard not to laugh and Kairi thanked him for that. " It's okay Iri. You will get the hang of it soon once you keep trying."

"Thanks Sora for the encouragement." Kairi replied.

"No problem, so after this is done why don't we go and hang out with Riku, I bet since he had to cover mostly for Cloud, he would have most of the day off right?" Sora asked Kairi.

"Yea, except he is practicing his magic over there near us kind of." Kairi told him

"What? Are you serious?" Sora asked her. Kairi nodded her head with agreement.

"Man, I wonder what he is doing?"

"Well, He probably is, um, lets see practicing the magic called Cure. The reason would probably wanting to make Ashlee feel better." Kairi responded to him.

"How would you know that?"

"I don't know, I get this feeling that he really cares for her. I don't know why, she could be a threat." Kairi said to him.

"You know I don't think she is. If you learned Cure, you could heal Ashlee then we could watch her more closely, or something." Sora told her.

"True, but who will teach me? I could ask Aerith, isn't she like really good at white magic?" Kairi asked Sora.

"Yepp! And If you ask politely then she will help you. Besides since you are a Princess of Light, then I am guessing that instead of fighting magic, you will learn this incredibility fast." Sora said to Kairi.

"Yeah, Okay. Well, see you soon Sora!" Kairi yelled, to Sora as she ran off.

"_Well, Kairi sure wants to get rid of Ashlee, cause she doesn't like the fact that She was special and she is also probably worried since if her heart does separate from her, she will turn into a powerful heartless." _Sora thought to himself. Now, lets go talk to Riku.

* * *

Riku was practicing his dark magic. He couldn't use light magic. He knew why, the reason was that because he went through darkness and he is still on his path to dawn. He knew that he also needed help, but from who. The original user is sick in bed. "Man, I hope she gets better. I tried to watch her from the beginning because something is telling me to, but what. Its not like I love her, she is just my friend. She can be stubborn but I think girls are better that way." Riku said to himself in his mind.

"RIKU!" a familiar voice calls to him. Riku turns to see, a young boy with brunet hair running towards him.

"Sora!" Riku called out back to him. "What are you doing her I thought you were teaching Kairi magic?"

"Nah, I only taught her Fire, but right now she is busy with Aerith since I persuaded her to learn cure, so she could heal Ashlee, since all the injuries caused Ashlee so much pain."

"Yea, why do you think I'm practicing my magic, to protect her. Maybe my thoughts on her changed." Riku admitted.

"I knew it! You do like her. Now, you just got to tell her." Sora teased him.

"Oh. Yeah and how are you going to tell Kairi that you like her?" Riku made a comeback back.

"Uh, pssh, I don't like her." Sora commented back.

"Fine, then I won't admit that I like Ashlee, until you admit you like Kairi," Riku told him.

"Fine! I like Kairi happy now?" Sora yelled at him.

"Yes. Yes I am. And yes, I do like Ashlee, I guess I just realized I do like her and I would care for her no matter what." Riku admitted.

"So, how do you think Kairi is going along with her magic practice?" Riku asked him.

"Um, I think it is fine, I mean, she is really good at it. I haven't heard any yelling yet, do you want to go and check on her?" Sora asked him.

"Sure, I also need to check up on Ashlee also." Riku replied.

"Okay! I'll race you!"

Then Riku and Sora ran all the way back to Merlin's house.

* * *

"Okay, I think I get now. All I have to do, is think of a nice, peaceful, area where healing is and spread it through the body and not through the keyblade. Then when I'm in a battle all I have to do is think of the same thing except, use the keyblade to spread it to everyone around me."

"Yes! You got it. Kairi you're an awesome white magic user. I think you can even heal Ashlee now too. Besides I don't think she wants to stay in a bed all day." Aerith said to her.

"Yea, your right and we have to adventure to different worlds anyways." Kairi replied back.

"I understand and remember all you got to do is whisper cure and since you have so much light it will pain her, but she will get healed in an instant." Aerith reminded her.

"Yea, I know."

Then Kairi went upstairs and headed towards Ashlee's room and saw Cloud standing there. He knew that is was no one so he let her through. As soon as Kairi went in she saw a useless girl sleeping in the bed and near the edge too. So, Kairi went up and whispered Cure, and then Ashlee screamed in pain and ended up waking up on the floor.

"Kairi! What the fudge was that for?" Ashlee screamed at her.

"I see your better. I mean I healed so you can walk and adventure with us again. So, you should be glad I that for you." Kairi told her and left to find Sora and told Cloud it was okay, and that your watching duties are over.

"So, is Ashlee better now?" Aerith asked.

"Yepp! Now we can go and adventure again." And as soon as Kairi said that, she saw Sora and Riku running and asking what the screaming was. She explained that she healed Ashlee and then Sora picked up Kairi and swung her around and said, " I knew you could do it!"

"Yea, well I got to go and see Ashlee." Riku told them. Sora and Kairi nodded and saw Riku headed upstairs to see Ashlee.

"Man, since I'm not a burden I guess I might as well get changed." Ashlee admitted to herself as she stood up and headed towards the drawer.

"Whoever said you were a burden?" a deep man's voice said out loud.

"Wha? Who? Riku! What are you doing?" Ashlee asked him as she stepped closer to him.

"I came to check up on you and to tell you that we are planning on leaving soon."

"Oh okay, what world?"

"I don't know. What ever world is on the map," Riku replied.

"Okay, lets go!" Ashlee screamed as she ran out of the room in her pajamas and ran towards the gummi port. Riku was laughing his head off.

* * *

**Okay, I had to get this done since it is the weekend. I really wanted this chapter done, so if it sucks I just didn't have any inspiration and thanks to Hercules3000 for some help.**

**SO I am going trick-or-treating this weekend for Halloween, and I don't care what people say, you have no rules for Holidays. I am thinking that I might go to Naruto's world or Pokemon mystery dungeon where you turn into a Pokemon that sounds better than the actually show. Read and Review :D**

**-Shifuni**


	7. Chapter Six: Fireworks

Chapter Six: Firework

Sorry for the delay. I had some major writers block for the last chapter and I was working on the next chapter for Rewritten Fate, my other story. I am kind of glad that I got the last chapter done, I don't think I'll be in Radiant Garden in a while unless, some magical idea pops up. So here is the next chapter and since no one wants to do the disclaimer, since they are all lazy bums, I'll do it.

Me: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix. I just own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila.

* * *

The gang was still on the gummi ship. They were in it for some quite time since they couldn't trip at hyper speed anymore unless it was an dire emergency. Everyone was bored to death too, they played every single board game that they found, and the mind was having some brain farts that they couldn't think of anything to do.

"Ugh! Why must it be so boring to wait to get to a world?" I asked them angrily.

"Well, lets just say, it's a time for us to get to know each other a little better." Sora said and turned toward me.

"Hey, hey hey." I started. " I don't know anything from my past, well I do know some parts like the major from when I was 10 through now. I'll tell you one thing it was not pretty at all. I was always hanging out with my brother, I knew that heartless took over my home world, but I guess, when I passed out in Radiant Garden, I forget everything when I was younger then 10. At least all I know is that I have at least four important people in my life." Ashlee explained.

"Who are the four most important people in your life?" Kairi asked wondering who it might be since she only met Ashlee.

"Well, Cloud, Tifa, and Riku."

"Okay, I can understand Cloud and Tifa, but why Riku?" Kairi asked Ashlee.

"Well you see that night when Cloud told me to hang out with you guys, well since I'm like a night owl, I climbed on the roof and just organized my thoughts. I knew that since Sora and you wouldn't follow me, and I wasn't quite sure about Riku, but he ended following me. Then I told him about what I was thinking and he was the one that ended up trusting me, and not doubting me. I really ended up respecting me. So know you know my story, I would like to know the story between Sora and Kairi. What about you Riku would you like to know, because we know about Roxas and Namine` why not Sora and Kairi?" I asked them.

"Yea, what is the deal with you too?" Riku asked Sora and Kairi both.

"Um, I think that subject is classified," Sora told them as his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Yea, I totally agree with Sora," Kairi said.

"Yepp, we will find out later in this journey don't you worry." Ashlee teased them.

Riku just smirked. Man, did he ever liked that girl. She was the one who could make him that happy in just a few hours, while Sora was like every other day. Ashlee beat Sora by a mile. He was also happy that she was even in the group, she could probably make it more interesting as the saving the whole world thing more fun.

"Are we almost there yet?" Ashlee asked again, since she couldn't bring up any other idea to talk about.

"**Almost**," The gummi ship voice command replied back.

"AH! It talked!" Ashlee screamed out loud. She was surprised because she never heard a machine talk and she was startled. She almost fell out of her chair too but, Riku caught her just in time too.

"Thanks Riku, the gummi ship startled me." She admitted as she was put down back onto the couch.

"No problem, just saving other in need." Riku said sarcastically.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" Ashlee yelled at him.

"Just saying." Riku said as he left the room and headed towards his room.

"Hey, come back here! I need to talk with you!" Ashlee screamed as she followed Riku to his room.

While they were fighting, Kairi and Sora were laughing their heads off at the scene they just saw.

* * *

Riku was walking, towards his room ignoring Ashlee's call for him.

"Riku you better get your ass here now or you'll be sorry!" Ashlee screamed at him, since she fell and hurt he ankle while trying to run to him.

"Ok, Ok, OK. I'm coming, just hold on a minute. Serves right, for running so fast." He complained.

Riku walked over to wear Ashlee was sitting. No surprise that she wasn't moving, since she couldn't walk. She has tears, but she tried not to show it. Even though she never did admit it out loud, she was really a cry baby but she would toughen up just to show to that was untrue and unreasonable.

"Man, its okay to cry. You got hurt. . . Again. Man, I feel like you knight because I have to rescue you or help in anyway." Riku admitted.

"Yea, but I know that someone is around to take care of me," Ashlee stated. Then she started to laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Its that when I think of it. Since you're my knight, that means I'm your princess its seems weird, but when you think about it makes sense." Ashlee admitted while blushing.

"True, but I might not always protect you. There might be times where I'm sick or even injured, _like you, _that means that you would have to work hard and protect yourself." Riku said to her.

"I know, but I'm a girl-"

"But didn't you want to prove that your not weak, and to be strong and not let boys boss you around?" Riku asked her.

"How did you know? I never told you."

"Its says it all over your face."

Ashlee blushed at that comment. She was very grateful since, she never got a compliment from anyone except, Cloud or Tifa. That was one of the reasons why she liked Riku so much.

"Well, thanks for the help anyways, I appreciate it."

"No problem, now lets bandaged this ankle up and put cure on your leg, and let it heal and by tomorrow, when we land, it will feel totally better." Riku said to her, and then he picked her up and led towards his bedroom. It was a total silence between them as they walked because they didn't know what to say, as they were doing this Sora and Kairi were having their own little conversation.

* * *

"Sora, do you think that Riku and Ashlee are doing okay? They have been gone for a long time." Kairi asked him. They were hanging out and drinking some soda after Riku and Ashlee left.

"I don't know, maybe they are making out?" Sora answered with a question.

"Sora! They haven't even known each other that long, that couldn't be like that… could they?"

"Maybe, I mean have you seen the way Riku has been acting lately? He always been siding with her, and he is the always been rescuing her like some knight. Also, it like that even though they don't know it, but in their faces, you can tell that they do like each other they just don't know it," Sora admitted to her.

"True, we should set them up on a date, when ever we get back to Destiny's Islands or if we take a break in Radiant Garden, but I kind of doubt that we go back their unless we have an emergency or they have an emergency." Kairi suggested to Sora.

"Hehe, then we could make fun of them, for payback for making fun of us." Sora replied back to Kairi.

"What are we Sora? I mean are we friends, or couple, or what? Cause Ashlee, and Riku can tell that we like each other. I can feel it and besides Namine` is telling me some stuff, and she is telling me some things that I should tell you. Has Roxas said anything to you lately?" Kairi asked him.

"Not really, well he has been singing in my head. I mean he does get on my nerves, but he is a nice guy, but he keeps bragging on how he already has a girlfriend and I don't. So what I'm trying to say Is that…" Sora started.

"Say what?" Kairi asked him.

"What, I'm trying to say is that, I like you, wait no, _**I love you Kai**_. Ever since I saw you washed up at the beach that day I found you. I couldn't tell you before because I haven't had the guts until now, so do you feel the same way, because if you like Riku, he kind of is already taken they way he hangs out with Ashlee so much," Sora admitted to Kairi.

"Silly Sora, I've always thought of Riku as a brother, since I don't have one. I mean Ashlee is lucky that she has a brother, but then again being seprated from him really isn't lucky I guess. When I think of you Sora, I get all warm inside and so happy, that if you go away, I think I might break down, so what I'm trying to say is that _**I love you too**_."

"Awww Kai, that means I don't have to worry anymore," Sora said. Then he walked over and gave each other a hug.

Then Riku came in with Ashlee. Riku had a smirk on his face while Ashlee was trying so hard not to laugh.

"So, finally admitted your feeling Sora? I thought you guys will be clueless forever." Riku stated. Ashlee finally busted out laughing. "I'm sorry, it just that for you it seemed so funny cause it was so predicable. Also, it's just everyday I try to laugh, and think of three unimpossible things before I go to breakfast, but anyways, I really needed a laugh, and your was so oblivious that I made me laugh, and the fact that Riku commented on it with his attitude made it more funnier. I'm sorry for laughing though. I really am." Ashlee said after she was done laughing.

"Don't worry, were not mad. We are happy that we got our bundled up feelings out. I'm glad, that I don't have to hide it and that Namine` will stop bugging me." Kairi admitted.

"I'm glad too. Roxas is like psycho and torturing me, about being Single, so that means me and Kairi are a couple now. Now I can brag about that too him. I hope that he was sleeping when I said this cause then, he will be sooo mad at me," Sora whined.

"Lets, hope not. So, when they gummi ship talked, and said almost did he mean like tomorrow because, um. It seems like forever, and I can't stand that. Besides what world are we going to anyways?" Ashlee asked, cause she hates waiting.

"Lets ask the computer. Computer, where are we going for the first stop in the trip?" Sora asked.

"**We are going to 21st**** Century Tokyo, Japan." **the computer stated.

"Ok, thanks computer," Sora told it.

"Does that answer your question?" Riku asked Ashlee.

"Yes, it does. I can probably get like a new outfit, and disguise my self to look like a person, from Japan. You guys already look good in your outfits so you don't have to worry, and I could probably make some new friends, but first we need to see why the heartless would even go there. I never heard of heartless attacking that place, just places where their was strong hearts, or princesses. I just can't wait and meet new people." Ashlee said all excitedly.

"Ash, you know you can't meddle in worlds affairs," Sora reminded her.

"um, what that the rule for the keyblade master? I know I have one, but I'm not officially a master.. Yet. Besides, rules are made to be broken, and I do remember friends in the past that I have made in my hometown, that might have escape when I didn't know it, cause I know that they had to escape even when Aerith said that we might have been the only survivors, keyword _MIGHT."_

"Who are your friends, Ashlee?" Riku asked her.

"Well, I only had one best friend. Everyone else thought I was weird. Her name was Leila, she is about two years older than me. She actually sided with me, while my other friend, Rika, who you guys sort of know about, she sided with the light, which in my cause it was okay for her, but the light deceived her. She thought that it was the cure to everything, and she used to the full extent and she wasn't herself anymore. She thought light was always, the way, but her body and mind couldn't handle it and turned her into what she is now. Its unfair, but oh well. Everyone needs a little bit of darkness in their heart unless of course, you're the Princess of Light. Leila was like a sister, to me even though I really don't like sisters, but she always looked up to me, and I know that she escaped cause her heart is alive and I can feel it. So, that is also my mission. To find my friend, bring her to Radiant Garden, stop Maleficent, and all the evil villains that are using darkness for the wrong purpose. So, do you guys want to help me or not?" Ashlee said after that long speech of hers.

"Of course we will help you. We got the same goals, and its better that we work in teams." Sora said to her.

"I guess we can help, and I agree with Sora too." Kairi said with an attitude since she still didn't like Ashlee's presence.

Ashlee then turned to Riku. "What about you Riku? Are you willing to help me on my journey, or you going to go into your own little fantasy world where everything is safe but in reality you might end up just die."

"Duh, I'm going to help. Remember I'm you knight." Riku said with a smile.

Ashlee grew a huge smile on her face, and then tackled Riku to the floor hugging him. Sora and Kairi made a _awww_ sound but of course the two people on the ground didn't hear it.

Then they heard the alarm go off, since the heartless ships were attacking from the outside.

"Come on, lets make some fireworks." Sora yelled at them while he ran to the cockpit.

"Yea!" yelled Kairi as she ran towards the look out post.

"Ash, just sit down on the couch and hold on tight." Ashlee nodded at that command as Riku went to the other laser beams, and started to blast the heartless threat in space. The heartless ships were easy to defeat, but it was also a bumpy ride. Ashlee kept going up and down in her seat and almost flew off out of her seat, but managed to hold on tight. She never did like space traveling but she ended up got used to it, after tons of heartless threats kept bothering them. The bad part was that her ankle still hurt and they haven't landed yet. She was also afraid that she might injury it more if she fell out and landed the wrong way. Luckily she didn't. Riku then came back and saw the worried and shocked look on Ashlee's face, and laughed since it looked funny.

"I guess, you never did been on a gummi ship where its been attacked." Riku asked her.

Ashlee shook her head in a no kind of way, since she was shocked and was speechless.

Then Sora and Kairi came out of their spots and saw Ashlee's face. They understood how she felt, but really didn't want to talk about it. Soon they all decided that it was time for bed. Ashlee decided that she would actually go to bed early, and she rest she her ankle could feel better, and while that Sora put the gummi ship on auto pilot and he headed for his room and he went straight to bed.

* * *

Ashlee was sleeping when she was getting these weird dreams. The dreams where she was losing everyone and that she was all alone. The ones that were most precious to her were gone. Cloud, Riku, Sora, and yes Kairi too. In her dream, they just all disappeared leaving her to the mercy of an evil villain not helping her at all. She couldn't handle it. Tears were running down hear face and she was sweating on how much action the dream was having.

_Ashlee was running down an ally way. Riku, Cloud, Sora, or Kairi were nowhere to be found. A voice keeps appearing out of no where. "Run Ashlee Run. Run to your hearts content, but I will find you one way or another just watch me." It was frightening her and she didn't want to hear it. All she did was run for her life, since it was dark and of course heartless was chasing after her. She didn't want this is happen but she couldn't escape her dream, it felt like nothing could wake her up. Then fell and start to cover her ears with her hands, cause she kept hearing the same voice over and over again. Then she heard a different voice. The voice was more of a females voice, with love and compassion to it. "Sweetie, don't be afraid. The evil voice can't hurt you. Just imagine it gone, and it will be no longer here." Then the female's voice disappeared. Ashlee did what it said, and the evil voice disappeared. She was glad because she didn't like mind torture at all. Someone must have known that but she didn't know who, but her dream wasn't over yet, because she didn't wake up yet._

_Then out of nowhere her friends started appearing out of nowhere. Cloud, Riku, Sora, and Kairi. She also saw another figure she looked the same age as Ashlee, and has long wavy hair. "Leila! Leila is that you?" But as soon as Ashlee called out to her, the figure disappeared right out of her dream. "I wonder if that is Leila?" She thought to herself. Then she got startled out of nowhere and woke up._

Man, I need some comfort food, for that crazy nightmare I just had. I wonder If I can walk?" Ashlee got out of her bed, and she had enough strength to go to the kitchen and get a decent meal and sit down on the couch and eat. When she walked to the kitchen though, she saw Riku wide awake. He was wearing a blue top and black sweatpants. He was sitting on the couch and luckily there was a tv in space, where you can watch like movies, or something.

"Hey, Riku what are you doing up?" Ashlee asked him.

"Nothing, just watching a movie, and besides, I thought you couldn't walk?" He answered her.

"Oh, well it started already healing so I thought I should get something to eat, since I'm hungry." She replied in a quiet voice.

"Just don't trip and fall again." he replied back to me.

"hn," she replied back to him.

"Once Ashlee got to the kitchen, she got some cheese, a burger, and some bread, then she found a grill and started to cook the burger. It smelled delicious and it got Riku's attention.

"hey, I didn't know you could cook."

"Well, I only cook when I have to, it doesn't mean I'll do it all the time. Why you want one now?" She asked him in a sarcastic tone?

"Yes," he said in a innocent yet whined voice.

"Haha, okay I'll make you one, just because you asked nicely," Ash said to him.

"Thanks," he replied in a quiet tone.

Once the burgers were completely done, and that they tasted great, unlike Sora's cooking where he would probably catch the place on fire, or even burnt the food since, Roxas was beginning to like fire… and Kairi, well lets admit she failed at cooking. Riku and Ashlee were enjoying the burgers and they knew that if Sora and Kairi didn't get one, they would either annoy the hell out of them, or they would say it was a date, and then Riku and Ashlee would lose their insanity. So they decided _**NOT **_to make them burgers, because even though they made up those painful thoughts about what they would do to them, Ashlee said, "Its their fault that they miss this _wonderful_ snack, so they don't get any."

"Ash, you know you can be so mean sometimes," Riku commented on her sentence.

"Oh, I'm mean? I can also be threatening too."

That just scared Riku. This girl who is sitting like right next to him can get worse? She was right earlier when she said that 'you're lucky right now that I'm not pissed off.' Woah, was he so close to getting her to the boiling point by making a comeback about it. Riku was so glad to be careful.

"So what do you want to drink?" Ashlee asked Riku since, they were probably thirsty.

"Um, what are you getting?" Riku asked back.

"I'm getting some wine, then a Pepsi to wash my mouth, and hoping while I'm drunk that I don't do anything stupid," Ashlee replied toneless, but then it changed when she looked at Riku for a reply.

"What?" Ashlee asked him since she saw his face. His face was hilarious though. His jaw dropped wide open and his eyes were popping out. Not literally, but it was an awesome view to see.

"You are like totally under aged to drink and besides you probably aren't the type to even drink!" Riku yelled in a whispered type of voice.

"Okay, but whose stopping me, unless you want to join me? The thing is though, we would have to be separated like you stay on one side of the living room and me on the other, because I really don't want nothing happening to me and I have no idea how you are when you drink." Ashlee stated.

"What happens when Cloud finds out?" Riku asked again, but more annoyingly.

"He isn't going to find out, I don't see him in the ship do you?" Ashlee whined.

"Okay, fine. I'm in a depressed mood anyways," Riku replied to her whined and then he chugged a glass of white wine down in one go.

"I didn't know you roll that way, Riku." Ashlee said as she drank like 2 glasses more than Riku.

"Wow, apparently this isn't your first time drinking isn't it?" Riku asked with some surprisement in his tone.

"Nope, I kind of ran into pirates, got drunk on an island, but I got some sense knocked into me when I ran into a coconut tree."

Riku almost fell over while laughing like crazy. "Man, you are so stupid!"

"Yo, it was totally not my fault I mean I was drunk!" Ashlee yelled at him and lucky that Sora and Kairi were heavy sleepers or they were hiding and listening to our whole conversation but that means, that they would probably be laughing.

"Whatever, at least you made it out alive." Riku gestured. Then he took another glass of wine and started to drink it too. Ashlee was already drunk as it was because they started to talk about how they would die and then come back alive somehow?

"You know, if I would ever go to 'high school' I would probably die when I hit senior year." a drunken Ashlee told a drunken Riku.

"Yea, why that be so?" he asked.

"The reason is because I probably be cussing at some people, and then they kill me with a bullet shot at the last moment…. When I am eating a cookie," Ashlee said quietly.

"Haha! When you are eating a cookie? That is so funny, man I didn't know that was you weakness?" Riku blurted out laughing.

"No my weakness is eating socks," Ashlee commented back.

"Eating socks?" The drunken boy asked again.

"Yes eating socks. When you eat socks they don't go down your throat then you choke and die! That is the most horrible thing to die because then you smell the most horrible smell ever. A person's feet." The drunken girl replied back.

Those tow kept talking for hours, until they passed out in each others arms, because they forgot all about that rule and Ashlee fell asleep on Riku.

* * *

The next morning, Sora and Kairi woke up feeling so energetic. They couldn't wait to hang out with each other and of course Riku and Ashlee in the new world that they are going to.

Sora got out of bed and headed towards the boys bathroom to get ready while Kairi did the same thing except headed towards the girl's bathroom. They both ended up bumping into each other and blushes appeared on both of their faces. They spoke a quick hello and speeded towards the bathrooms.

Once they got out, Sora and Kairi headed to the kitchen. They wanted to eat before they start their day fighting heartless and risking their lives to save the most important people in the world, even though sometimes they wish that some other people could do it.

Once they entered the kitchen, they saw Ashlee on top of Riku sitting on the couch but they were both sleeping. Once Kairi saw this she just had to yell, "Oh My Gosh! What were two doing while we were both asleep?"

Once the two late sleepers woke up. Ashlee ended up screaming and falling on the floor with a massive headache. "OMG Kairi, do you have to yell so loud?" Ashlee said in a low voice but enough for Kairi and Sora to hear while Riku was rubbing his temples for his massive headache that he got while drinking the wine. "Yeah, Kairi not to be rude but you got to keep it down I have a serious headache."

"Well, it seems like you too were having fun last night," Sora teased them.

Ashlee looked at Riku. Riku then looked at Ashlee. They both made a smirk on their faces but Sora and Kairi didn't see them at all.

"Oh, we had tons of fun last night. You guys shouldn't have been heavy sleepers, but you missed the fun. We were basically having a party. I remember it now, there was tons of moaning going on and how we were exhausted near the end. I say last night was very… enjoyable." Ashlee said with some craftiness in her voice.

Sora and Kairi were shocked. Kairi looked like she was almost going to faint and Sora couldn't speak a word. Then again Riku and Ashlee were laughing their asses off. Apparently Sora rubbed off on Kairi and they were both clueless and thinking some nasty thoughts.

"You guys should have seen your faces! I mean what were you thinking? That we had sex no way, were not even 18 so that makes Riku would be raping me unless I wanted it. Besides, the moaning is the fact that were getting headaches and it was getting worse near the end and then we got really tired and pass out. By the way you missed the burgers that I cooked, so where is that Pepsi? I think I still have it in the fridge." Ashlee said as she got up from the floor and headed towards the fridge, at least she made it safely and not tripping over her own feet.

"Yea, were we careful Sora, were not the only ones that want to have fun and besides our lives are not exciting," comment Riku as he laid down back on the couch. "I think I'll take a nap before we head towards this Tokyo place. Computer? How many more hours?"

"**In Two More Hours, We Will Land In World Called Tokyo."**

Riku then heard this and fell asleep trying to make sure that he can sleep off the alcohol he drank, but for Ashlee has a quicker way, drink some Pepsi and replace it and smack! no more alcohol. The thing is Ashlee might faint during fighting since she is using Caffeine to replace her energy.

"You know Ashlee why don't you be a smart girl and rest for two hours like Riku is, because all that caffeine could drop out of your system…" Sora started to say before he was cut off by Ashlee.

"I'm not tired anymore, and besides you can't boss me around!" The enthusiastic girl yelled at him.

"Don't yell at him!" Kairi yelled at her.

"So, at least I'm not his puppy dog. I don't follow him around, ugh just describing you two makes me want to barf. Just leave me alone," Ashlee said in a calm manner as she left the area until they have to land.

"What did we do to make her so made?" Sora asked her.

"I have no clue Sora," Kairi responded back to him.

* * *

Two hours have passed. Sora, Kairi were up and ready, while Riku was still sleepy and Ashlee was, how I could put it. Passed out.

"I told her that you should I have slept but, I thought of a way to wake her up, so Riku carry her and then when we cross by a river, I want you to drop her in it, and hopefully she will be wide awake." Sora commanded his best friend.

"Sure, this is going to be hilarious a moment."

* * *

Once, they got off the gummi ship, they were amazed on how many people were living here. They did look kind of different since Riku, Sora and Kairi, were tall figures and that Ashlee could actually fit in because of her height. They were walking until the headed in park that was filled with flowers and a pond. Riku looked and saw that the pond was deep enough to throw Ashlee in. Riku walked near the pond and started to count. One…. Two…. Three! Then he threw her into the pond.

"SHIT! This is freezing cold!" Ashlee screamed. "Why would you throw someone in this pond anyways!"

"Because you were like passed out and we need you to be awake," Riku said to her.

"Ugh! Fine, but we are going shopping! The reason is because you threw into the lake!"

"What! I don't even like going shopping!" Riku yelled to her.

"Neither do I but I need clothes so come on I have money!" Ashlee said to him.

Then Ashlee ran out of the water and dragged Riku to the nearest shopping mart.

* * *

**Sorry I had major writers block like I said in the beginning and then I got tons of homework and projects to do in like every class. School is so cruel v.v I got distracted by finding ideas for this chapter by reading some Naruto fanfics and I decided while writing this and my other story I will write a Naruto fanfic also! WOO! And review!**

**-Shifuni**


	8. Chapter Seven: Sailor Scouts

Chapter Seven**: **Sailor Scouts

I Don't Own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix. I Only Own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila._  
_

* * *

Riku and Ashlee finally got to a market with clothes and Ashlee tried them all on. She finally found a outfit that she liked which included orange skinnies and a cami sort of top, but she also got a jacket too, but she didn't zip it up because she wanted to keep her shirt shown. Once they got out of the store, they saw Sora and Kairi waiting for them patiently.

"Does it really take you forever to go shopping? I mean really?" Sora asked Ashlee.

"Nah, it was just that the shopkeeper kept asking me if I wanted to buy a certain item and I keep telling her no, but noooo and I felt almost like killing her, but Riku had to restrain me," Ashlee admitted to them.

"Hey, no killing on this journey, unless its heartless or evil guys." Kairi said to Ashlee.

"Fine," Ashlee said in an attitude.

"**Ahh!"**

They all heard screaming coming from the East Garden.

They ran to the direction of the screaming and we end up finding five young girls who look like sailors and one man wearing a tuxedo.

"Hey what happened!" Ashlee screamed.

The six people who were standing there turned and looked at the group that looked so different but unique.

"Uh, there was a fight and we stopped it," said the blond hair girl in pigtails.

"Oh okay, you know we aren't the bad guys, and you don't have to keep secrets, me and my group can fight too so care to introduce, or me first?" Ashlee asked the group.

"I think we should introduce ourselves," Sora said out loud.

"Okay, then. I'm Ashlee, the silver haired guy is Riku, and the brunette is Sora, and the redhead is Kairi." Ashlee said while pointing out her friends.

"Nice to meet you guys," the pigtails said. "I'm Sailor Moon, also as Serena. The girl in the red is Sailor Mars also as Rei, the girl in the blue is Sailor Mercury also as Amy, the girl in the green is Sailor Jupiter, which is also known as Lita, and the girl in the orange is Sailor Venus which is Mina. The guy in the tuxedo is known as Tuxedo Mask but we don't know his identity yet." Serena said to the four strange people.

"It's great to meet you all," Ashlee said to them. "Do you guys want to hang out, and while were doing that we can search for Heartless."

"What is heartless?" The Sailor Scouts asked at the same time.

"Hehe, it was funny how you did that, anyways Heartless are creatures of the dark that will do anything to take away your heart inside, and the your body vanishes and becomes a nobody and a nobody is a body without a heart. That is what a heartless is and also what a nobody is. You got to watch out for them and they also can't take away strong hearts or it will be hard to get so watch out." Sora explained to them.

They all nodded and the Sailor Scouts changed out of their uniforms and headed to a smoothie shop. They all ordered drinks that were the same type as the colors on the dresses they wore, while Ashlee ordered an orange smoothie, Sora got a banana smoothie, Kairi got a strawberry smoothie, and Riku got a blueberry smoothie. They all sat down a table big enough to fit them all and started to chat. Not a minute too soon, Ashlee asked a question that has been bugging her forever.

"Where did Tuxedo Man go?" Ashlee asked the girls.

"He usually disappears after a battle and shows up whenever we are in trouble. That's why he is soo mysterious," Serena asked, "He is sooo dreamy." Serena eyes began to make a heart shape and she just started to daydream.

"Hello! Serena!" Rei snapped Serena out of the dream.

"I was having a nice daydream Rei!" Serena shouted.

"Too bad!" Rei shouted back.

"Guys, calm down!" Riku spoke to the two girls, "Just don't fight, and don't let any villain know that you have a crush on someone. They will use it to their advantage."

All the girls nodded and Ashlee looked at the girls to ask anther important question.

"So what is your guys goal?" Ashlee asked Serena. There just had to be a reason why they were fighting.

"Our goal is to find the Moon Princess, and defend the Moon Kingdom, but the only information we have been getting is from two sources that were originally from the Moon Kingdom," Serena replied.

"Oh, that sounds fun. I bet the Moon Princess is very special. I mean I wish I was special but some people don't see me as that way, I mean I'm not that smart and I can be clumsy sometimes," Ashlee whispered to in Serena ear.

"I know what you mean!" Serena screamed out loud and got different looks from her friends.

"What are you guys talking about?" Riku asked Ashlee and Serena.

"Nothing," Ashlee and Serena admitted at the same time then giggled.

"Yea, Sure…" Sora said slowly.

"Anyways, do you guys want to help my group defeat some heartless, and in exchange we can help you find the Moon Princess?" Ashlee suggested to them.

Everyone nodded in an agreement.

"Alright! Lets get going!" Ashlee screamed and ran out of the smoothie shop.

Everyone else ran out after her and they searched for Heartless and the Moon Princess.

* * *

**I am very very sorry. I know this is late, but I have been very busy. I had to work on book reports and research papers, and I felt panicked because I'm a procrastinator and I can't stand to do things early. I think this chapter makes up what I missed and the reason why this is short is because Its hard to do Sailor Moon in Kingdom Hearts because I forgot some of the stuff they did in the show.**

**-Shifuni**


	9. Chapter Eight: Rika's Plan

Chapter Eight: Rika's Plan

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix. I only own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila.

* * *

Rika woke up to the sound of machines and beeping noises.

"Huh? Where am I?" Rika thought to herself.

"You are in a treatment center Rika darling," a cold yet familiar voice spoke. "The reason is that you and that Princess of Darkness are evenly matched. You need more practice to destroy her so I can gain her powers for myself while you get the pleasure of finally defeating her."

"There is no way we can defeat her if those keyblade warriors are there, especially that boy Riku. He would probably watch her since he trusts her now." Rika explained.

"Hmm, you are right. We need a plan to wear we can keep exposing secrets until the point here can't trust Dear Ashlee anymore." The cold voice agreed.

"Maleficent, what are we going to do? Right now they are in the world of Tokyo, Japan, with the Sailor Scouts."

"Then we will get one of my lackeys that works for me from there and send them to destroy the keyblade bearer and his friends and turn them against each other," Maleficent spoke.

"How?" Rika asked suspiciously.

"Don't doubt me, my child. I already have a plan."

* * *

**In Tokyo…**

Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Ashlee were walking with the Sailor Scouts looking for the heartless and the Moon Princess who is a very important person in this world.

"So, who is the Moon Princess supposed to be?" Ashlee asked.

"Well, actually the person who knows more would be my cat Luna. Why don't you ask her?" Serena told her.

"Your cat?" Ashlee asked.

"Yea, she was one of the sources and Artemis who is Mina's cat. Luna can tell you tons of stuff on the Moon Kingdom since she is from there, same with Artemis. LUNA!"

After Serena called Luna, a black cat with a gold colored moon on the forehead appeared out of nowhere.

"Serena, who are these people?" the black cat known as Luna spoke.

"These are my new friends who agreed to help find the Moon Princess, and help us defeat some evil forces along the way." Serena spoke back to the cat.

Then Luna walked away from Serena and walked over to Ashlee, Riku, Kairi and Sora.

"Salutations, my name is Luna. I am glad that you guys will help Serena and her friends in any possible way."

"The cat talks!" Ashlee yelled and everyone else stared at her. "What? It's not everyday you see a talking cat."

"Well what about Mickey, Donald, and Goofy? They are animals that talk," Riku asked Ashlee.

"Well, you see. They come from a world where animals talk, but in Japan, animals don't talk. No offense Luna, since you aren't even from Japan."

Luna nodded. "Um, how do you know all this information?"

Ashlee sighed, "I really don't know information; I just use my surroundings to an advantage. As you can see, even though I might be a failure if I ever went to school, or I might be clumsy, but I'm not that dumb as people take me. Like for example, Serena may be clueless sometimes, but I know she will trust her friends in any situation possible and she believes in them and doesn't give up on them either."

Serena nodded in acceptance, knowing those words that Ashlee spoke were true.

"It seems we can trust you guys." Luna spoke to the keybearers.

"So uh, who is the Moon Princess supposed to be and what is the Moon Kingdom?" Kairi asked out of the blue.

"The Moon Princess is the rightful heir to the Moon Kingdom, which is a kingdom on the Moon before an evil force decided to destroy the Moon. That evil force would be the negaverse. Right now, though we need to find out who the Princess is. The is the main goal and also to defeat the negaverse but right now we are not ready."

"Oh, I get it. I see where this is going, you got to find the Moon Princess before the negaverse so the whole universe won't be in danger by the negaverse." Riku pointed that out.

"Uh, Riku care to simplify it for me?" Ashlee asked him.

"He means the good versus evil situation like always." Sora told Ashlee.

"Ohhh," Ashlee finally realized. "Hmm, then what are the Heartless doing here then?"

That is a question that no one had the answer too, but it started to spark a light in everyone's head.

"If Heartless are here, that would mean Emerald is working for Maleficent, that means that we are in big trouble." Sora pointed out.

* * *

**Back With Maleficent**

"Maleficent, the Sailor Scouts and the Keyblade Bearers are working together, when they are separate it is easier to take them down, but if they are together they are harder to beat. The only way to defeat them is to turn each other against each other." Rika said once again to Maleficent and other evil villains.

"Yea, we got that covered. Right now, Emerald from the negaverse in the Tokyo Galaxy is sending her and her droid Miss Trust to take care of the keyblade bearers and those Sailor Scouts once and for all, and then she is going to take Ashlee and sent her here for mine and yours purposes." Maleficent responded.

* * *

**Tokyo**

"So, why are we in trouble Sora?" Ashlee asked since she was slow on some things.

"That means that, the the bad guys are really working together and they want to take us all out?" Ashlee asked.

Everyone nodded to Ashlee's question as it was so obvious.

"You guys know I'm not that bright!" Ashlee raised her voice at them.

Then a girl appeared out of thin air with a upside down crescent moon appeared looked at the kids standing before her.

"So these are the keyblade heroes and sailor scouts and Princess of Light and Dark. I imaged you guys to actually looked better and not ugly." The girl said.

"Well sorry to disappoint you. Actually, you kind of look ugly in my point of view," Ashlee mocked.

Then the girl floated down to Ashlee's height and glared into her eyes. Ashlee glared into the evil girl's eyes and they basically had a staring contest.

"My girl, you have a mouth on you. Now, I know why Maleficent and that girl she is with wants to get rid of you so much," the girl said.

"Ah so that means that you are Emerald," Ashlee sneered. "I can't believe you would stoop so low to go and help that bastard Maleficent."

"Ah, but see. She said that I would be the one who would have the greatest power of Tokyo if I defeat the keyblade bearers and bring your pretty face back to her. That is my goal, and your little friend Rika thought of the whole thing. She is really a smart kid. I say she was like your total opposite, with your being dumb and all…"

"Fine, call me dumb but that doesn't mean, I have good plans, they usually say that the dumbest person, turns out to be the genius." Ashlee said back confidently.

"Yeah, you are just showing off, in reality you can't handle everything on your own. Maleficent showed me what happened when you first met her."

"I was caught off guard okay?" Ashlee yelled at her opponent.

"Okay, since you and your friends think you are so mighty and powerful then take this!" Emerald yelled. "Miss Trust!"

Then once Emerald yelled 'Miss Trust' another freaky looking person appeared.

"Miss Trust, get rid of the keyblade brats and their friends!" Emerald ordered.

"My pleasure!" Miss Trust replied.

Then Miss Trust summoned tons of clones of herself and then the keyblade bearers summoned their keyblades and the Sailor Scouts transformed into what they usually change into.

Sora, Kairi, Riku and Ashlee ran forward and trying to attack the clones and of course made no damage.

"Agh! How do we tell which one is the real one?" Sora asked.

"Well, maybe the real one isn't actually around us, but left to somewhere else?" Riku said.

"Well, if she isn't here, we have to get rid of all the clones at once, and then find the real one, well actually let Sailor Moon take care of it." Kairi suggested.

"That is a good plan." Ashlee muttered.

"You're just jealous because you couldn't have thought of a brilliant plan huh?" Riku teased her.

"No, not really, I was actually complimenting on something but not in a good way because it wasn't my idea." Ashlee stated.

"My point taken," Riku stated.

"Augh, whatever, lets get rid of the villain already!" Ashlee yelled.

"No you don't. Your fight is with me." A voice said.

"_That voice,"_ Ashlee thought.

Ashlee turned around and saw Rika stand or floating behind her. Then Ashlee smiled this evil grin and then walked to Rika.

"Fine, have it your way, but remember I'm going to win," Ashlee commented.

Then Rika and Ashlee charged at each other and started swinging their keyblades at each other. It was a battle that Ashlee knew that she had barely a chance of winning since it was daylight.

"You are so damn lucky that it is daytime or it would be so much easier to fight you," Ashlee said.

"The only way to beat me is if you have a trick up your sleeve!" Rika mocked.

"_She is right; I haven't been practicing, since I've been such a klutz. I need to use something, but what?"_ Ashlee thought.

"What am I going to do!" Ashlee yelled as she kept fighting Rika.

"Give up," Rika stated plainly.

"Never," Ashlee sneered. "How stupid do you think I am? You know what happens if I give up and that would be a disaster for the whole universe."

"True, but then again, you wouldn't care. You would be dead, or a huge heartless and no one would be able to help you. Not your friends, not your brother, not even your friend Leila."

Ashlee stopped dead in her tracks which made her get hit on the side her body.

"Leila? Where is she?" Ashlee asked while clutching her side.

"Someplace where she is useful," Rika replied and then disappeared.

"Damnit! I was so close on finding where Lelia is!" Ashlee told herself.

* * *

**Where The Rest Of The Group Is…**

Sora, Riku, Kairi and the Sailor Scouts were fighting the clones of Miss Trust. When all of the sudden, Sailor Mercury got hit by an invisible force.

Mercury turned around and then saw her friends and they started talking about her and everything and Mercury wasn't use to this type bullying.

"_Look at Mercury, someone need a ticket by the Fashion Police,"_ Saturn spoke.

"_No wonder she cheats, she always hides her notes in the desk and when no one watches she takes out the paper and looks,"_ Jupiter said.

"You guys are never so mean to me, why are you guys saying stuff now?" Mercury asked and everyone who wasn't under the illusion was confused.

"Mercury are you alright?" Sora asked but ended up getting something totally different.

Then out of nowhere they all hear a voice brought up their hopes up high.

* * *

Sailor Moon got separated from the rest of the group since she went to go and find Ashlee. She really didn't want to leave her friends behind but she didn't want to see her newly friends to get hurt.

Sailor Moon got to an area that was covered in blood and it had a bad stench to it.

"This is why, we don't have physical fights while battling the negaverse," Sailor Moon said out loud while covering her nose.

Then she spotted a figure kneeling while holding the side of the body. When Sailor Moon squinted her eyes she saw that the figure was a girl and it was one of her friends.

"Ashlee!" Sailor Moon called out.

The figure turned around to the response to the name and sailor Moon ran over to the figure and was going to give her a hug but then looked at her again, and thought that might be a bad idea.

"Ashlee are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked her.

"Yea, I'll be fine for now, just got to heal myself and then we can head over to where the rest of the group is."

Sailor Moon nodded her head to the agreement and she saw Ashlee say the word 'Cure' and then saw a green light surround Ashlee.

Ashlee and Sailor Moon looked at each other and nodded to each other and Sailor Moon started to run towards the group and Ashlee followed her.

* * *

Ashlee and Sailor Moon ran to the group and saw that Mercury was under some illusion or hallucination. They both knew that it was bad, and that the rest of the group couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

"Mercury!" Ashlee called out. "Don't give in, remember your friends are her to help you! Not hurt you!"

Then Sailor Moon had to urge to add something else.

"Remember we as your friends always believe what you say no matter what!"

That is when the group of friends turned around to see Ashlee and Sailor Moon standing side by side smiling at them.

Then they noticed that Mercury was going to use on them, but instead she somehow realized who was the enemy and who wasn't and she turned around and released her **Mercury Ice Storm Blast** at Miss Trust, and gotten her weaken enough for Sailor Moon to use her **Moon Scepter Activation**. Then Miss Trust disappeared for good.

Everyone was so happy that everyone high fived each other.

"Well, at least Miss Trust is gone for now," Riku said.

"Yea, she was a pain, making people see a illusions that turn you against your friends, that was so unfair." Ashlee commented.

Then Ashlee saw Sora do his thing with the keyblade to lock the world's keyhole.

"What was that?" the Sailor Scouts asked at the same time.

"Oh it was to make sure your world doesn't plunge into darkness," Ashlee replied to them. "Anyways Serena, do you have a place where we can all stay for the night, or at least a hotel?"

"Oh, yeah. Just go down Main Street and then you turn left and there should be a hotel nearby," Serena replied.

"Thank you, so where can we meet tomorrow?" Sora asked since he had a feeling that he would like to leave tomorrow instead of right now.

Then Sailor Moon spoke up, "Stop by my school around lunchtime. Then we could chat."

The keyblade bearers nodded their heads and headed into the direction that Serena directed them.

* * *

**The Next Day….**

Ashlee, Riku, Sora, and Kairi were walking towards the High School that Serena and her friends pointed out.

"Hey you guys, how do you think high school is like?" Ashlee asked.

"You've never been to a high school?" Riku asked her instead of answering her questions.

"No, you see, I only went to middle school, but then my world got destroyed and I couldn't find Cloud and I was being targeted and you know, being in school never crossed my mind. So, yeah, I can finish school, but let's say I won't stick around for studying or anything that consists of boring learning." Ashlee explained. "Also, I think I am actually high school grade level, because back on my world they gave complicated problems, and I had to stay up anything, it wasn't good at all. I'm just saying that I actually never seen or been in a high school society. That's all."

"Wow, so you are educated, you just don't put it to good use?" Sora asked Ashlee.

"Yes, that is exactly right, and look at me today!" Ashlee said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed at her joke. Ashlee really didn't mind. She was smart in her own way, so it reminded of herself that she was unique in her own way and she was proud of herself.

* * *

Serena and her friends were outside in the entrance of the high school waiting for Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Ashlee. They were excited to see them but disappointed that they had to leave.

Serena was patiently waiting for the gang and while she was doing that she was listening to Amy talk to her 'smart' friends.

Serena ended up seeing four people walk up into the high school and then recognized who they were.

"Sora! Riku! Ashlee! Kairi!" Serena called out.

"Hey guys!" Sora called back to Serena and her friends. "So what are you doing?"

"Oh, we were just waiting for you, and while Amy was busy talking to her friends," Serena admitted.

Amy was talking to her 'smart' friends. They were asking her how she was so smart and everything.

"Hey Amy, do you want to study with us?" a boy with big glasses asked.

"Sure, I would love to," Amy admitted.

Then the guy with the glasses asked Serena and she panicked and ran away. Then he went to Ashlee and asked.

"Hey, beautiful, do you want to come with me and my friends and study?"

"Uh, guess what I remembered! I have to help Serena with one more thing before I leave so, I'm going to go and find her…" Ashlee said and started to run off, until she felt that she was being restrained. She turned her head and glared at the person who restrained her and it was Riku who was standing beside her.

"Riku! Why I was going to get away from this one!" Ashlee asked while he was still restraining her.

"Don't you remember, we came to stop by and say goodbye, we have to go to another world." Riku reminded her.

"Oh, I did forget," Ashlee admitted.

Then Ashlee watched as Kairi and Sora said there goodbyes, and Riku walked over and shook their hands and then he said his goodbyes and then Ashlee walked over and said her goodbyes while giving everyone hugs, except Serena who left earlier because she didn't want to study.

"I guess see you guys later!" Ashlee said to her new friends.

"See you later!" the Sailor Scouts said at the same time while watching the keyblade bearers leave their world.

**On the gummi ship…**

Ashlee watched as the gummi ship fly away from Tokyo, Japan.

"So, Ashlee do you suggest that we go to Radiant Garden for a pit stop, or we go to a different world, like Atlantica?" Kairi asked her as she stood next to her.

"Um, lets go to Atlantica. I rather not get scolded by Aerith again. I already knew my actions. Besides, this is a world I never been to before, I like to see it!" Ashlee said the last part with a cheery voice.

"Okay then," Kairi replied in a sad voice. She really wanted to see Ashlee scolded by Aerith again. Kairi was still not use to the point that Ashlee had tons of darkness in her heart and lived. She was not normal, and sometimes Ashlee did freak Kairi out a bit. She knew that she couldn't attack Ashlee for no reason but, she kept her promise that if Ashlee ever went to the dark side she wouldn't hesitate to kill her.

* * *

**So, how do you like this chapter? I worked really hard on this chapter too. Yes, they are going to Atlantica, but they are not singing in that world. I have that planned out for another chapter. Also Kairi still hates Ashlee since of how much darkness Ashlee has in her heart. Well, i hope i can write the next chapter soon, I also like to thank the readers who read my stories and review. I like Love you guys for Reviewing!**

**-Shifuni  
**


	10. Chapter Nine: Pirates

Chapter Nine: Pirates

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Square Enix. I Only Own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila.

Yeah, about going to Atlantica on the last chapter, I lied, so we are going to Port Royal!

* * *

Everyone on the gummi ship was relaxing, while they were waiting to the next world. Everyone was doing their own thing to pass the time. Sora was piloting the ship and he was a very good pilot too. Kairi was laying down on the couch, Ashlee was looking out at the window watching the gummi ship pass through many different worlds, and Riku was sitting in the kitchen area resting.

"So, uh where are we going, since I suggested not to go to Radiant Garden?" Ashlee said still looking at the sky seeing as they passed Atlantica.

"We are going to Port Royal where my friend Jack Sparrow lives," Sora replied to Ashlee.

"Yay! I get to visit Jack Sparrow again, although he needs some few punches here and there," Ashlee murmured.

"Why?" Sora asked, because of his last experience he learned to _NEVER_ trust a pirate.

"Well, I trust him it's just that, you know what, Jack can tell you when we get there,"

"But, I thought you should never trust a pirate, I learned from experience," Sora said.

"Well, Will and Elizabeth trust him, so why not me?" Ashlee replied.

"Because many things can happen to you, and other things," Riku replied, this time.

"Oh, don't worry, i know my way around that world, and besides Jack owes me a few favors anyways,"

"Well, this is going to be interesting, isn't it?" Sora said to the whole group.

The gummi ship had finally landed on Port Royal, the home to Elizabeth Swan, and Will Turner, a.k.a. a pirate.

The world was still the same peaceful world and they already knew that it was too quiet, like they were graving over a loss. They all look out to the sea and find a green ship disappearing over the horizon.

"You guys, I think something happened while we were last here, well since Sora and I was here anyways," Ashlee said in a whisper.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean. Usually something bad always happens in this world, now we don't know what to do, I mean where is Jack anyways and Elizabeth?" Sora asked.

Riku, Ashlee, Kairi and Sora looked around for Jack and Elizabeth and Will. They didn't have any luck though. Which made there mood more depressing.

They all decided to run down to the beach where they see a tear stained Elizabeth Swann and still no Jack Sparrow.

"Elizabeth?" Sora called out.

"Sora? Where is Donald and Goofy and who are your friends?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Oh. The guy with silver hair is Riku, the girl with auburn hair is Kairi, and the other girl is Ashlee." Sora introduced.

"Hey," they all said and Ashlee took the time to actually ask Elizabeth a question.

"Elizabeth, why are you all alone here on this beach wearing oriental clothing and, well… was staring out at the sunset?"

"I'm afraid I have a long story to tell," announced Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ended up telling her story about how her and Will were supposed to marry but then had to get thrown in jail and then they searched for Jack and he ended up looking for the Dead's Man Chest which had Davy Jones heart in it, and then he died, and now Will was the new owner of the Flying Dutchmen and that they could only see each other once every ten years.

"Ugh, are you serious. You got a chance to kill Jack and you did, and then brought him out of Davy Jones Locker and then you got to experience everything else, and then became a Pirate Lord in the process, and now you let Jack go without me getting a chance to get MY revenge?" Ashlee complained.

Elizabeth nodded to the older teen's complaint. "I mean I think he is trying to get back the Black Pearl since he lost it once again, actually I see him walking down the pier."

The group of keyblade bearers turned around to see a lonely pirate known as Jack Sparrow walk down the pier in not so good mood.

"Augh, stupid pirates, taking away me ship again!" Jack complained loudly.

"Ha, that is what you get!" Ashlee mocked.

Jack face turned towards her, and he also spotted his old and some new people along the shore of the beach.

"Zola, and Ash! Good to see one of you at least!"

"It's Sora, and how come you can remember her name and not mine?" Sora asked.

"Oh, there pet names, get use to them." Ashlee responded to his question before Jack even spoke.

"She is right laddie. It's probably the only way I remember you unless you've been a close friend, like Lizzy and Ash over there."

"I wouldn't call us close friends, I still am holding grudges against you." Ashlee spit out.

"Come on, that was like years ago, I already paid all my debts while being in Davy Jones locker. What else do you need?"

"Well, lets say, next time, you and me stranded on an island alone, you don't touch my part of the rum."

"Deal," Jack agreed.

"So, Jack what aren't you supposed to be finding the Black Pearl again because you lost it over again?"

"Aye, but I found something else interesting. I found information on the Fountain of Youth, it's were you can stay the same age forever, you want to join along matey?"

"Hm, you know I would never drink that crap. It's a curse. You even know that. You can never die, it's almost like the Aztec gold you tried stealing almost 2 years ago." Ashlee explained.

"Wait, Ashlee how do you know about that?" Sora asked since he knew that no one was around that time he was there.

"Oh, because during that time difference you weren't there I met with Jack again, and he told me what happened. I really didn't want to know, but it was necessary. I have to keep track of my 'friends' when sometimes I don't even consider them friends." Ashlee looked over to Jack with a death glare.

"What can I say? Being a pirate gives me advantages." Jack replied.

"Screw you," Ashlee barked.

"You know what though. I can't believe that Heartless aren't roaming around. I don't see any or hear any screams." Riku added.

"Well, I say is that, no one wants to come to a pirates world, and that Maleficent is probably not working with anyone here, since Davy Jones is dead, and that Will Turner took his place on the _Flying Dutchmen_," Ashlee shivered as she said the last two words.

"Hey, Ash, have you ever been on the Flying Dutchmen before?" Sora asked out of curiosity.

"Yes, actually I have, but I didn't get on there because of my idiot mind. I was forced on to that stupid ship, and became like a _personal_ servant to Mr. Davy Jones himself, and he was all creepy with his tentacle beard, and everything. Just thinking about it gives me the shivers." Ashlee admitted.

"How, did you even get on there in the first place?" this time Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, you really want to know, I mean the person who made the deal was trying to save his own skin, and after all I helped him, he goes and sells my soul to that creature. I mean trying to figure that person isn't really hard, I mean he was the one who always tries to get the Black Pearl but fails always."

Now, everyone looks at Jack Sparrow with disgust displayed in their eyes.

"Matey, I am a pirate, that is what they do."

"Yea, well next time, I ever come to this world, and I get into some deed about me spending time on a ship, and your right next to me Sparrow, I will make a deal and your soul with be there, and I will make sure you spend eternity in Will Turner's Locker, since it's no longer called Davy Jones." Ashlee threatened.

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Maleficent, where are the keyblade wielders now?" Rika asked her after he little plan in Tokyo somewhat worked.

"Those brats are in a world called Port Royal. I remember that world, except I never got to go there because of the stupid organization was always meddling in that world." Maleficent explained.

"Do you want me to send someone to them, or should we wait. I mean the Heartless should attract to that world since it's always dark right?" Rika asked again.

"True my darling, but for some reason those heartless are not going there like they are acting on emotion since its way to depressing, I guess the heartless are not vicious enough yet, for them to understand 'no mercy'."

"Well, if the heartless are not going to the world, then what are we going to do?"

"Easy, we are going to bring back a memory that even our little Princess can't help but go to it."

"You don't mean…" Rika said in awe.

"Yes, my darling. We are bringing back your home world."

* * *

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sora asked since there was no serious threat in Port Royal.

"Remember, we still have to lock this world's keyhole, and in order to do that, we have to find it. I suggest we split up and search." Ashlee suggested.

"I totally agree for once," announced Kairi.

"Good, since this is a pirate world, and there are bars, I think Kairi should go with Sora, Riku can go by himself, I can go with Jack, and Elizabeth, you can do whatever you want since I know you would rather be sulking over how your love left you because he basically died and then came back to life. I am only looking out for you." Ashlee said.

"Thanks Ashlee, I think I really need a break from the pirate business. I mean I can only see him once every ten years, so it isn't that bad." Elizabeth reminded them.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Ashlee said with a sad tone.

Ashlee then looked over to her friends and gave them a quick nod. Then she grabbed Jack by his arm and dragged him away.

"Why do you think Ashlee took jack?" Riku questioned.

"Maybe she wanted to beat him up for all the bad things he had done to her." Sora responded.

"True, she never did tell us what he did to her," Riku reminded them.

"Well, whatever Jack did to her, I guess she probably deserved it." Kairi commented.

"You never know Kai, this is a pirate world, she was probably protected herself from monsters," Sora said.

"What monsters are in a pirate world?" Kairi asked this time annoyed.

"Oh, there are monsters you will never understand Kairi," Elizabeth said this time.

"Like what?" Kairi once again asked.

"Have you ever heard of curses and sea serpents and ghosts, and all the ghouls that are not the friendly type that you have experienced in children storybooks?" Elizabeth asked.

Kairi nodded her head in agreement. She didn't know where this was going but she was going to find out.

"Well, imagine them more evil and more perverted than and rapist you can imagine," Elizabeth spoke. She waited for their reaction from the group and the reaction on their faces made her pleased.

"That is what happens in a pirate world. Ashlee probably had to deal with pirates and solve some riddles along the way and was probably not happy about it. She probably had to keep up her guard 24/7."

"But, what about trusting Captain Jack?" Sora asked this time.

"Oh that is easy. She learned to trust him by that she knows that Jack never tells the truth so she probably can tell when he is lying, that is the pirate way, and also she never underestimates Jack. He is a pirate lord after all." Elizabeth explained.

"You serious? The most ridiculous pirate is a Pirate Lord?" Sora exclaimed.

Lizzy nodded her head. After all, she and other pirates had to go and fetch Jack in Davy Jones locker so they could have the Pirate meeting again.

"Now, I'm going to see if my house is still standing, and hopefully, not encounter Beckett. I suggest you get moving along before any danger shows up, oh and if you don't want anything happening to you, I suggest that you don't enter any bars!" Lizzy yelled as she walked away from her friends.

"Come, on Kairi, and Riku, lets go and search for that keyhole!" Sora said with a goofy smile.

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was more like, "I really need to get this done, but it was fun explaining Captian Jack and stuff. The next chapter would be explaining more about Jack and Ashlee's relationship, and sorry for that lie earlier. I had a idea about Port Royal and i was in a Pirate mood. Also, the next world might be Spira, you know from Final Fantasy X. Anyways R&R Oh, and sorry for the mistakes if you saw any!**

**-Shifuni  
**


	11. Chapter Ten: Fountain of Youth

Chapter Ten: Fountain of Youth

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney. I just own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila.

Yay! Double Digits Chapter!

Okay, so basically the Pirate world for Jack Sparrow and All, I decided to do this storyline of what Pirates Of the Caribbean 4 Movie would probably would be about, so basically I am getting ideas, from their movie, and my own ideas from my mind, unless they are using ideas that I already thought of, so here is the chapter :D

* * *

Ashlee dragged Captain Jack Sparrow into town. She lead him all the way to the Market.

"Jack your planning something, I can tell. After your whole ordeal with Davy Jones, you need to make a living or something to find, and especially your ship."

Jack was plotting the whole idea of what he was going to do in his head.

"Your right lassy," Jack replied, "That Fountain of Youth I told you before; I need your assistance again."

"Ugh, what is it this time?"'

"I need you to steal a boat for me, so we can go off to a far off Island to where I heard of the stories."

"Will it cause a ruckus?" Ashlee asked.

Jack nodded now knowing Ashlee's answer.

"Then I agree."

* * *

Sora and Kairi were busy walking through the town. Riku was tagging along, since they could no longer travel by ship unless they stole one. So, they decided to head towards town to find anything interesting.

"Do you really think that this Pirate World could even be friendly?" Kairi asked since all she saw was pirates beating up innocent people, and stealing rum.

"Nah, unless they created a government where they ban piracy then all the pirates would have to be hanged," Riku replied.

"True," Sora replied, "I mean unless you are like Captain Jack Sparrow, who never got caught by anyone."

"So, where do you want to look for the keyhole?" Riku asked.

"We could always look in the jailhouse, there might be clues there," Sora suggested.

"Okay, it is towards the west right?"

Sora nodded, and then Riku and Kairi followed Sora to the jailhouse.

* * *

Jack and Ashlee were having trouble getting a pirate ship, well just a regular ship. The patrol forces have been increased ever since the whole incident with Davy Jones and the Aztec Gold. Jack and Ashlee were currently hiding behind posts that were wide enough to hide one person. So that means that Jack and Ashlee were not hiding together, they were separated.

The whole plan was to make Ashlee do all the work while Jack does the talking. Jack went up to the two patrol guards and sweet talked them while Ashlee snuck behind them and released the ropes that were tied to the ship.

While Ashlee was doing that, Jack spotted Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"Zola! Riky! Kari!" Jack called out.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku looked over to the pier, and saw Jack waving at them. They decided to go to where Jack was. They didn't see Ashlee though.

"Hey Jack where is Ashlee?" asked Riku.

"Over here!" Ashlee called out from inside one of the ships.

"Ashlee why are you on the boat?" Sora asked.

"Because Jack and Me is taking this boat off to an island to search for the Fountain of Youth." Ashlee explained. "Besides I doubt the keyhole would be in a jailhouse, it's too obvious. So tag along."

"Should we tag along?" Riku asked.

"Sure why not?" Sora replied. "It could be much safer than searching through town."

"Oh trust me, it is." Ashlee responded.

"Then its settled, were joining Ashlee and Jack on the boat." Sora settled.

"Well, you better hurry on because the Red Coats are coming!" Ashlee shouted.

And she was right because the red coats spotted them and ran towards the pier.

"Hurry up you guys, I don't want to get in trouble with the British Law again," Ashlee complained.

"Yes, Ma'am." Everyone replied. Then everyone got on the ship and they sailed off towards the secret island that held the Fountain of Youth, leaving the red coats behind.

* * *

Now the gang was headed towards the Secret Island. While Jack was steering the ship, Ashlee and the gang were hanging out in the cabin.

"So Ashlee, what is your relationship with Captain Jack Sparrow?" Riku asked.

"Oh, you really wanted to know?" Ashlee asked. She went and sat down on the small couch and Sora, Riku, and Kairi gathered around.

"Well, I guess it started when I was getting used to my powers of Darkness. I was in a different world, but then I decided to go to a random place and landed here in Port Royal. I got here and decided to explore town. I did and met this young and adventurous pirate of the name Will Turner, which of course, Sora knows. Then I asked him where I was and he explained everything to me, about the Aztec Gold and about how this young Lad, and a huge Duck and Dog looking thing helped him and Jack free a curse." Ashlee explained. "I also saw what his outfit was and it looked like a wedding outfit, and then he told me about him and Lizzy getting married. Then they Liz locked up in jail for helping Jack Sparrow, and then me and Will had to find Jack and get his compass. We got trapped on an island, and almost got burned alive. Then we got trapped on an island and Jack drank all the rum, including mine. Then I get surrounded by tons of men, and I had to fight them off, which was hard work, since they were all perverts. That is basically my relationship with Jack, but if you want to know about the being on the Flying Dutchmen, is when Jack sold Will's and I soul to pay off his debt."

"Wow, that is a pretty intense adventure you went through," Kairi commented.

"Yea, true, I mean I also had to deal with Maleficent, Organization 13, other villains, and much more."

"Yeah, you pretty much went through a lot, I feel sorry for you," Riku admitted.

"Don't, I met my brother and I have a goal that I got to accomplish, and I will do it, so that is what is keeping me going. That is the only thing that is keeping me alive I guess." Ashlee admitted.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"Because if I didn't, I would have given in to Maleficent, and my heart would probably have turned into a giant heartless and then the whole entire galaxy would have been plunged in darkness."

Then they all heard clapping. The gang turned around to see Jack Sparrow clapping his hands.

"Great speech love, but we've landed." Jack Sparrow stated.

"Well," Ashlee looked around, "We got a fountain and keyhole to find."

Then the group left and headed towards the mysterious island.

* * *

**Okay, so for the late delay. I've become lazy and for some reason teachers think that since its almost the end of the year, they can put tons of homework on the students. Anyways I hoped that you liked the chapter, and since it is almost my Spring Break which starts the 22nd of April 2011, I might actually post another chapter. Oh and Yesterday since today is the 16th but yesterday was April 15 2011. Which was the Day of Silence.**

**The Day of Silence happens in school, and you just stay quiet the whole day and where red and stop _bullying_ against Lesbian, Gays, Transgenders, Queers, and Bisexuals. There is a site, and you guys can support them, but you don't have to.**

**So read and review until next time**

**-Shifuni  
**


	12. Chapter Eleven: Blackbeard and Angelica

Chapter Eleven: Blackbeard and Angelica

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or Square Enix or Pirates of Caribbean. I just own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila.

P.S The only thing I actually know about the 4th Pirates of the Caribbean Movie would be that Blackbeard, Angelica, Queen Anne's Revenge, and the Fountain of Youth and the relationship between Jack and Angelica is supposed to be a love interest. If you don't want to read this chapter, I don't blame you.

* * *

The gang was walking through the forest looking for the so called Fountain of Youth.

"Jack, are you sure that, the Fountain is in this jungle, I mean come on, we have been walking for hours!" Ashlee complained.

"Well, then get someone to carry you," Jack stated bluntly.

Ashlee turned to Riku, since Kairi and Sora seemed to be nicely together.

Riku saw the puppy dog look on Ashley's face and he couldn't resist. "Fine, you can ride on my back."

"Yay!" Ashlee squealed and then jumped on Riku's back while Kairi and Sora snickered away.

"What are you two laughing about?" Riku questioned.

"Nothing, nothing at all," Sora replied for him and Kairi. Then he kept walking while holding on to Kairi's hand.

"Yeah, sure you weren't." Riku grumbled as he carried Ashlee to the certain spot.

The group ended up walking for hours, again, but of course that didn't stop the Famous Captain Jack Sparrow. Basically they were lost, or the lost pirate leading a group of kids around.

"Jack we are basically walking in circles," Ashlee commented seeing as she was still on Riku's back. He sure was a strong guy.

"No we are not," Jack replied back.

"Jack are you even sure you are not lost?" Sora asked.

"Of course not. I'm using my compass. It will lead me to my Fountain."

"Okay, we better be there soon."

The gang was walking when tons of heartless decided to show up.

"So this is where the heartless ran off to. They went to the most important thing they heard of and went here instead," Ashlee commented.

"Or maybe the keyhole might be nearby." Sora added.

"Yeah that too."

Then the group all took out their keyblades while Jack took out his sword. They all started to swing at the heartless. Kairi took on some Shadows. Jack was fighting Rhapsodies. Sora and Riku were fighting neo-shadows and Ashlee was fighting some Wyverns.

"With all this heartless in one area, we might actually be near the fountain of youth." Ashlee commented.

"Aye matey, but then again, there are other people that are after the fountain of youth that would target it too." Jack responded.

"Who would that be?" Sora asked.

"Blackbeard and Angelica," Jack shuddered as he spoke their names.

"Who is that?" Kairi asked, since she really wasn't into the whole pirate life like certain people.

"You don't know who the famous Pirate Blackbeard is and his daughter Angelica?" Sora, Ashlee, and Cap'n Jack shouted.

"What? I'm not into pirate adventures," she responded.

"Well, I'm not going into detail on who Blackbeard is, but Angelica on the other hand was with Jack Sparrow once." a smirk appeared on Ashlee's face when she said that.

"Really, Jack Sparrow was with Black's daughter?" Sora asked.

"Yepp, and apparently Jack did something upset the poor girl, and now I guess everytime that Jack is near Angelica, he gets his ass whooped." Ashlee commented.

Everyone laughed at him. Jack didn't seemed angered at all, because it seemed that Jack always did something to upset the ladies.

"Anyways, I think we are definitely near the fountain of youth. I hear running water." Sora said.

"Where?"

"Just past the trees on the left side. I think that is where the water is coming from." Sora responded.

"Come on!" Jack yelled.

* * *

On the other side of the Island, a ship just docked on shore. Two figures walked out on shore and started searching. One was an older man, and the other was a younger women. Obviously they were both pirates, seeing as they got out of the ship and they weren't running anywhere searching for stowaways or bloody pirates.

The two pirates walked into the forest part of the island, knowing where they were going to find a certain item. They were hoping to run into no one. Then again, in a pirate world, you can't rely on hopes, you got to fight for them.

The two figures, were walking towards the item they were looking for, to already see five people standing near them.

"Jack Sparrow, what a lovely surprise," the older man said.

Jack gulped. He knew that voice anywhere.

"Ah, Blackbeard, nice to see you again, I didn't know-"

"Save it for later," Blackbeard cut him off. Jack had his usual face when he was usually interrupted. A disappointed face.

"I see you still have that girl with you," Blackbeard said looking over to Ashlee.

"I'm not some girl," Ashlee snapped, "I have a name, and it's Ashlee."

"Oh, see has a temper, I would keep her," Blackbeard replied smugly.

Ashlee was obviously offended by his commented.

"Calm down Ashlee, you've been through worse," Riku turned Ashlee, seeing as she calmed down after what he said.

"Oh well. Blackbeard, are you here for the Fountain Of Youth too?" Kairi questioned.

"Ah, yes pretty little lady," Blackbeard replied and took a step forward towards Kairi, but Sora stepped in front of Kairi before Blackbeard could make his move.

Blackbeard's face had a smirk then turned into a frown. If he couldn't make Jack's friends suffer, then he was going to make Jack suffer. Angelica was watching the whole scene that was happening in from of her. It was making her smile. She loved this kind of action in her life, that was why she loved her father better than her mother. Angelica turned to Jack. Seeing her old lover made her angry inside, seeing as how he betrays her for money and some other women to flirt with.

"Jack, imagine my surprise that you were looking for the Fountain of Youth. You know the rules right. _Whoever drinks from the fountain is immortal and can not die. You will be stuck on the living Earth, watching people grow old and die. It's just like a living hell._ Those are the rules, and the cost that comes with it." Angelica spoke.

"I know the rules, lassy. Why do you think I risk it all. Why do you think I rather drink the Fountain? I been through Davy Jones locker, I've been to the End of the World and back, and I've been on the Flying Dutchmen, and I've already died once, and then been brought back to life. It's a miracle, and I think I rather drink this water than burn eternity in hell, like all pirates do because pain doesn't suit me. As you know me, I rather run." Jack replied.

"So you run from your problems, typical." Angelica spat out. She never liked running from her problems. She rather face them head on.

"Then again, I'm one of the Nine Pirate Lords, it's amazing your father isn't one of them." Jack commented.

That, of course made Angelica get very angry. Jack seriously made a huge mistake and the keybladers didn't want to be a part of it.

"Oh right Jack, I don't care if you drink the Fountain because if you do, then I'll drink it then, we'll have all our lives to be fighting like an old marry couple." Angelica spoke out.

"Now sweetie, we don't want to make fun of the poor pirate," Blackbeard taunted Jack.

"Ha, ha, very funny. It's not like we all have our ships to roam the wide open seas." Jack replied sarcastically.

Now, the conversation of bickering kept going on for hours, well, not really. It felt like hours, but in reality it was only 30 minutes. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Ashlee were sitting on some rocks nearby, and Blackbeard was enjoying the bickering Sparrow and his Daughter were having, after all Sparrow, did break her heart.

Now, Sora, and the gang were getting bored, and just wanted to find the Keyhole and leave this world since there was basically nothing to do.

"Jack, Angelica, are you guys done yet?" questioned Ashlee. She was irritated now. She didn't like being bored, heck no one does.

"Yeah, are you guys done?" Sora question followed Ashlee's.

Jack and Angelica looked at each other, and decided that they should at least play nice for now. They didn't want to fight, but then again, they did hate each other.

"We'll stop for now, but later, I'm continuing this, I still have more arguments to cover." Angelica pointed out.

'Man,' Ashlee thought, 'Jack and Angelica must have had a rough past.'

"Now, what are you guys planning on doing to the fountain's water?" Riku questioned the pirates.

"Well, I was planning on drinking the water," Jack responded.

"I was planning on selling samples to Natives," Blackbeard answered.

Ashlee thought, 'Why would you sell important water to natives, that is so stupid.'

"Why would you sell water that would make people immortal to natives, you know how bad that would be?" Sora commented. Apparently Ashlee wasn't the only one thinking that.

"The reason would be that, I would make a lot of money instead of stealing and I could get a better ship," Blackbeard reasoned.

"Do any other pirates know about the Fountain of Youth?" Kairi asked.

"Not that I know of," Jack replied.

"I tried to keep the secret safe. My crew doesn't even know why we are here." Blackbeard explained.

"Well, at least you all tried," Sora said.

"There is no try, you do." Ashlee said.

"What?" everyone asked.

"It's a quote from someone," she replied. "Anyways, someone do something, or trigger something to make the heartless show up again."

Soon, Jack, Sora, and Blackbeard walked towards the Fountain, Jack and Blackbeard walked towards it for their reasons and Sora walked towards it, to see if it would trigger a Heartless Boss event.

As soon as Sora walked towards the Fountain, the ground started to shake and a Heartless creature, in a shape of a bubble shape snake appeared holding pieces of the water in the bubbles.

"Yay, Sora created a Heartless event!" Ashlee cheered. She looked at everyone and they all frowned at her.

"What? I wanted something to happen!" Ashlee whined.

After ignoring Ashlee, the gang rushed up and tried to destroy the heartless. Sora summoned Oblivion. Kairi summoned Destiny's Place. Riku summoned Way to Dawn. Jack got his sword, and so did Blackbeard. Then Ashlee summoned Dark Hearts.]

"Lets Go!" Sora cried and started to hit the heartless to death. Riku and Kairi were on defense trying to block the attacks from different angles, so their friends wouldn't get hurt. Ashlee was swinging her keyblade around the end of the heartless so it be more easier to kill and Blackbeard and Jack were hitting the heartless with their swords, near the middle of the Heartless, and the Bubble Heartless was using blizzard and trying to dodge all the attacks at the same time.

After a few blows to the head, and to the body of the Boss Heartless, the gang finally defeated it and it's heart appeared and then flew to Kingdom Hearts, where all the hearts go from the heartless that collected them.

The whole gang was tired from the fight, since after all it was a tough fight, especially with all the people fighting one giant heartless.

Then the keyhole appeared and Sora pointed his keyblade at it, and the locked made a click sound which meant that they were done in this world for now.

"That was something," Blackbeard spoke. "Is this what you guys do everyday?"

"Not every day," Sora responded.

"It's more like every other day or week," Riku finished.

"Well, you know after fighting about the Fountain of Youth, I think you guys should just leave it alone. It would be better for everyone, but then again as keyblade bearers we shouldn't be meddling in worlds." After that little speech Ashlee walked out of the forest to head back to the gummi ship and the gang followed, although Ashlee stopped before the end of hearing range from the Fountain.

Riku, Sora and Kairi left the forest area to catch up with Ashlee leaving Jack, Angelica, and Blackbeard behind.

"Why did you just leave the area?" Kairi questioned.

"To make Jack, Blackbeard and Angelica fight over the Fountain of Youth. Trying to use reverse psychology, but what I said, I thought it wasn't going to work, but apparently it did. I'm letting the story continue in this world." Ashlee replied to her question. "Besides, it's always fun messing with Jack's mind. Come on, we got other worlds to save."

Then they all left towards the gummi ship, to adventure into the next unknown world.

* * *

**Yay! The end of the world. The next world, i have been wanting to write for the past week. So, it might be out sooner, or not. It's a miracle this one came out. Remember Review!**

**-Shifuni**


	13. Chapter Twelve: This Can't Be Possible

Chapter Twelve: This Can't Be Possible

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or Square Enix or Final Fantasy. I just own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila.

* * *

The gang was back on the ship. Sora and Kairi went to the kitchen to make a snack, while Ashlee dropped on the couch near the window and Riku started playing some video games on the television in the gummi ship.

"So, where are we going now?" Ashlee asked now.

"Right now, we are taking a break," Sora replied.

"You want to take a break, while the worlds are suffering?"

"We are not immortal, we have to rest."

"I'm pretty sure, you just want to lip lock with Kairi," Ashlee mumbled.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Nothing!" Ashlee spoke sweetly.

So the gang was busy resting. Ashlee decided to look at the other stars or planets that were floating in space. She was staring through the window. Then something sparked her interest. Ashlee put her face closer to the gummi ship window and saw something that shouldn't even be in the sky, or at least full of life.

Ashlee rushed towards the gummi ship controls. Sora, and Riku stopped her from getting to her destination.

"Why are you running to the gummi ship pilot area?" Sora asked.

"Well, it is not for the use of darkness, if that is what you are asking," Ashlee replied calmly, but was panicking inside.

"You're lying," Riku commented.

"No, I'm telling the truth, I just saw something, that sparked my interesting, that shouldn't even be out in the space and we have to go to that world." Ashlee responded back.

"What world is it?" Sora wondered.

Ashlee forced her way through the two boys and then looked back at them.

"My home world."

* * *

"Hey, where are we going?" Kairi asked, seeing the gummi ship, traveling to a new course, than the original one that the king planned.

"To a non-existent place," replied Ashlee.

"And, why are you driving the gummi ship?" Kairi was shocked to see her in that spot, because Sora usually is in that spot.

"Because, I'm the only one who knows the way to this non-existent place."

"Oh."

Ashlee took the controls and turned the gummi ship around and headed straight for a certain destination. She punched in the coordinates, and then put the ship on auto pilot. Then she rushed towards the window, and stared at it the whole time.

Riku got up from his video game and saw that Ashlee moved from lying down, to staring out from the window.

Riku just laughed, although he had no idea what was going on, he decided to ask.

"Yo, Ash, what are you doing?"

"Watching the gummi ship fly towards my home world."

"Oh," Riku responded. He walked over to where the controls where and saw that it was going to be about two days until the actually reach the destination.

"Ash, it's going to take about two days, are you seriously going to be staring out that window the whole time?"

Ashlee nodded her head to answer Riku's question.

"Okay then, suit yourself." Then Riku went off into the kitchen to get a snack and went back to play a video game, while challenging Sora, and Kairi watching them or more like cheering one of the boys.

After a few hours of playing video games, Sora and Kairi went off to their bedrooms and Riku ended off going to bed, and of course Ashlee decided to stay near the window. She was still staring out of it too.

* * *

Riku woke up of his dream he had that apparently startled him. He knew he couldn't get back to sleep unless he got a drink. Riku got up and went towards the kitchen. He walked into the living and saw Ashlee still there except she passed out on the couch. Riku smiled and saw that Ashlee looked so peaceful and innocent in her sleep.

Before Riku went back to sleep, he went and grabbed his drink, and then he grabbed a blanket since it does get cold in the living room of the gummi ship. He placed it on top of Ashlee, turned the lights off, and then went back into the his bedroom for a restful night.

* * *

Ashlee woke up to a blanket on top of her, and was amazed that it was even on top of her, since she didn't get a blanket. Ashlee looked around and saw no one. _'I guess everyone is still sleeping,'_ she thought.

She walked over to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Ashlee looked in the pantry and saw that there was some bagels and grabbed some and put a pair in a nearby toaster. She went to the refrigerator and got some butter and waited for the bagels to toast, while carrying the blanket around her body since it was still cold in the gummi ship.

Once the bagels were done, Ashlee spread butter on the bagels, put them on a plate and then turned on the tv and munched on her breakfast.

Sora exited his room and went towards the kitchen and saw Ashlee wide awake eating already. Sora was already tired and then walked up to her and waited.

The awakward silence was killing Ashlee. "What do you want Sora?"

"Could you cook me some breakfast?" Sora asked.

"No," stated Ashlee.

"Why not?"

"Because, this is your breakfast, and you need to learn to defend for yourself."

"Come no, please?" Sora begged.

"NO!"

Sora then pouted all the way to the kitchen to make his breakfast.

After Sora made his breakfast he walked over to where Ashlee was, and sat next to her.

"Meanie," Sora muttered.

"Hey, you need to stop being lazy," Ashlee replied back.

Riku and Kairi woke up a few minutes later, and they made themselves their own breakfast, and then sat in the living room with Sora and Ashlee.

"Wow Ashlee, I never knew you could wake up early," Riku commented.

"I don't, but since we are in space, there really is no night and day, so my sleeping habits don't matter."

"I thought you were going to stare out the window the whole day?" asked Kairi.

Ashlee shook her head, "I got bored, and when I get bored, I do something else."

After that the gang decided to relax the whole day as in, Kairi drawing some pictures, Sora challenging Riku to video games and Ashlee napping away.

After a whole day, they finally reached their destination, GAIA.

* * *

"Sora, Riku, Kairi, come on we got to land this ship already!" Ashlee whined.

"What are you anxious about?" Riku asked her.

"Wouldn't you be anxious or excited that your home world appeared out of no where?"

Riku nodded his head. He would definitely miss Destiny Islands if it disappeared forever.

Sora landed the gummi ship and then they all got out. When Ashlee got out, she was amazed and was suspicious. On the other hand Riku, Sora, and Kairi were amazed on what world Ashlee used to live on.

Apparently the gang lived the town Ashlee used to live in. The gang walked around and saw a bar, houses, shopping areas, and an ice cream stand.

"Let's go get some ice cream," Ashlee suggested. She lead the gang to get ice cream, and Sora paid for it. Riku got sea salt ice cream, Kairi got cotton candy, Sora got cherry, and Ashlee got sea salt and cookie dough ice cream. She got two because she was really hungry and not to mention it was hot on this world.

They went to go and sit down somewhere and it happened to near the bar. Ashlee explained that this was actually Cid's bar, but he left some other people to run it while he left to go to Radiant Garden. His daughter didn't want to run it, and the fact that they barely see each other is understandable.

While they were eating, Ashlee heard some singing in the bar. She peeked through the window and saw something excepted.

She quietly went back to eating her ice creams silently, until someone asked what she saw. That wasn't a long time either, it was only about 10 minutes.

"Ashlee, what did you see that surprised you?" Sora asked.

"Something you don't want to know," Ashlee replied.

"Oh we want to know," Kairi responded.

"I don't know how you guys are going to take it, so lets go inside the bar," Ashlee suggested.

"In a bar?" everyone shouted except Ashlee.

"Of course, why not?"

"Maybe we are underage," Kairi replied.

"Oh don't worry, I've been in here many times, just don't drink anything," Ashlee replied sweetly. Then they entered, and the gang was still clueless on why Ashlee was surprised. Ashlee ended up sitting in the back, staring at the stage. Sora, Riku and Kairi followed that example but was still confused and clueless about the whole moment. They watched when a new scene unfolded.

A young girl about 14 was standing on a stage with drums in the background the guy ready to play, a blonde spiky haired kid with a guitar, and the same girl with a microphone.

"Hey guys, are you ready for some singing?" questioned the young girl.

Everyone in the bar nodded, Sora and Kairi looked around and knew that the crowd hear this mysterious girl sing before.

Riku just looking around seeing how a 14 year old girl could be like in a bar, and singing no less.

"_Koko ni aruno wa kimi ga ima made eranda michi no  
Kotae tachi yo hora jishin motte susumeba ii  
totemo shizen nano ame agari no  
asufaruto ni niji kakaru youni_

LONELY kaze ga fuite  
FEELING ki ga tsuita yo  
kotae wa doko nimo nai kedo  
CALL ME wakaetteru wa  
WITH YOU ai wa itsumo  
Ataeau mono

FOR YOU  
Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka  
Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara  
Nando tzumazu itato shitemo  
FOR YOU  
Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu  
Yume miru koto  
Kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite

Kidzutsuitemo namida korae gaman shitetayone  
Sonna kimi wo ichiban chikaku de mitekita kara  
Nanimo iwanakutemo wakatteruyo  
Donna toki mo ganbatteta koto

LONELY mayottanara  
TRY AGAIN nandodatte yarinaosu koto dekirukara  
I'M HERE soba ni iru wa  
BELIEVE ME osorenaide  
shinjiau koto

FOR YOU  
Kitto kimi mo itsu no hi ka  
Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara  
Nando kizutsuiteta to shitemo  
FOR YOU  
Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu  
Yume miru koto  
Hitomi dake wa sorasanaide ite

Kimi ga egaku yuuki ga home  
Kakegae no nai dakara mou noni  
Kataruyo ima ryoute hiroge FLY

Kitto kimi wa itsu no hi ka  
Kono sora wo toberu hazu dakara  
nando tsumazuita to shitemo  
FOR YOU  
Taisetsu na koto wa hitotsu  
Yume miru koto  
Kokoro dake wa tozasanaide ite"

The girl finished with the last lyrics, and got cheers from the whole audience. The singer was really great. The singer went and hugged the blonde spiky haried dude, and the blonde hair dude went to a black haired girl and started talking. The young mysterious girl went and grabbed a soda.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi were amazed at what a 14 year old girl could do, I mean, she was singing in a bar, and acting like it was normal. They turned to look over at Ashlee and noticed that she was gone.

Sora, Riku and Kairi panicked again, since Ashlee was missing, and of course, since they are on a world they have never been to before, they don't know what to expect or see. They looked around in the bar to see Ashlee grabbing a drink.

"One pepsi, mister," Ashlee ordered.

"Coming up miss," the bar counter dude said. He then served her drink and Ashlee just started to play with it instead of drinking it right away, and everyone knows that it was her favorite drink.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Riku comes up and asked.

"Waiting for the right time," she replied back.

"The right time? The right time for what?" Sora questioned.

"A right time to stop someone from ruining something precious to me."

"What is going on?" Kairi came up and asked Ashlee.

"An event that shouldn't happen is happening soon."

Kairi just went into confusion, and Riku and Sora were also confused.

"Just wait until I tell you guys something important." Ashlee stated since she saw her friends all confused.

* * *

Outside the bar stood two people. A crimson haired girl, and another girl with black hair and a lilac dress with a black jacket. They entered the bar, and headed towards a certain destination and that destination was towards that mysterious young girl who had just sang. They started talking and Ashlee was busy watching with widened eyes.

"Okay, I had enough," Ashlee stated and then stormed out of the bar.

Sora, Kairi and Riku ran out after her, and saw Ashlee just standing out in the middle of the town.

"Ashlee, what are you doing?" yelled Riku.

"Attracting attention," Ashlee replied.

"Attracting attention for what?" Sora asked.

"I'm trying to get Rika or Maleficent here to explain something to me," Ashlee replied.

"Why would you do that? Not only they are after you, but they are like the most evil people in the world, are you insane?" Kairi yelled.

"Yes! I am, now if you excuse me, I need answers," Ashlee said and then ran off towards a lake.

"What is with Ashlee and lakes?" Riku muttered to himself.

* * *

Ashlee ran towards a lake nearby since the sound of running water always calmed her down. She sat down and played with the water and then waited for a few moments and then called out, "Rika, Maleficent I know you are there."

"Dear Ashlee, nice surprise to be seeing you," Maleficent greeted evilly.

"Get straight to the point, why did you bring back Gaia, and why are you messing with my memories?" Ashlee questioned.

"Simple, I just wanted you to be happy, to see your old friends again and back when you were innocent and actually had friends," Maleficent replied.

"I do have friends!" Ashlee yelled at the old witch. "Sora, Riku and Kairi are my friends."

"Do you really think so?" this time Rika spoke up.

"Sora, Kairi, and Riku are warriors of light, do you really think that they would to hang around a useless girl who uses the power of darkness to defeat evil?" Rika taunted.

"So, what does that have to do with anything?" Ashlee questioned.

"Just face it, evil and darkness are the same thing."

"Your wrong," Ashlee spoke. "Evil is when you do horrible things in your lifetime, Darkness is the opposite of light, so basically you need both to survive in this universe. It's just way you use it."

Rika sneered. She thought that Ashlee would have broken down by now. She basically failed again big time, especially since Maleficent is right next to her.

Maleficent walked up and tilted Ashlee's chin to look right into her eyes. "One day you will have respect for me, and I will gain what if rightfully mine."

"Never," Ashlee spat out. "You will never get, what you want, because someone will always be there to stop you, even if it means me destroying you myself."

"Haha, we will see," Maleficent laughed, and then left Rika and Ashlee their all alone.

"Here we are face to face again, just like last time, in that Christmas Town." Rika explained.

"Yeah, except this time, I can't get hurt. We are in my memories, and in my memories whatever I say goes, so you can't touch me." Ashlee replied.

"Damn," Rika muttered. "Well, bringing pain to you any day is pleasure for me."

Then Rika disappeared into a corridor of light, which probably lead to Maleficent's base.

Ashlee turned around to see Riku, Sora, and Kairi staring at her. _'Great, this is what I get for people following me.'_

* * *

Riku, Sora, and Kairi witnessed the whole scene between Rika and Maleficent and Ashlee. They were surprised when Ashlee said 'my memory', and when Rika used a corridor of light.

Ashlee walked over to the gang and she waited for the burst of questions that were going to be thrown at her.

Though, it never came. The gang was still shocked between the scene, and Ashlee was always waiting for the negative response instead of the positive response. Ashlee looked between the faces each person held after the little shock. Sora was surprised, Kairi felt betrayed for some reason, and Riku was surprised and felt kind of guilty.

"What happened back there?" Sora asked.

"Oh you know, enemies trying to kill me again, the simple stuff." Ashlee replied normally.

"How is that simple?" Riku asked.

"Easy, protect myself to the point where I won't get killed, I've done it before."

"Right," they all said.

"Well come on, lets go exploring and forget everything that happened, and I can explain while we go and look around Gaia, I can show you my favorite places, before this world was plunged into darkness." Ashlee said, and then she grabbed Sora and Riku's hands and Sora managed to grab Kairi's hand before they ventured off into sightseeing.

* * *

**Man, I'm like on a role. I've have been updating more frequently now. That might not last, I kind of really want to update my other stories too. So tell me if you like this chapter, and any idea's would be great. Remember R&R.**

**-Shifuni  
**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Memories Torn Apart

Chapter Thirteen: Memories Torn Apart

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or Square Enix or Pirates of Caribbean. I just own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila.

_Italics are flashbacks._

* * *

Ashlee led them into a park.

"Why did you lead us here Ashlee?" Riku asked.

"Because in a few minutes, we are going to have flashbacks of my past."

"Why?" Kairi wondered.

"Everyone wants to know more about me, and my past, and possibly how I got my powers, this is how we are going to do this, and it will explain everything."

Ashlee then concentrated the earliest memory she had of her background knowledge.

"_Mommy!"a young girl called out._

"Who is that?" Kairi pointed to the young girl in with dark brown hair.

"That is me, when I was younger." Ashlee replied.

_The young Ashlee was walking the forest looking for her mommy. Her brother wasn't around, so she went to her mommy for her problems. She ended up not finding her, but finding a silver haired one-winged angel._

"_Who are you?" young Ashlee called to the mysterious fellow._

"_My name is Sephiroth, dear Ashlee. I need to know where you brother is, and I think only you can tell me," Sephiroth said._

"_Um," Ashlee hummed. She actually had no clue where her brother was, and talking to strangers is a bad idea anyways. "I don't know."_

_Sephiroth her up and slammed her against a tree trunk, and then he spoke._

"_If you don't tell me…"_

"_Lay another finger on her, and I swear I'll kill you!" a young boy with blonde hair yelled._

"_You don't want me, to touch her, your sister."_

"_Get your filthy hands off of her, you have no right." The boy said again, in more of a demanding tone._

_Ashlee was still stuck to the tree trunk when Sephiroth finally let her go by dropping her to the ground._

"_Ashlee!"_

"_Ni-san," Ashlee sobbed. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to find mommy." _

_Cloud hugged her. "It's alright, you're not in trouble. This man is, now go find mommy, she is in the house, and tell her, I'll be home for dinner, and don't tell dad."_

"_Okay, ni-san, I won't tell dad. Love you," Ashlee said._

"_Love you too, Ashlee." Cloud replied, and then Ashlee left to the house where she lived._

The Flashback ended and they were back in the woods, or well in their own minds.

"So that was the first event in your life when you were little, which scared the crap out of you?" Riku questioned.

"Yes, that was the first time, I met Sephirtoh and I didn't even know why Cloud was fighting him, I feel so stupid now though." Ashlee admitted.

"What are you going to show us next?" Sora questioned. He was really into this since; he was getting to learn more about this person.

"Hm, well, I think, I'll keep them a surprise." She replied back.

_A 10 year old Ashlee was walking down the street with a 10 year old Rika and 11 year old Leila. They were walking down the street and they were eating some sea-salt ice cream, while laughing and joking about older memories._

_Rika felt something strange. "Rika are you alright?" asked a concerned Ashlee._

"_It's nothing. I think I need to go home for a while, I need to help my mom with the cooking for tonight's festival." Rika replied with a smile._

"_Oh yea, the festival, I hope Cloud will be their tonight, instead of working. You know how he is." Ashlee reminded them._

"_Yea, but then again, if it was important to you, he wouldn't miss it for the world," Lelia reminded them both._

"_True, but this is a city festival. I really don't care if I miss it. Besides, that means I can spend more time with my mom, and dad. I haven't had the time to, you know, busy saving my ass from being expelled from school." Ashlee laughed. "You know, school is freaking hard. I never thought that it would be hard. Especially when it's boring, I mean it's not my fault that somehow the chalkboard eraser landed on a tack and it flipped and pricked Mrs. Smith neck. Totally not my fault."_

"_You know you planned it. You have such amazing skill," Rika admired. "Your lucky."_

"_I don't feel lucky, I know something is going to happen very soon, and it ain't pretty."_

_Next thing you know, Rika is surrounded by a beam of light._

"_Rika!" The other two girls shouted._

"_Don't worry, the light showed me, what is supposed to happen, and you're going to die Ashlee," Rika spoke in a god like manner._

"_Die, not me, I got a whole life to live, and the best way, I keep alive is by running!"_

_Ashlee then grabbed Leila and ran in the opposite direction._

Then Ashlee, Rika, Sora, and Kairi got sucked out of that memory.

"That is how Rika got consumed and confused?" Kairi questioned.

"Yes," Ashlee responded. "When you have too much light, when you're not a princess, it consumes you and you think that you need to fix the universe, when that is not true. Everyone needs a little bit of darkness inside of them to live, unless you like me, when I have full powers of darkness inside of me."

"Oh, what about Leila and you what happened?" Sora asked.

"Oh, we ran. That is all we did was run. Leila ran home, and didn't go outside for weeks, and I was always by my brother's side. He knew I was in trouble but of course we didn't know why. So he protected."

"So let's skip a year or two, shall we?" Ashlee said eagerly. Soon, the group was sucked into one of Ashlee's terrible memories.

"_Cloud, where do you think Rika went?" Ashlee asked her older brother. They were in their house sitting at the kitchen while they both were eating._

"_She must have joined forces with other people, dangerous. I never did liked her." Cloud explained. Then he stuck some food into his mouth._

"_HEY!" Ashlee yelled while she waved her fork, "You liar, you know you liked hanging out with her."_

"_Yea, before she tried to kill you," Cloud narrowed his eyes at her._

_Ashlee sighed, she could never get through to her brother. "I don't know what is happening, I mean come on, and I haven't even done anything wrong yet."_

"_Keyword _yet_," Cloud mocked. "I bet you, whatever it is, it probably is nothing."_

_Ashlee agreed. "Yeah, you are right. I mean what possibly could go wrong."_

_The grounds started to shake, screams heard in every corner, and panic rose within the city. Every single channel on the teley switched to the news. They broadcasted that the world was ending, and Ashlee and Cloud ran outside._

"_OMG, Cloud what are we going to do?" Ashlee looked around to see buildings destroyed and flames lazing everywhere. "What are these black ant things?"_

"_They are called Heartless." Cloud spoke. He remembered the name from before. They came to the world before Ashlee was born and this was the first time Ashlee saw them. "This was my reason for joining SOLDIER."_

_Cloud then ran off, forgetting all about Ashlee, but on his mind was destroying the Heartless._

"_Cloud, don't leave me!" Ashlee yelled but Cloud was too far off hearing distance to notice._

_Ashlee ran to help many of the citizens get off this planet. She tons only a few. She got Tifa on a gummi ship, some villagers, and some Moogles._

"_Ashlee where are you going?" Tifa called out to the young teen._

"_I'm going to find Cloud, I don't want anything to happen to him." Ashlee called out, and then ran off to find her older brother._

"_Cloud! Cloud, where are you?" Ashlee roamed throughout the streets, calling out his name, but no answer came._

"_What am I going to do?" Ashlee cried out. "The ship is already gone, Cloud is missing, my world is torn apart right in front of my eyes. I lost everything." Ashlee put her head in her hands, waiting for a death wish to come._

"_**Don't worry Sweetie. Just use your gift."**_

_Ashlee blinked. "Whose there?"_

_No response. _

"_What gift? I don't have anything. I'm just an ordinary girl!" Ashlee screamed to the air._

"_**Just imagine a safe place to travel to. You heard your brother stories about people traveling to other worlds. Just say the name in your head, and you will be there."**_

"_Are you sure, invisible voice, because I usually don't trust myself." Ashlee admitted._

"_**Don't worry, it's just like having a second nature, it comes naturally."**_

"_It better," Ashlee scoffed. Ashlee closed her eyes, and soon enough, she disappeared through a black portal and not knowing that her brother was already gone._

"So that is when, you first started using your dark powers." Kairi said.

"Yepp," Ashlee said.

"But who was that voice?" Riku asked.

"I actually have no clue." Ashlee admitted. "It hasn't talked to me since, I've left my home world."

"Maybe it was an important person to you that you lost?" Sora suggested.

"I don't remember anyone important who could do that." Ashlee thought back to all her friends and family.

* * *

Sora, Kairi, Riku and Ashlee walked back to the gummi ship.

"We are sorry for your loss, Ashlee." Sora apologized.

"Well, I know that Cloud and Tifa are okay, so it's really not a loss." Ashlee admitted sadly.

"But you still lost someone. It counts."

"I guess." Ashlee sighed. "Come on, let's get off this fake world, I don't need to bring up anymore lost memories. I'm already tortured enough."

Kairi, Sora, and Riku walked into the gummi ship, and Ashlee had one more look before stepping into the gummi ship, but not before hearing this.

"_**Be strong my young angel. There are many times where you feel like giving up, but remember you always have your friends on your side."**_

Ashlee scrunched her face and then walked back into the gummi ship, afraid of who that voice was.

* * *

"Ash, you okay?" Riku came over and sat next to Ashlee on the couch.

"Yepp, beautiful, why?"

"Because it seems like you are down in the dumps." Riku replied.

"Well, going through all that, I probably would."

"Do you want to go to someplace that would make you feel better?" Riku suggested. After all, they were sorry for Ashlee. Now they all know why she doesn't talk about her past.

"Hell, yea!" Ashlee said excitedly. "I know the exact place where I want to go."

Ashlee jumped up and headed towards to the control room. "You know, I think I can just type the name of the world, and we can just fly there," she thought to herself.

Ashlee typed the name, and the gummi ship flew off towards the destination.

"Ashlee, where are we going?" Sora said, coming from his bedroom.

"Oh, well, we are going to my favorite world, more like a vacation world, and before you say anything, the heartless can wait. It's more like, I know what is happening, and it isn't that bad in the worlds yet. Also, wouldn't you guys like a challenge, almighty keybearers?"

That definitely got Sora pumped. "Okay, sure?"

"But where are we going though?"

"We are going to Naruto World."

* * *

**Yes, we are going to Naruto's World Next. The World is going to be in Shippuden. Naruto's chapter is probably going to be longer than normally I do, so i would say that you can actually might enjoy reading those.**

**So, remember to review.**

**-Shifuni :D**


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Hero's Comeback

Chapter Fourteen: Hero's Comeback

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or Square Enix or Pirates of Caribbean. I just own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila.

* * *

The gummi ship landed off the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village, then it disappeared to where only the gang could see it and not anyone else, after all you don't want ninja's stealing the ship and flying to unknown places.

Ashlee steeped out of the ship looking like a ninja. Her outfit was some white sweatpants with tape around one leg, and a tradition kimono top which gray with a silver dragon pattern on it. She wore black sandals and her hair was up in a ponytail, with a ribbon holding it up. She also wore Konoha's forehead protector around her neck.

Kairi's outfit was a skirt with leggings and the skirt was pink. The top was white and it was a fish net and a jacket covered it. She was wearing blue sandals, and Kairi's hair was just left alone.

Sora was wearing, some shorts that were black, and a white loose top. His sandals were blue, and his spiky hair stayed the same.

Riku was wearing that blue jonin clothing, except her wore a gray vest over top and had tape wrapped around his left leg. His sandals were blue also.

"Oh yeah, I love this place," Ashlee exclaimed. "I hope I get to see Naruto again."

"How come you look cooler than us?" Sora asked.

Ashlee looked over at her three friends, and saw that they looked like starter ninja, and then Ashlee found a reflection of her and saw that she was better lookin` than the other three.

"Oh, that is because I was a ninja longer than you, and I actually trained and grew, and I actually had money to buy clothes to fit into this world, and don't worry the Hokage knows. Just don't get on her badside, please." Ashlee pleaded and mocked.

"Why?" Kairi asked.

"Because, she is like the strongest women alive," Ashlee told them.

"No way, a woman can't be stronger than a guy," Riku disagreed.

"I totally agree with Riku," Sora said.

"Well, be prepared to be defeated by that statement," Ashlee said. "I can totally prove you wrong."

"Come on, lets go see if Naruto or Sakura is around." Ashlee did the motion thing with her hand to make them follow her all the way to the gate of the Leaf Village.

The two guards stopped them on the way there.

"State your name and business," one of them said.

"Ashlee Strife, as you two should remember, he to visit Lady Tsunade, and these are my friends."

"Oh, Ash, I never thought you would come back. Tsunade knew the reason why you left, but it's been two years since you left. Naruto left around the same time too."

"Is Naruto here?" Ashlee asked.

The two guards shook their heads. "He and Master Jiraya haven't come back yet. They will soon. Everyone knows it."

"Well, thanks. Come on Sora, Riku, and Kairi. We got to stop by Lady Tsunade's place."

They nodded their heads and followed Ashlee basically everywhere she went, like a lost puppy.

Ashlee and the gang finally reached the Hokage Tower. "Now, guys. Be respectful or you are going to get it. Then again, I'm not so, just don't follow my example."

"Ok," Sora, Riku and Kairi said.

They walked up the stairs and then down the hallway and Ashlee knocked on the door, to hear a "Come In," voice sounding like the old hag.

Ashlee walked in and was greeted by a strong hug.

"It's good to see you too, Grandma Tsunade." Ashlee spoke while trying to get air. "You're killing me."

Tsunade let go of the poor girl and looked to see three new faces standing behind her.

"And, who are these people you have with you?"

"Ah, you remember the stories I told you once I got to this world. After all the interrogations, and stuff…"

"Yes, I remember it well. You were pissed for a whole week. Naruto tried his hardest to get you talking."

"I know. He wouldn't stop bugging me. Anyways, this is Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Sora is the Keyblade Master. He is supposed to be here watching me, as I venture the world, getting rid of heartless and stop an evil villain trying to take over the whole entire universe."

Tsunade nodded her head in agreement. "You definitely need someone watching over you. Especially all the times you had gotten hurt, and sent to the hospital."

"That was totally not my fault!" Ashlee whined back. "Hey, is Naruto back yet?"

"No, but he should be here soon, and how come I haven't heard from my sister?" a new voice spoke.

"Kashi!" Ashlee ran and hugged him, while Kakashi twirled her around.

"Ash, how are you?" he asked letting her go.

"I've been doing okay, I found my real brother, and I have a team, and we are going to fight evil!" Ashlee said in an childish way.

"That is good for you, but where does that leave me?" Kakashi asked in a fake hurt voice.

"My adoptive brother," Ashlee gave him a thumbs up and gave him another hug.

"So who are your knew friends?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh, this is Sora, Riku, and Kairi. They are keyblade wielders like I am, and we came here, like a vacation sort of, because I don't see any heartless or nobodies anywhere." Ashlee looked around just to make sure.

"You sure are right, we ninjas have been dealing with that problem too. Don't worry." Kakashi assured. "But, we do have another problem though."

"What is that?" Sora asked, after having the courage to speak up.

"Sasuke."

"You mean that bastard left, and just broke Naruto's heart like that. They were so close." Ashlee got angry. Sasuke was a good guy and all, but he didn't have to leave to go to Orochimaru's hideout.

"We all know, you, Sakura, and Naruto took it pretty hard." Tsunade explained. "But once Naruto gets back, we are going to have a mission to retrieve Sasuke back no matter what."

"Alright!" Ashlee fist pumped.

"Um, so where is Naruto anyways?" Riku decided to ask.

"Um, he went training with Master Jiraya…"

"He went training with Ero-sennin?" Ashlee yelled out loud.

"Yes," everyone else in the room replied.

"Sorry,"

"Anyways, he went training for two years, to be protected from the Akatsuki." Tsunade explained.

"Ashlee by the way, we never did find out if the Akatsuki still wanted you or not," Kakashi included.

"Thanks bro," Ashlee sighed.

* * *

Two ninja's were walking down a dirt road and entered the gate. One with blonde hair and whiskers and the other one has white hair.

The two guards looked up in shock, and couldn't believe their eyes, and then a huge smile grew on their faces.

Sakura and Konohamaru along with his gang were walking down the very same street. They had finish their mission an hour ago and decided to hang out with Sakura for the day.

"Hey Sakura do you think that Naruto has returned?" Konohamaru asked the pinked hair girl.

"I don't know yet, but he should be returning soon. The village is so quiet without him around."

"I know what you mean," Konohamaru said.

Then the groups walked to the front gate to see the two guards smiling their heads off.

"Hey, look around town, you might see something interesting," one of them said.

"Wha?" Sakura was confused. Then her mind made a lightbulb go off inside. She ran to an area and saw Master Jiraya standing on the ground looking up and Naruto standing on top of this pipe.

"Naruto? Naruto? Is that you Naruto?" Sakura called up to him. "When did you get back?"

Naruto jumped down to meet Sakura. "This morning," he replied.

"Oi, Naruto, there is a surprise at the Hokage's Mansion," Sakura told him.

"Okay, hey Konohamaru, we'll catch up later." Naruto said, and waved goodbye, and running to the Hokage's Mansion along with Sakura, and Jiraya.

* * *

Ashlee was pacing back and forth in the mansion. Lady Tsunade told them all about Naruto, and what happened between him and Sasuke. Now they were waiting for Sakura, and to see if Naruto came back home or not.

"Naruto, needs to get his ass back home, or I will personally find him myself." Ashlee demanded.

"Calm down Ash," Riku comforted the teen. "From what I heard about Naruto, he likes to hurry himself, but then again, he could have mellowed out the last time you saw him."

"Nah uh, I think he is more determined, that is why he needs to get his ass back here now!"

Kakashi heard footsteps coming from the hallway, and then he walked over to the window, and was basically trying to hide from his old student.

"Kashi? What are you doing?" Ashlee asked with interest.

"Hiding," he said in one simple word, and then opened the window, and moved over to the ledge and started reading his porn novel.

Naruto and Sakura knocked on the door, and Ashlee face lit up with glee.

"Come in," Tsunade announced and as soon as the door opened, Ashlee pounced on her yellow haired friend.

"Ah!" Naruto screamed. He freaked because he know idea what hit him. He finally got a closer look and saw it was his friend Ashlee that left 2 years ago.

"Ashlee-chan! How are you?" Naruto asked his longtime friend.

"Nothing, just saving the worlds, and you?"

"Training my ass off, to go and save Sasuke from the clutches of Orochimaru."

"You know Naruto, I think, and I still think, that Orochimaru is a pedophile. I hope he doesn't touch you the wrong way, just remember that." Ashlee told him.

Naruto mad a disgusted face. "Why do you think that?"

"Isn't obvious?" Ashlee asked. "Haven't you heard the way he says Sasuke's name?"

Naruto shook his head.

"He says it like this _Sasuke-kun_, you know like all the fangirls he used to have."

Sakura then took notice of this, and Naruto also agreed with that too. "We better save him soon then, or Orochimaru might rape Sasuke!"

Tsunade was laughing at the whole scene that was happening in front of her. Jiraya did not want to think about it. "Ok, ok, let me see some progress Naruto, and you too Ashlee, and Sakura. Did you not think I would let you slip just because you had to save the worlds, I told you this before, Ashlee, when you come back to our world, I got to test you again. Naruto I need to see your progress, and Sakura, I need to see the progress from the training I gave you."

"Uh oh, Sakura has super strength." Ashlee whispered to her friends.

Riku and Naruto denied though, and Kairi was amazed.

"Fine, so who are we fighting against?" Ashlee asked the Hokage.

"He is out the window," Tsunade winked at Ashlee and pointed towards the window and Naruto walked over to the window and opened it, to see Kakashi-sensei.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yo," Kakashi waved at his young student.

Naruto climbed out the window, and gave Kakashi a book. Apparently it was Icha Icha Tactics and it got Kakashi excited.

"Settle down, Kakashi," Tsunade told the Jonin.

Naruto, and Sakura looked at each then back at Kakashi. "No way, we are fighting our sensei, along with Ashlee?"

Ashlee nodded her head. She then looked over at Riku, Sora, and Kairi. "Sorry you guys, you probably felt left out."

"No problem," Sora said to his friend. "It's amazing just being in new worlds, and don't worry, if there is heartless attacks then, we will jump in no matter what."

Ashlee gave them a thumbs up and then hugged them.

* * *

They were all now on the training grounds. Sora, Riku and Kairi were standing or sitting where Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraya was and they were going to watch the fight.

"Do you think they will pass?" Sora asked the adults.

"Maybe, depends on their skill and intellect gathering."

"Oh," all the teens replied.

* * *

Ashlee, Naruto, and Sakura were gathered at training ground three for the bell test they had to take and Kakashi was standing a few feet in front of them.

Naruto charged at him first, but Kakashi got ahold of him, just like he was young except Naruto grown taller.

"Don't be cocky, I haven't even said start yet." Kakashi reminded him. This reminded Kakashi of the nostalgic days when he still had Sasuke with them, and the group had no skills of ninja whatsoever.

Then Kakashi says start and disappeared. Sakura looks around. She looked up, front, behind, both sides of her. The only place was down below, so she put on her black gloves, made a fist and then punched the ground behind her, which made the ground shatter and Kakashi was totally surprise.

Sora and Riku were totally proved wrong about girls being weak in physical strength.

Then Kakashi decided to use some Taijustu and was too fast for them. Then they went in the forest and Kakashi used some Ninjustu and was more powerful than them, and the Genjustu he used was useless since it was a younger Sasuke. After a while, they were all starting to get tired.

"You guys, Kakashi has to have a weakness somewhere," Ashlee huffed trying to get in much air as she needed.

"I don't know," Sakura replied, "He has keen sense of smell, faster Taijustu then Lee, better Sharingan than Sasuke, and better than most people around here anyways."

Naruto was looking at the owl while the two girls were trying to agree on a plan. Then after staring at the owl, Naruto thought of an awesome plan.

"You guys, I totally figured out his weakness!" Naruto said excitedly.

"What is it?" the two girls asked him.

Naruto snickered. "Oh come on, it is really easy, you two been around him long enough, think about it!"

Sakura and Ashlee thought about it more and more and still didn't get it.

"Tell us Naruto!" Ashlee demanded.

"Ok, fine." Naruto said, then he whispered it into the two girls ears.

"OMG, Naruto you are the most unpredictable idiot I ever met." Ashlee complemented her friend.

* * *

Kakashi was resting around a tree, trying to catch his breath. "Man, the kids totally got tougher."

He then heard rustling in the bushes. Kakashi took out a kunai and positioned it in front of him.

"An front assault won't work against me."

Naruto, Sakura, and Ashlee jumped out of the bushes having this slow motion leap, but the it really wasn't.

"Go Naruto!" Ashlee called to him.

"Let's go Sensei, the ending of Icha Icha Tatics." Naruto began.

Kakashi's eyes widen. He didn't want to hear the ending of an awesome book he had just got. So he closed his ears.

Naruto was still speaking and because of the Sharingan, Kakashi could read Naruto's lips. So Kakashi closed both of his eyes, and after a minute or two, he opened his eyes to see Ashlee, Naruto, and Sakura standing there with bells in their hands.

"You must see through deception," Sakura told her sensei.

"Ha, ha, ha," Kakashi laughed. "You guys got me this time."

Then they all walked back to the training ground to check with Lady Tsunade.

* * *

"So what was the whole point of this test , Lady Tsunade?" Ashlee asked.

"To make sure, you guys were on a good team. Ashlee, I just wanted to test your skills and you passed."

"Alright!" Ashlee said excitedly.

"Naruto, Sakura, you two are now on Team Kakashi, no longer sensei and student, but equals."

Naruto and Sakura smiled at each other, and they all high five each other.

"Come guys, we need to get some Ramen," Ashlee told them. She looked over at Sora, Kairi, and Riku. "Come on , you guys need to try Ichiraku's Ramen, it is the best."

* * *

**Awesome, i know right. They will probably staying in Naruto's world to the end of Rescue Gaara Arc. The reason is because Ashlee wants them to meet Gaara. Also to answer your questions. Ashlee has been in Naruto's world a lot.**

**Remember Review!**

-**Shifuni  
**


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Dangerous of a Mission

Chapter Fifteen: Dangerous of a Mission

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or Square Enix or Naruto. I just own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila.

* * *

The gang was at the Ramen Shop, Naruto's and Ashlee's favorite restaurant. They all sat down and ordered ramen and Sakura, and Naruto paid for all of it.

"So, what exactly happened?" Kairi asked. She really couldn't understand why Sasuke would have left, after all, Sakura, Naruto and Ashlee knew him as a very good friend.

"I guess it would have to start off with the Uchiha Massacre," Ashlee started. "When Sasuke was little, he had an awesome relationship with his older brother Itachi Uchiha. They were the best brothers, or son's anyone could have asked for. Their parents were proud of them, but Sasuke didn't see that when his father looked at him, because his father paid more attention to Itachi and his mom paid more attention to Sasuke, but their parents loved them equally anyways."

"So, what happened?" Sora asked, couldn't wait any longer.

"Itachi killed everyone in the whole clan, except for Sasuke, ended up scarring Sasuke by showing him through an eye justu, that Itachi knows, and showed him, what happened that night."

Sora, Riku and Kairi's faces were glum now. They never knew that it could have been that bad, especially by your own sibling.

"Now, Sasuke ended up being an social outcast by that. Living alone, not talking to everyone, and thinking about revenge all the time," Ashlee explained.

"And that is what he is doing right now," Naruto started talking. "He went to this bastard Orochimaru, to get more power."

Sakura was near the verge of tears, but she held them in. "He got this curse mark, that transforms him into the flying evil thing, and it is not a pretty sight."

"Apparently Sasuke likes it though, he enjoys power!" Ashlee cried out.

"SO we all promise to bring Sasuke back to the Leaf Village no matter what," Naruto cheered loudly.

Sora and Riku and Kairi looked at each other and it kind of reminded of themselves. They had fought their hardest to bring each other back to the Islands, and they won, but they felt bad for Naruto and Sakura because they still haven't brought back Sasuke, their friend.

"And it isn't easy either," Ashlee complained. "Sasuke mind has been corrupt. I think it is because he didn't want to lose anyone anymore, so he decided to stay lonely."

"Well, I think we had one hell of an adventure for one night!" Naruto cheered lightly.

Sora and Riku looked at the bowls and saw how many everyone ate. Ashlee and Naruto had the most.

"Well, I have to go home, my parents must be worried." Sakura told them all. She then hugged Ashlee and she walked off.

"I should get going too," Naruto concluded. "I haven't seen my home in over 2 years. It's probably all dusty."

He too then walked off, leaving the keyblade wielders at the shop.

"Come on," Ashlee said, "I know a hotel where we can all stay, and it's free, isn't that nice?"

Then they all walked off to the hotel where Ashlee used to stay when she was in this world. They walked in and the landlady greeted Ashlee like old friends.

"Hey Ash, back from traveling?" the landlady said.

Ashlee nodded, she gave a smile to her, acting like old friends. "How was the place in the two years I have been gone? Gotten any new visitors?"

"Nah, you were my main one, and when you were gone basically gone lonely," the Landlady told her.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, but I totally forgot your name," Ashlee told her honestly.

"Oh, well, your memory was always awful," the landlady teased, "You can just call me, Lei."

"Lei, that name sounds familiar." Ashlee murmured. "Well, thanks Lei. I appreciate it."

Ashlee and the gang walked into different rooms to stay in. While Ashlee was in her room, she decided to map out a plan on what to do.

* * *

The next day, Ashlee and the gang, decided to tag along with Naruto's team for mission, since Sora, Kairi and Riku decided to know the place more.

Tsunade and Shizune gave them a C-rank mission since Naruto just got back from traveling and Ashlee wasn't used to her ninja skills in a while.

"What?" Naruto yelled. "No, no, no!"

Everyone sweat dropped, while Tsuande was pissed and Shizune was grinning sheepishly. Tsunade knew that Naruto was going to act this way, and Shizune was like, 'I should have listened to you,' kind of look.

"Hey, listen brat," Tsunade said, "I give you your mission and you do them."

"Whatever," Naruto murmured. "The Third Hokage was better; he understood that I was ready to test my skills.

"What did you say?" Tsuande yelled. Then a messenger slammed opened the door and ran across the room.

"Urgent message from the Hidden Sand Village," The lady said. "I did the best of my ability to decipher it."

Tsunade looked at the message and was astonished. "No way," Tsunade whispered.

"Never mind that mission, I am assigned Team Kakashi a new mission, along with Ashlee, Sora, Kairi and Riku."

"What is it ma'am?" Sakura asked.

"The sand shinobi were under attack by the Akatsuki, and they need our help. The worst part is that they took Gaara away from his village, and they are aiming to take his bjiuu."

Everyone gasped except Sora, Riku and Kairi, because they have no idea what a bjiuu is.

"Poor Gaara…" Ashlee trailed off. "We got to help him, we got to help the Sand Siblings."

"That's right, that is why I'm sending you to the Sand Village. Meet me at the front gate," Tsunade instructed.

Then the group left and walked towards the front gate. While they were walking, Sora asked what a bjiuu was.

"A bjiuu is a demon put inside a human body. You would have to use a justu for that use, but no one wants a life like that. Naruto has a bjiuu and of course every thought that he was the monster, but he wasn't. Everyone treated him like shit, but once Naruto started to prove himself worthy to the village, everyone become friendlier to him," Ashlee explained.

"Yepp, and the first person to understand my pain was Gaara, and now the Akatsuki are after him," Naruto said.

They reached the gate to meet with Tsuande and Shizune.

"Guys be careful, and don't do anything drastic," Tsunade told them.

"We won't," Sakura called out. Just then Jiraya came out, and jumped next to Tsunade and whispered something in her ear.

"Yes, I know, that is why I'm sending them," Tsunade pointed to Naruto's team and Ashlee's team.

"Ah! Ashlee, haven't seen you in a long time!" Jiraya greeted.

"Yes, I know." Ashlee said, "Now, is the Akatsuki after me too?"

"Unfortunately yes, they would bring you to a higher power than them, so I would be careful, but of course you are a special child just like Naruto, so I expect you alive and well." Jiraya explained.

Ashlee did the military salute, "Yes sir."

Jiraya looked at Naruto, "Naruto come here, I got to talk to you."

Naruto walked over to the side with Jiraya and everyone else watched.

"Now Naruto, don't get angry. We both know what happens when your emotions get out of control," Jiraya instructed Naruto.

"I get it, if they want me, well let me at them." Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! You know what happens when the Akatsuki take you, basically the end of the world, and every shinobi would fight to protect you. Now be careful." Jiraya said to Naruto, and then walked over at Kakashi.

"Watch over Ashlee and Naruto. Don't let them take either of them or its disaster for all of us." Jiraya said to copy ninja.

"You got my word," Kakashi said.

Then they walked off towards the destination of the Sand Village.

* * *

When they were running through the trees, they saw Temari walking back home.

"Temari!" Sakura called out. Then they landed next to her.

"Hey guys, what is up? And Ashlee who are your friends?" Temari asked.

"Sora, Riku and Kairi, keyblade weilders, trying to save the universe basically, I see you have changed," Ashlee told her.

"Well, yeah, had to keep working. I'm a jounin now, I'm your superior now," Temari mocked.

"Shut up," Ashlee said back.

"Temari," Sakura started, "Gaara has just got taken by the Akatsuki, and we are here to help the village in anything they need."

"They took Gaara!" Temari asked.

"Yepp, I know how you feel, now we have to hurry," Ashlee said, and then they started to head towards the desert.

While they were running, Sakura tried to catch up with Naruto, but Naruto was too fast, because of his emotions. Sakura took a pill to catch up. When she did, she asked about the fox, and of course the Akatsuki, since she was kind of short of information. Then they reached the desert but had to stop short because of the sandstorm. They sat in the cave and waited patiently because of the storm, but Naruto really didn't want to wait.

"The storm needs to hurry up, we got to save Gaara!" Naruto said with frustration.

"Naruto, calm down," Ashlee said. "This is even for Temari, but she is the one who is acting better than you, remember it's her brother."

Soon, the storm passed and the friends all came to the village, and one of the guards informed that Kankuro has been poisoned and they can't figure out how to get rid of it, so Sakura decided to take a look at him. While Sakura was doing that Kakashi got attacked by an old lady, saying that he was the White Fang of the Leaf, but he wasn't, the old lady Chiyo mistook him for that person instead.

Kankuro ended up snatching one of the Akatsuki's piece of clothing and Kakashi took out his ninja hound Pakkun, and he sniff the piece and they were trying to trace the base of where they took Gaara.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Tsunade was looking through a newspaper, and was looking at the lottery ticket number.

"No way!" Tsunade exclaimed, "I won, that is bad."

"Shizune!" Tsunade called out.

"Yes, milady?" Shizune asked.

"I'm sending another team to help Kakashi," Tsunade said. "I just got a bad omen."

"The only team that just got back would be Team Gai," Shizune said.

"Okay send them in, I need to tell them what is going on," Tsunade said, and Shizune led them in and Tsunade explained the mission. They were excited to see Naruto and Ashlee and her friends too.

Then they set off, following Kakashi's dog.

* * *

**Okay, i know it is short, but it has good information. I decided to update for once. So yeah, So how is everyone's summer? mine is okay, i got bug bites, poison ivy, and scratches all over. Also, i'm deciding to do this Torchwood/Doctor Who crossover sometime in the future, if anyone is interested. So Remember to Read and Review!**

**-Shifuni**


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Emotional Scar

Chapter Sixteen: Emotional Scar

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or Square Enix or Naruto. I just own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila.

* * *

Tsunade, Shizune, and Gai's team, which consisted of Rock Lee, Tenten, and Neji Hyuga, were standing at the gate and Tsunade was seeing them off, and of course giving them directions.

"You are to help Kakashi's team, which is helping Suna, in anything they need," Tsunade instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am," Gai saluted, and then he sneezed.

"Have a cold?" Tsunade asked.

"No, it's just allergies," Gai replied back.

"Man, it's been a long time since we have seen Naruto," Tenten commented.

"Oh yeah, Ashlee, is there too, and she brought friends," Tsunade told them, and their faces lit up.

"Ah yes!" Lee commented, "Ashlee is so youthful, I can't wait to meet her friends!"

"Alright, on with the power of Youth!" Gai yelled, and he and Lee ran as fast.

"Guys, do we have to do this now?" Tenten whined.

"They'll never grow out of it," Neji said to her.

* * *

In Suna, everyone was still in their rooms getting ready. Naruto and Kakashi shared a room. Sakura had her own room, and Ashlee and Kairi had a room, and Sora and Riku had their own room. Kakashi was wide awake in the morning discussing with his ninja hound about the whereabouts of Gaara

In Ashlee and Kairi's room, Ashlee was awake, and Kairi was still sleeping so she decided to walk around since she couldn't sleep, and then Ashlee ended up walking into the hospital room, to see Kankuro laying down on the bed. She really felt bad for Kankuro since his brother has just been kidnapped and is probably dead, but she wasn't going to tell him that. She pulled up a chair and just watched Kankuro sleep. Then she heard footsteps and it was apparently a nurse.

"Miss, you can't be in here," the nurse said.

Ashlee turned her head, and the nurse saw who it was.

"Ah, Miss Ashlee, I'm soo sorry, my apologies," the nurse said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Ashlee asked, "You did nothing wrong, and it wasn't your fault, you were just following your orders, and by the way, how do you know me? I didn't tell you my name."

"I serve the Kazekage myself, and the Kazekage talks about you and Uzumaki Naruto a lot, and that is how I know about you," the nurse explained.

"Oh, I see, well I thank you," Ashlee said, "I'm glad to know that Gaara thinks about me, and I want you to know that Naruto and I will save Gaara, and we will bring him back, just you wait."

"Glad to hear Miss, make sure Kankuro is okay," the nurse said and left.

Then a few minutes later, Ashlee left Kankuro's side to check up on Kairi, Sora, and Riku. Naruto and Kakashi were up and Sakura was in the greenhouse making extra antidotes for just in case purposes.

Ashlee walked into her room and saw Kairi just waking up, so she left to get the boys up. She knocked on their door and got no response, soo she opened the door and saw them sleeping, so she decided to get ice cold bucket of water, and decided to pour in on the boys.

She ran to the bathroom, and saw a bucket, filled it up with cold water, and then ran to the kitchen and grabbed some ice and poured it in. Then she tiptoed to the guys room, and saw that they were still asleep. She walked over, and pours half of it on Sora, and the other half on Riku.

"AH!" Sora and Riku screamed at the same time, and then they both glared at Ashlee and chased her around the wing they were at.

"It was my of saying Good Morning, seriously you guys need to lighten up, it was only a joke," Ashlee tried to reason with them.

"Nope, you still gotta pay," Sora said.

"Well, get me back later, I think Kakashi has something important to tell us," Ashlee told her two friends and they stopped chasing them.

Then Sora and Riku went back to their rooms to change and met the gang in the meeting hall.

* * *

"We have found out that Gaara was taken and is at this base in the river country, which is between Suna and Konoha. Gai's team is already on their way there. We have to make our way to the area, and it might take a while, so be prepared," Kakashi explained.

"Gotcha," Ashlee replied.

Everyone nodded knowing that this information was essential. They were prepared, and ready to go and was about to leave the area, but then Granny Chiyo came and joined them.

"This old Granny is coming out of retirement," Chiyo recalled.

"Okay, is this everyone?" Kakashi asked, and looked around and saw Naruto, Sakura, Chiyo, Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Ashlee.

Everyone nodded and they sped off into the desert heat in the hope of finding Gaara in a good condition.

* * *

In a few good hours they have traveled, and Kakashi decided to rest, because it was getting dark and it would be hard to travel.

Chiyo explained who was a jinchuuriki and why people hated Gaara soo much. Chiyo didn't understand why Naruto and Ashlee wanted to save Gaara soo bad, until Kakashi explained to the whole group that Naruto and Ashlee was the only friends that Gaara ever had, and they both felt the same pain and hatred that Gaara felt, loneliness and hated by everyone around.

Chiyo asked why and it was because Naruto was a jinchuuriki like Gaara, and Ashlee was basically hated by everyone else, because of who she was. She was the Princess of Darkness, and everyone fears the darkness, but not Naruto or Gaara, because they help Ashlee the most. They helped heal her, and she to them, the three help each other in different ways, and they understood.

The next day, they saw they were walking through an open field, when someone with a coat that was black with red clouds appeared.

Naruto looked closely at him, and saw that it was Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi!" Naruto whispered.

"Itachi?" Sora commented, "That's Itachi Uchiha?"

"Long time no see Naruto," Itachi said, looking at Naruto. Then he turned his head to see the Princess of Darkness and the Keyblade Master.

"I see Ashlee came back, and the Keyblade Master and his friends," Itachi said as well.

"Yeah, and I still see you have that mysterious aura and that Sasuke hasn't killed you that," Ashlee responded back.

"I try," Itachi replied and then looked at Naruto and pointed his finger at him. "You're coming with me Naruto, and Ashlee."

Ashlee closed her eyes, but Naruto looked at his finger and became caught in a genjustu.

* * *

**Naruto's Genjustu**

Naruto created a shadow clone and both of them ran towards Itachi, and Naruto created a Rasengan, and thrust it into Itachi, and then Itachi disappeared and made turned into a crow.

"_A clone?_" Naruto thought.

Then when Naruto looked around, he saw three more Itachi's.

"_I already got caught in his genjustu, but I wasn't looking into his eyes,"_ Naruto thought. Just then the right side of Naruto's face started to peel, and it looked like Sasuke in his curse mark form.

"_Long Time No See…" _The curse mark of Sasuke started to speak and got control of Naruto's right arm and started to suffocate Naruto. _"I should have finished you off the last time we saw each other."_

Then Naruto remembers the time Sasuke and Naruto fought at the Valley of the End, the part where Sasuke was using his chidori on Naruto.

After he remember that, Naruto's stomach started to move, like something was pushing its way out of his body. Then his jacket started to open and Sakura's head popped out.

"_Why?" _Sakura questioned Naruto. _"Why Naruto? When Sasuke left why didn't you bring him back to me? I was wrong to believe in you."_

Naruto felt so much disappointment in Sakura's words. Then Naruto's right shoulder started to hurt really bad. Kakashi soon appeared on Naruto's right shoulder but only his head.

"_You couldn't even protect your closets friends," _Kakashi stated. _"I expected more from you, but you're a failure."_

Then Naruto hears a very familiar voice. _"As always, no matter what you come out of head."_ Naruto raises his head that isn't strangling him and on his hand it shows another one of his best friend's eye which was Gaara.

"_Only you achieve happiness," _Gaara's voice said. That was so heartbreaking to Naruto. His best friend he is trying to save. A tear fall from his eye.

"It's just a genjustu," Naruto reminds himself. "I know that is all it is but still…"

Then Sakura speaks again, _"Naruto, why did I believe in you?"_

"_You're such a disappointment Naruto," _Kakashi spoke to him.

"_You had such an easy life, and so lucky," _Gaara said again.

Then Sasuke speaks one last time, _"I'll finish you!"_

"Damn It, Damn It, Damn It!" Naruto says. "This isn't happening but I can't…"

Then Naruto remembers when his Master Jiraya taught him how to break free of genjustu. The first step is to temporally stop your chakra flow and then direct the extra power to the enemy to stop his flow. The second part would be your comrades. They would put their chakra in you to mess up the flow and you would break free. The third would be giving up because you have no idea what might happen in a genjustu.

"Some body, give me chakra, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Granny Chiyo, Ashlee, Sora, Kairi, Riku…please, GIVE ME CHAKRA!"

* * *

Then Naruto's illusion disappeared because Sakura, Granny Chiyo and Ashlee put their chakra inside Naruto's body.

"Are you okay?" Ashlee asked concerned. Her best friend. She had no idea what he had seen.

Then Kakashi made a blow to Itachi but missed. Then Kakashi jumped back to the group and asked if Naruto was okay.

"What happened to me?" Naruto asked still staring and getting his senses straight.

"You were caught in a genjustu, but you're okay now," Ashlee explained. "We all funneled our chakra into you, and broke the hold."

"I don't get it, where did his shadow clones go?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"There was no shadow clones, you just started running with your Rasengan and then stopped," Sakura explained.

Then Naruto remember when that happened, and then he knew he was already caught in the genjustu at that point in time.

"You're saying that I was already in the genjustu?" Naruto questioned.

"I'm afraid he is using more than just a visual justu," Granny Chiyo explained.

"I think it's about time for the main event," Kakashi explained. "Better get it together Naruto."

"Come on, Naruto, I'll show you how it's done, and I'm going to need you're guys help too Ashlee," Kakashi spoke.

"Alright!" Ashlee said pumped.

The gang just looked at each other and felt confused why Ashlee would be pumped but then again, she is one spirited young girl.

* * *

Kakashi and Itachi had this huge stare off, and then Kakashi ran forwards, and Itachi made hand signs super-fast and said "Fire style phoenix flower justu." Itachi then blew from his mouth and the fireballs sort of flew from his mouth, and Kakashi dodged all of them. Kakashi then looked back at the group.

"He's not done yet!"

The group got ready as Itachi prepared for a fireball justu.

"Fire style Fireball Justu!" Then Itachi blew a huge fireball from his mouth and aimed it toward Ashlee, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Naruto, Sakura, and Granny Chiyo.

Of course they all jump away from the fireball before it hit them. When the fireball disappears, then only one standing there is Kakashi with his lighting blade forming in his hand. Then Kakashi runs forwards to hit Itachi but Kakashi misses because Itachi jumped out of the way. Then Itachi feels this sensation on the top and it shows Naruto and Ashlee preforming a double Rasengan towards Itachi. Itachi didn't even move when they both hit him.

Sakura and Granny Chiyo, Sora, Riku and Kairi where hiding behind the trees, trying to avoid destruction.

"Did they get him?" Sora questioned.

"Naruto!"

"Ashlee!"

Sakura, Riku, Sora, and Kairi scream, worried for their friends safety.

After the smoke clears, the only one standing out in the open is Itachi, and Ashlee and Naruto nowhere to be found in the clearing.

"Well now, they both certainly learned an interesting justu," Itachi commented. "However…"

* * *

Naruto and Ashlee were both behind trees, trying to catch their breath from the attack they just pulled.

"Man, I didn't think they survive it that easily," Naruto said. "I could have swore we could have gotten him when Kakashi pulled his lightning blade as a diversion."

"I know, Itachi's had more practice, because he has been in more rouge fights, than any of us." Ashlee commented.

"His Sharingan is more of a problem," Naruto told her. "He can easily foresee what we are going to do. No way this is going to work. We are going to need a powerful justu that could take him out in one shot."

"And what kind of justu would that be?" Ashlee questioned, after she got her breathe back.

"I guess I would have to try out my new trick," Naruto said.

"What new trick?" Ashlee questioned.

Then all of a sudden, mist started surrounding the area.

"What is this?" Ashlee asked. "Wait I know this justu, this is that mist justu that Zabuza used back in the old days."

"Exactly," Naruto. "It's supposed to hinder Itachi's eyesight a little."

"Oh," Ashlee sighed.

* * *

"The hidden mist justu, an effective justu to stop genjustu, unless someone possesses the Sharingan." Itachi spoke out loud. "Kakashi! Can we please stop this childish game of hide and seek?"

Then Kakashi slowly stepped out of the shadows and a few feet away from Itachi.

"Sure, why not?" Kakashi told him. Then they had this stare down again. And then Kakashi threw his kunai. Itachi saw it and dodged them all and make his fireball justu again, which cleared all the mist.

Once it all cleared Itachi smirked, thinking he had gotten Kakashi.

Naruto and Ashlee watched the performance that Kakashi pulled, and thought it was totally awesome.

Then Kakashi came out of the ground, and tried to uppercut Itachi but Itachi stopped his punch, and then he tried to straight out punch him, but before Itachi hit Kakashi, Kakashi ducked and noticed something off from Itachi's fireball justu. Then Itachi grabbed Kakashi and made him stare him off in the eye to cast a genjustu, which Kakashi was now trapped in. Kakashi's genjustu was that he was paper, and he was supposed to be burning, but Kakashi didn't feel a thing.

Sakura on the other hand was worried she thought that Kakashi was caught, but Naruto and Ashlee were not. They knew Kakashi's plan to a t.

"You're just a shadow clone," Itachi said to Kakashi. Then the real Kakashi came out of the hole he made earlier while trying to uppercut Itachi.

Then Kakashi said out loud, "Attach him and my shadow clone, Naruto! Ashlee!"

"We're on it!" Naruto and Ashlee said together. Then they rushed at Itachi full power.

"GIANT RASENGAN!"

Then it created a full impact, and that made everyone amazed, including Sora, Riku, and Kairi. The thing was that, in that current moment, Naruto and Ashlee found out something wrong with the person they just killed.

"What was up with that smile, he just gave us?" Ashlee asked Naruto.

"No clue," Naruto responded back.

Everyone came out of the trees, and saw the result of the Giant Rasengan.

"What on Earth is happening?" Granny Chiyo asked.

"Because that is not the same person we just fought," Sora commented.

"True, he doesn't have the same face," Kairi pointed out.

"While we we're fighting, I knew something was off," Kakashi said.

"How can it, what the heck just happened?" Naruto questioned confused.

"It has to be some kind of justu or something," Sakura said.

"But that man," Granny Chiyo commented.

Kakashi looked at Granny Chiyo, "Do you know him?"

"I do," she replied back, "His name is Yura, and he's a jonin from our own village."

That shocked everyone in the group. They all thought how is that possible?

* * *

"A sand shinobi?" Naruto questioned.

"What does this mean?" Kakashi questioned.

"I wish I knew," Granny Chiyo replied.

"Someone was playing traitor," Ashlee replied.

"Ashlee!" Sora, Kairi, and Riku scolded.

"Hey! It's true," Ashlee replied. "I was just stating the facts."

"Anyways, he went missing around the time Gaara went missing," Granny Chiyo explained.

"That means he was a spy for the Akatsuki," Ashlee said.

"No he couldn't be," Granny Chiyo denied.

"Somehow he must have been justu," Ashlee said.

"That fireball justu that he used, was created by the Uchiha Clan, it's their specialty. That attack was the real thing." Kakashi explain, he only said that, because only an Uchiha was able to that, and here was that guy who perfected that justu perfectly.

* * *

Somewhere, where all the Akatsuki were at, they were performing the justu that was being used on Gaara, to suck out the Jinchuuriki inside him.

"You're back," The leader said.

"We bought time, we delayed then enough, to the point where we can finish," Itachi said.

"Well done, Itachi, Kisame," the Leader said.

* * *

"Just as I thought," Granny Chiyo said, as she took out a brush, and dipped in ink to write down information. "They were clearly trying to stall for time."

"They sure got a good justu," Kakashi said.

Naruto and Ashlee were staring down at the dead body before them. The friends were staring at them intensely. They never knew those two people were fighting people sooo skilled.

"Using a justu like this to stall us, mean only one thing, the extraction of the tail beast has already begun."

"What?" All the teens asked surprised.

"We don't have time," Kakashi said, "We must save Gaara right away, or it would be too late."

"So wait, hold on," Sakura said. "What do you mean extract the tailed beast?"

"There are after the Shukaku, they can draw out the one tail, they can create a new jinchuuriki," Granny Chiyo explained.

"A new jinchuuriki?" Ashlee questioned.

Everyone's faces looked grim.

"I told you didn't I? That the tailed beasts hold power beyond human capacity? And how every land uses them as military power?" Granny Chiyo said.

Everyone nodded their heads. "Jinchuuriki is a name given to them who can control that power."

"And I could imagine worse, if they lay hands on Ashlee, then all the worlds are doomed," Granny Chiyo explained.

"But earlier you said…" Sakura said. Then everyone remember what she said earlier when they were trying to get to the sand that beasts where huge concentration of power.

"I did say that, but they were sealed inside human born babies," Granny Chiyo said. Then she looked over at Ashlee. "I'm afraid your condition, may be worse, the force it on you when you were young, and you remember the pain you received."

Ashlee turned her head in shame; she didn't want to remember it anymore. Her friends not from the Naruto world turned to her, and gave her a look, saying _we need to talk about this later._ She then turned back to this mission, putting aside her own thoughts and needs.

Granny Chiyo then put down her scroll, and rolled it, and then used a justu to make appear and windup bird. Then she put another scroll into its mouth, wound it up, and then let it fly away to a certain destination.

Sakura's face was sad, and then it started to turn to a mean look. "There were several wars that were fought using the jinchuuriki right? And also they fought to control the darkness, to harvest and use them to conquer the war?"

"Yes, there was." Granny Chiyo replied back.

"Then the people who become Jinchuuriki or people like Ashlee…" Sakura started then stopped looking at both Naruto and Ashlee. "Alright then, how are tailed beasts extracted, or how do people like Ashlee become targeted?"

"For a jinchuuriki, a couple things are needed. A sealing justu, a strong ninjustu that is strong enough to counteract the tailed beast power, and plenty of time. For Ashlee's case, they need a keyblade to extract her heart, and then her heartless would become so huge, they would keep her in a cage, no friends or family to help, and use a special syringe to extract the darkness, and spread the darkness all around the worlds."

Everyone was saddened by these words that Granny Chiyo had said. Especially the girls, Sakura and Kairi. They always thought so low of their friends and now they might see equal eye, or at least have more intelligence of who they are with.

"That's right," Granny Chiyo said after a while. "Once a tailed beast is extracted, they die. Ashlee dear, I'm afraid you would be lost to the darkness."

"I already know this lecture, come on, let's get going," Ashlee said, and then she turned her back on everyone and started to walk forward.

Sakura then started to tear up, and Naruto noticed it. Ashlee noticed it too but didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment.

"You were always quick to cry, huh Sakura?" Naruto said trying to avoid the bigger subject. "Hey, don't worry, Ashlee, and I promise to save Gaara!" Then he smiled one of those '_don't worry about me smiles_'.

"Don't you get it?" Sakura replied back thinking Naruto was being idiotic again, "Naruto, I'm concerned-"

"Better hurry," Naruto interrupted. Then he walked forward to where Ashlee was when the rest of the group was still around the dead body.

* * *

Granny Chiyo's letter finally reached the Sand Village. Everyone is very anxious, even the injured Kankuro.

No one could believe Yura was a spy, and the fact that they already started the justu on Gaara, and that Gaara might be dead.

But things are starting to make a little more sense.

* * *

Kakashi's Squad and The Keyblade Masters were racing towards the meeting place that they have with Team Gai.

While Naruto and Ashlee were zooming through the trees, there teammates noticed how weak they were. They all knew that Naruto and Ashlee were not accustomed to the Giant Rasengan.

Then after a few hours Kakashi stopped. "Okay everybody, let's stop here."

"Why what's wrong?" Sora questioned.

"We are taking a break," Kakashi said smiling behind his mask. Naruto then angry at his sensei, and confused.

"What do you mean we don't have time?" Naruto asked. Ashlee agreed, she thought they didn't have time to save anymore.

"You guys, our pace has slow since facing off the fake Itachi," Kakashi informed.

"He's right," Riku commented. "We would never make it, at the pace we are going. If we rest up now, we will reach our destination faster."

"Keep in mind, we might actually face the Akatsuki tomorrow," Kakashi said. "We need our full strength."

"Alright, we all understand, right Ashlee?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I understand," Ashlee sighed.

* * *

Everyone was now camped out in the middle of the forest, passed out on the floor. The fire was still lit, and the only ones up were Kakashi and Lady Chiyo. After an hour or two, Kakashi decided to stop resting and go on forward to the plan.

"Okay everyone, wake up. We're heading out," Kakashi ordered. The first ones to wake up were Sakura, Sora, Kairi, and Riku. The Last ones to wake up were Naruto and Ashlee. They were actually enjoying sleeping than stressing out.

Then they were on their way to the Akatsuki hideout in the Land of River, which was between the Hidden Sand Village and the Hidden Leaf Village.

On the way, Naruto was reminiscing on the past, where he was so lonely as a child, and how he ended up finding friends along the way, while Gaara was the one, who had to wait a longer time than him to find friendship.

During the rush, Naruto and Ashlee were the ones that most wanted to save Gaara, and Granny Chiyo wondered why. Kakashi explained to her, that Ashlee was a loner when coming to this world, and befriended Naruto and Gaara, and they were the best of friends forever.

* * *

Kakashi's Team and The Keyblade Masters finally reach the hideout, to meet Gai's Team.

"Late as usual Kakashi," Gai commented.

"Well, you see, we ran into some trouble along the way," Kakashi replied back.

"Naruto! Sakura! Ashlee!" Lee said surprised and happy. He was glad to see his friends from a long time of not seeing them. Everyone got into their introductions, about the Keyblade Masters, and Granny Chiyo.

Then they started to come up with a plan. They first had to figure out what the seal was on the boulder that was blocking the entrance. Neji, one of Gai's students, used his Byakugan to see what kind of seal it was.

It was a 5 seal barrier. Five different tags in different places. The one on the boulder was the first one. There were four more in the area, and they were going to use Neji's byakugan, to find the other four. Gai's team was going to unseal the other four barriers while Kakashi was going to pull off the first one. Then Sakura was going to crush the boulder in front of them as soon as the tag gets pulled off.

Before Gai's team left though, Gai decided to do that, where you put your hands in the middle sort of chant thing. Then they chanted ATTACK for 4 times. Then they scattered to their places.

Naruto and Ashlee saw it and thought it was so cool.

"Come on guys, let's do that!" Ashlee and Naruto said too, and they put their hands in the middle.

Sakura turned away and said, "I would rather die."

"Me too," Granny Chiyo and Kakashi said at the same time.

"No way," Sora said.

"Not happening," Riku commented.

"Not feeling it," Kairi said.

"Fine, Naruto, let's do it ourselves, except, let's do it our own way," Ashlee said, and then she and Naruto chanted "Our Nindo Way!"

Then Sakura got in place, while Kakashi stood behind the tag, and the rest of the gang stood out of place.

"Haha, now you guys get to see Sakura's strength," Ashlee commented to her friends.

"I still don't believe it," Riku said.

"Naruto, doesn't Sakura have so strength, even though the ground is easier to break, this boulder just proves it right?" Ashlee asked her jinchuuriki friend.

"Sure, does, she used that strength on me all the time," Naruto said remember all the times Sakura beat him up.

Getting back to the hand, Kakashi ended up pulling the tag off which meant that the others have too, and Sakura started running, to the boulder looking like she was going to punch it and she did, and it shattered to pieces, and once she did, everyone ran inside to see the results.

* * *

Gai's team was going to go back and help the others, but a justu that made a double of whoever pulled off the tag, that was holding them up so, they couldn't help them, or get back to the area.

* * *

Once Kakashi's Team and The Keyblade Wielders got inside the hideout, they saw the most horrible scene ever.

Gaara was dead on the ground, and the two Akatsuki Members were sitting on him like he was a piece of trash.

Ashlee and Naruto were furious of how Gaara was treated. The others were completely sad, seeing how he was like that.

They were all staring at the Akatsuki Members and the blonde hair kid then spoke, "Which one of you would be the Jinchuuriki, or the Princess of Darkness?"

Naruto was super angry, his eyes were turning red, and his teeth were sharping as his angry grew. "You bastards, I'll kill the both of you!"

Then the oddly one of the two Akatsuki members said, "The one who barks first before talking, that one is the Jinchuuriki." He was obviously talking about Naruto.

Ashlee was acting calm, but there was a dark aura, around her body. The blonde hair kid, known as Deidara noticed it. "I see I have found the Princess of Darkness, the only one who has that strong of an aura."

"You have no right, to be sitting on Gaara like that!" Ashlee called out, "Come on Gaara! Get Up!"

The two shinobi was still in shock and couldn't believe Gaara was really dead.

"Give Gaara back! Give him back!" Naruto shouted, and started running, but Kakashi stopped him.

"Don't charge in without thinking, or we are all done for," Kakashi lectured him.

"Your sensei is smart," Deidara commented, "This guy has been dead for a while now."

Deidara, and his partner Sasori, were sitting on Gaara, but they weren't talking about how to capture the two main people in the room, they were talking about what art really is. They were the two most artistic people, and they had two different versions of art.

"Okay my man, I don't think you want to hear this but I'm going to say this anyway, I think I'll take care of the Princess and the Jinchuuriki," Deidara told his partner.

"They are both hard to handle, don't push your luck Deidara," Sasori said to him.

"Rumor has it that the nine-tail fox jinchuuriki and the Princess is pretty powerful, than everyone else. I think I could handle them," Deidara explained while looking at his hand. Since Deidara uses clay justu, his hand is the thing that chops it up.

"Worthy to be on my canvas," Deidara said.

"What?" Sasori asked all confused; he didn't think art should be on a canvas. "Art is expressed from beauty within."

Then the two members argued when the gang was confused the whole time.

"That's enough!" Naruto called out. He then got out a scroll and summoned a giant shuriken, and then he threw it at Sasori, which he dodged easily.

Sasori and Deidara were still talking about art. They don't like being interrupted. Deidara then got up and threw a clay bird up in the air, and made smoke appear to make sure the shinobi in front of him, to not see what he was doing.

When the smoke disappeared, the bird was huge, and it grabbed Gaara and put it in his mouth, and flew up in the air, with Deidara on his back, and then the bird ate Gaara. To make sure that Gaara wouldn't be taken easy and flew out of the cave.

Naruto and Ashlee rushed out of the cave following Deidara with Kakashi, Sora, Riku and Kairi, while Sakura and Chiyo stayed behind to fight Sasori.

* * *

After chasing after Deidara, Kakashi, Sora, Kairi, and Riku finally caught up with Naruto and Ashlee.

"Give him back! Give Gaara back!" Naruto yelled at Deidara.

Deidara kept giving outs so he could find a way to get Ashlee and Naruto by themselves, so he can fight them alone.

Deidara made a clay bomb in his hand and when Naruto jumped up to fight, Deidara threw the clay bomb to start the fight. Then he threw one where the rest where, and they jumped out of the way before they got hit.

Deidara kept throwing the clay bird bombs, and Sora, and Kairi, and Riku, used their keyblades to bounce them back, and Kakashi used his kunai to bounce it back.

"Good, you saw threw that attack, it would be a shame if you got beaten up easily," Deidara commented.

Naruto then popped out from the wall, where he hid himself from the bomb that was thrown at him earlier.

"Let go of him! I'll never let you have him!" Ashlee called out, still angry.

"I'm gonna get Gaara, and nothing is going to stop me!" Naruto yelled out, his emotions running out of control.

"You two are special people aren't you? I thought you two would be loners, and didn't care about anyone else," Deidara mocked.

"You are wrong; I care about tons of people, no matter how they treat me!" Ashlee admitted.

"We already killed two jinchuuriki, but no one ever tried to save them from us before," Deidara admitted. "Not a single friend, or neighbor, or a single soul, or adult came to their aid. In fact, most people where happy to be rid of them, Haha."

Naruto was mad about what Deidara said, and jumped forward, "You feel like you need to save your own kind, you feel connected to this creature. Such a shame. Gaara died when the one tail was extracted from him. Very soon, the same thing will happen… to you, and I will take the Princess too."

Nothing came through Naruto's mind other than Gaara's dead. Ashlee and her friends were starting to become more cautious and actually look after one another, after hearing what Deidara said.

Deidara then started to lead the teams into the forest, Ashlee and Naruto were the first ones to, and the rest followed.

On the way there, Deidara made more bombs, and Kakashi and the rest deflected them using their keyblades or kunai. Except Naruto, he always got hit, but he was good at dodging. Deidara checked his clay pouch after using so much clay, and he really didn't have that much left.

After a while of chasing Deidara, Kakashi decided to use his Sharingan, and tried to take Deidara out, by using a high level technique with the Sharingan called Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kakashi used it for a small amount but only got Deidara's arm. That weaken Kakashi for a while.

"Wow, I didn't know you could do that Kakashi-sensei!" Ashlee exclaimed. Naruto looked excited too.

* * *

On the other side of where Sakura and Granny Chiyo were fighting, they finally killed Sasori by stabbing him through the heart. They got poisoned in the process, but they brought antidotes, and they were leaving to catch up with the rest of their teammates.

* * *

Back to where Naruto and Ashlee were, they were now finally in a forest area. Deidara was sort of weakened from Kakashi's attack earlier, and lost control of the bird, so now Naruto and Ashlee were digging Gaara out of the bird's mouth.

"Hold on Gaara, we are coming to save you," Ashlee said.

"Hold on Buddy," Naruto whispered, not only to Gaara, but to himself. Once they found Gaara, his eyes were closing like he was sleeping but they all knew he wasn't. Once Naruto found Deidara though, he let his emotions get the best of him. He started going all out on him, punching him, and using Rasengan, which all turned out to be, a clay dummy that Naruto was beating up, while Ashlee was holding Gaara, so he wouldn't fall from the tree branch they saved him in.

Once Naruto found out, his emotions got the best of him, and the nine-tail cloak started to overrun his body.

Everyone was watching intensely on what would happen, and of course it was dangerous. His body was all red, and he didn't look like himself. Then a tail started to appear, and then another. Kakashi knew this was bad, and found a seal that Jiraya gave him, and put it on Naruto to stop the nine-tail cloak from leaking out. Once Kakashi put it on Naruto, everything went back to normal.

After that whole incident, Sakura, Granny Chiyo, and Gai's Team finally arrived. Gai's Team went on a tried to take on Deidara, but Deidara was being smart, he decided to use a distraction like himself as a bomb, and then escape, which worked.

* * *

After that, everyone was out in an open field, and Gaara was laid out. Naruto asked Sakura to examine him, but they all knew the truth. Gaara was dead.

Naruto started to cry and say how Gaara always got everything worse, and Ashlee was sobbing because one of her best friends, were dead, and she could do nothing about it. Then Granny Chiyo went over to Gaara, and used this justu, called Reanimation Justu, where you could bring a person back to life, but the cost is your own life.

Then after a few minutes, Gaara came back to life, and everyone was there congratulating him, and cheering and thanking the heavens that he was alive. Then they all decided to get back to the Sand Village for a little rest, and introductions.

* * *

"Gaara, I am so glad you are alive!" Ashlee cheered as she hugged her best friend.

"Glad to be back Ashlee," Gaara replied. "Who are your friends?"

"Oh, this is Sora, Kairi, and Riku," Ashlee said pointing to each of her friends. "They are keyblade wielders, they are supposed to be looking after me, but I usually don't follow their orders, and I always get into trouble sometimes."

"Haha, we'll you need someone to look after you," Gaara replied back.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Ashlee questioned, and everyone laughed.

Naruto, and his friends, along with Gai, Neji, Lee, and Tenten decided to go back to the Leaf Village, and Sora, Kairi, Riku and Ashlee decide to head on out into their next stop.

"I'll come back and visit! I promise!" Ashlee called out as the left the gates of the Sand Village.

"I'll hold that against you then," Naruto said smiling, as he said goodbye to his best friend.

"Come on, Ashlee we got to go," Riku said to her.

"Okie Dokie," Ashlee replied. "Bye everyone!" She then waved to everyone, and then the Keyblade Wielders finally got on the gummi ship after days of long work.

* * *

**Okie Dokie, Man, I'm Super Duper Tired. It's Like 2:09 am Right Now. I Can't Believe I Finally Updated This xD. I'm Sorry It Took So Long, But I Was Busy Doing Other Projects And Enjoying Summer, And Stuff. I Did This For You Guys :D Remember Review And Read!**

**-Shifuni!  
**


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Dela-WHERE?

Chapter Seventeen: Dela-WHERE?

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or Square Enix or Naruto. I just own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila.

* * *

Sora, Riku, Ashlee and Kairi got back into the gummi ship after their long days of work and was finally able to relax. Sora was in the cock pit of the gummi ship, talking to Chip and Dale, figuring out where they were to be headed next. Riku, Ashlee, and Kairi just sat in the living, watched some TV, and waited for Sora to tell them where they were going next and how long it was going to take to get there.

"So, where do you think we are headed to next?" Riku asked the girls.

"I don't know, somewhere foreign," Ashlee replied, she had no clue.

"I bet that there will be an amazing adventure ahead of us when we get there," Kairi told them.

"You got that right!" Ashlee exclaimed.

"What do you think it will be like?" Kairi asked.

"Not boring, hopefully. For once I just want to go into a world, find the keyhole, and fight without major decisions," Ashlee explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Kairi replied.

Riku got up and decided to head to where Sora was. He didn't want to disturbed their conversation. He wasn't even included anyways.

"Oh Riku! Where are you going?" Ashlee called out to him.

"I'm going to where Sora was. I'm not included in this conversation. Might as well just go help him."

Kairi bowed and apologized, "I'm sorry Riku."

"It's fine Kairi, besides, I got to keep Sora in check and make sure he doesn't make us crash." Riku walked to the cockpit and sat in the passenger seat.

* * *

"Hey Sora," Riku called to his best friend.

Sora looked over his shoulder at Riku.

"Hey Riku, what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just checking to see where we are going," Riku replied.

Sora checked the screen. "Apparently, we are headed to this place called Delaware. It's located in the United States, and it has a keyhole that we need to lock. And of course, the heartless are there too."

"Great, at least nothing major is going to happen, like huge evil villains appearing and life changing actions." Riku said.

"You never know," Sora told him. "Anything can happen now, especially with Rika and Maleficent searching areas, and targeting Ashlee."

"I know, it's such a pain." Riku sighed.

"What do you think Maleficent's plan is?" Sora asked.

"I honestly have no clue." Sora scrunched his face and thought hard. "What is her motive?"

"Maleficent must be planning something, but we have no idea because Maleficent is being more sneaky than usual. She gives us a clue or something that leads to her downfall."

Riku thought about this. He was an apprentice of Maleficent before. He should know her moves. This was tricky considering that Maleficent might have thought more carefully this time. The only thing they really knew was Ashlee's weaknesses. She can't fight her best in the dark, Leila her long lost friend, and Rika her friend lost by her own blindness of seeing the Light.

"If I was Maleficent, I'd probably use Ashlee's weakness against her." Sora told his friend.

"That is true." Riku agreed, "That kind of leaves a problem. We don't know where her friend is, and Ashlee doesn't always have the greatest strength in the daytime."

"Maybe, just maybe her friend might be in this place called Delaware."

* * *

**In Delaware**

This lonely and short girl was walking home from school. She was busy listening to her music, and her scrolling through her twitter and facebook page. She wasn't the type to follow the crowd. You can always tell by the outfit she wears. Right now she was wearing her favorite band tee, and black skinny jeans, and vans. She then heard a loud sound coming out of nowhere. She wasn't sure if it was just a voice inside her head, or a natural phenomenon was happening or an airplane just landed nearby.

She took out her headphones from the music she was listening to and decided to check out that mysterious noise that apparently no one else but her had heard it. She must have been the only one that was crazy enough to check it out.

* * *

**On the Gummi Ship**

Sora and Riku were busy talking about how to solve the problems when all of a sudden the gummi ship started to fly way to close the atmosphere of the world.

"Sora, what is happening?!" Ashlee yelled as she burst into the cockpit with Kairi. Kairi looked around and noticed the panic on the boys' face. They really didn't notice until Ashlee pointed it out. Kairi knew that they weren't the smartest boys, but really?

"I just noticed it Ash," Riku replied to her.

"WELL FIX IT!" Ashlee yelled back, not wanting to die so soon in her life, especially on a gummi ship. She rather die out in style or for honor.

Sora and Riku rushed to fix the gummi ship on its unnatural problem or technical difficulty it was having. After a few tries, Sora finally managed to stop the gummi shop from crash landing to actually swoop into the air in higher level until they reached a necessary area to actually land and explore the world they have finally arrived in.

* * *

**In Delaware**

The girl was running, she was running towards the landing site. She didn't know what to expect, but she was hoping for hope. She was hoping that whoever came would stop the creatures from appearing, and maybe stop a certain girl from terrorizing the world.

See this girl who was running was an undercover agent for both evil and good. She just needed a side to fight back, while she was busy trying to understand the plan that evil was creating. She currently was having the day off, since she still is in high school after all. She was supposed to be back in the castle within the next week, since it will be Spring Break by then. She finally reached the spot and she saw something she thought she had ever seen before.

The people who exited the ship were two girls and two boys. None of them looked familiar. They were definitely strangers.

"Who are you guys?" the young short girl asked.

The strangers who exited the ship answered her. The guy with brown spiky hair spoke first. "I'm Sora," he pointed to himself. He then pointed to a girl with long reddish color hair, "That's Kairi," then to a guy with silver hair, "That one is Riku," and last but not least to a girl with brunette hair.

The girl nodded. Those were strange names. She decided to ignore it for now. She decided to introduce herself.

"My name is Stephanie," the girl replied. "You're in a world called Earth, which is in a country called the United States of America, but to be more specific, you are in a state called Delaware, and it is small, and really no one does anything around here, except the people living the castle in the main capital.

"How did you find us anyways?" Riku asked Stephanie.

"Well, your ship was kind of obvious to me anyways; no one really cared for some reason; must be under a spell or something," Stephanie replied. "Oh by the way, you don't have to call me Stephanie, you can call me Steph too, and it's easier that way."

"Okie dokie," Ashlee replied. She had a really good feeling about this girl. Riku and Sora and Kairi on the other hand felt something was off about this girl. Many questions popped up in their heads as to why only she appeared and no one else did.

They decided to walk to Steph's house. She didn't really live that far away, but it was far away enough to where no one would suspiciously break into her house and raid her things.

"This is where you live?" Kairi asked her. It was a poor looking house, but it had all the essentials, and besides, she never really had the time to decorate it.

"Yup, its home. I just never had the time to decorate it. I try to save money you know?"

"Where are your mom and dad?" Ashlee asked.

"Gone."

"Oh I'm so sorry," Kairi said. Her heart was reaching out to her.

"It's fine, don't worry. I can handle many things by myself, and besides I have more problems to worry about and I can always visit their grave any time soon, what is your purpose here anyways?"Steph asked.

"We are keyblade wielders," Riku replied to her question. He wanted to know more, just in case she was a danger to anyone of them.

"Good you are just what I need."

* * *

**In the Castle**

Maleficent was checking the place out. This was going to be her new base. Her old one was getting pretty crappy. She needed a new place where her enemies where not just going to gang up on her so fast. She decided to decorate it all black and red. The heartless symbol was placed everywhere. Her apprentice was right behind her.

"Rika, do you sense Ashlee." Maleficent asked.

"Yes I do, actually." Rika replied. She was hoping for a rematch with her. Her rival.

"Good, we might actually settle this once and for all, after all; I have a surprise waiting for dear Ashlee."

* * *

**OKAY my apologies. REALLY. I'M SO SORRY. I haven't updated this in like a year and a half. I feel really bad. The thing is, this story is about to end soon. When i first created this story I wanted to make this super long, but now I really don't have the time anymore. I have marching band in the fall, and soccer in the spring. and then I had a lot of things happen in my life that just wasn't going my way, but now I'm back! So once again, I'm really sorry. also I did put out a one-shot for a Christmas Story but you guys probably don't know because I haven't updated this. **

**This was a special occasion because the new Doctor Who episode comes out! YES. **

**SO ONCE AGAIN. Please accept my apology and review! **

**-Shifuni.**


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Ending of My Song

Chapter Eighteen: The Ending Of My Song

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or Square Enix or Naruto. I just own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila. OH And I found out something awesome today!

* * *

**In The Castle**

Maleficent and Rika was walking towards the jail cells. They were recently built, and held a newcomer.

"Let me go!" a voice shouted out to them from the cell. "Maleficent I swear, you will be defeated soon, and then you'll ever regret doing this in the first place."

Maleficent and Rika just kept walking by the jail cell and headed to the conference room. "Poor child, alone and hoping for some rescue. Soon her hope will be crushed, and that will make me feel better." Maleficent along with Rika were getting ready for their plan against the keyblade wielders. This was the final straw with them and this was going to finally stop them once and for all.

* * *

**At Steph's House**

"What do you mean, you need our help?" Sora asked Steph.

"Are you really that dumb?" Steph replied back. "Did you not see that castle earlier?"

"You mean Maleficent is here, in this boring state?" Ashlee asked.

"Yup, and I'm not happy about it," Steph replied back. "She took my friend Leila, saying something about how that girl was a great asset to help bring the key-wielders down."

"She has Leila?!" Ashlee was so surprised, didn't think that her friend would end up here.

"Well, we need a plan. We can't go in blind or we could be injured," Kairi told the guys.

"That's true," Steph said.

"Steph, I think you should stay here, and wait for us to help get your friend," Sora suggested.

"I say she goes," Ashlee said.

"And why do you think she does?" Kairi asked, "She would be better here, no one could target her."

"Because she can help us," Ashlee told them.

"And how?" Riku asked, "No offense, the more the merrier, but really Ashlee?"

"BECAUSE SHE CAN WIELD A WEAPON!" Ashlee screamed tired of people always ganging up on her.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. He wasn't the brightest.

"Have you even noticed? Steph can wield a weapon that gets rid of heartless, you just haven't noticed. She has a pure heart in this realm, not as pure as a Princess of Light, or whatever, but it's pure enough to have a weapon to wield a weapon that kills heartless." Ashlee explained.

"She's right," Steph agreed. "I was walking home with Leila one day, and all of a sudden, Maleficent and her lackey Rika were floating a few feet away from us. She was talking about one day the world will crumble and blah blah blah, but the next thing I noticed I saw Rika being transported away from me, and being taken away by Rika, and Maleficent surrounded me with heartless saying that I was going to die there."

"So what happened after that?" Kairi asked.

"The next thing I knew, these Samurai Swords appeared out of nowhere, and I took a hold of them, and the next thing I knew the Heartless disappeared, and then I knew, I knew that I was going to help save this world no matter what. After all it is my home," Steph explained to the four of them.

"Well, more the merrier I suppose," Riku spoke.

"Okay what's the plan?" Ashlee asked everyone. Then the five of them crowded around and started coming up with ideas on how to defeat Maleficent.

* * *

In the castle, the guest of honor, or prisoner as she likes to call it, was busy thinking of how to escape this prison.

"Let's see, from the look from this cage, it's steel. That means that it could break easy if there was fire," Leila was talking to herself.

"Well, I guess it's time to become a pyro huh?" Leila smirked, she put her hands together, and shot fire magic out from her hands.

"I'm so glad I decided to learn magic long ago, I don't think Ashlee knows though," Leila spoke to herself once again.

"I must be going crazy, no one in their right mind speaks to themselves," Leila spoke again.

Leila quietly walks out through the busted steel door, and then walks down the hallway and comes across a room with tons of voices being heard from.

"What?"

"Do you really think that we would be able to defeat them?"

"They have triumph over us WAY TO MANY TIMES!"

"SILENCE!"

That voice definitely shook Leila, and it was a voice, she knew way to well.

"But Maleficent, the keybladers are the most powerful among the rest, there's no way to defeat them," another voice spoke.

"Are you guys really the most stupidest evil villains yet?" a voice Leila knew as well. It was Rika, her friend from long ago. Even though she is not her friend anymore.

"All you have to do is use your strongest weapon, your strongest magic, your strongest ability, or whatever, and go all out. Eventually they will get tired. We have you all, they may know your weakness, but, if we all gang up at once, there's no stopping them," Rika encouraged them. Once Leila heard what was going to happen, Leila ran out of that place, swiftly but quietly. No one could hear a sound.

* * *

Back at Steph's house, Ashlee, Steph, Sora, Riku and Kairi were about to leave, then they heard a gunshot.

"Everybody get down in the basement!" Steph called out.

"Why what is happening?" they all asked.

"World War Three," Steph replied back, "It will be all over in the next 5 to 6 years."

"But how did you know?" Sora asked.

"Because it just started," Steph replied, and then hurried everyone to the basement where they could be all safe from the danger.

Once everyone was in the basement Steph started to explain.

"The whole entire world is against one another. Once the heartless showed up, the rulers of each country started blaming everyone and whoever. They didn't know who to trust anymore. They were tired of the bickering and countless sneak attacks against each other. So they decided to go to war. Not the prettiest way to end a fight, but to them it was the only way too."

"That is sad," Kairi commented.

"I know, but it's the only way," Steph replied back, "Besides one day, I don't plan on staying here anyways. Might go to an island that no one ever talks about and just live the rest of my life there."

"That's a good way to go," Riku told her.

"Thanks."

After a few minutes all the gunshots stopped, and bombing from above deceased.

"That was close, the last one I didn't make it in time," Steph replied. She looked at everyone's faces, "Yes, I almost died, now come on, let's end this once and for all."

They all left the house and started making their way to the castle. Defeating every heartless that stood in their path. It seemed like a never ending cycle. Heartless after heartless. Kairi was starting to get tired, but kept fighting for her life. It was important that she kept fighting, it was worth it all. Riku was having a breeze, it felt great knowing that he was getting rid of evil in this world. Sora always has fun when defeating heartless. It lets him know he is doing his job, especially during the battle of a thousand heartless. That was a great battle. Ashlee on the other hand was very angry. She had enough of all the heartless, she was tired of being treated like shit, and was tired of war. She was going to end it all here, once and for all.

They finally reached the castle, and to their surprise, it was very quiet, was too quiet.

"Sora, doesn't this place seem quiet?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, way quiet, it's not normal," Sora responded.

"So, let's barge in and makes lots of noise!" Ashlee aid excitedly.

"That would ruin the whole plan!" Riku whispered loudly to his friend.

"And your point is?"

"Where supposed to sneak our way into the castle and look for Leila, and then once we are done, we defeat maleficent and end this fiasco once and for all," Steph explained.

"I agree, no big bang this time Ashlee," Riku told her.

"Fine, we will play it your way," Ashlee mumbled. She didn't agree with this plan at all.

"Let's split up," Sora suggested, "But this time, don't get hurt or captured in any way."

"Yes sir, Sora sir!" Ashlee saluted.

"Okay, Steph, Ashlee and I are team one, and team two is Sora and Kairi," Riku said. "It would be easier because we got two pros at keyblade wielding and Sora can watch over Kairi, while I watch over Ashlee. Steph can take care of herself."

"Okay, well let's head on in."

The five teens split up just like Riku suggested. It was pretty brave of them to go into the lair. Ashlee, Steph and Riku were looking around, and killed every heartless along the way. They eventually went through one hallway and saw a girl laying on the ground.

"LEILA!" Steph and Ashlee called out at the same time. They both heard a groan from the unconscious girl.

Riku cast a cura on her, and it seemed to have worked because then she came to, and looked at who was standing near her.

"Ashlee and Stephanie?!" Leila asked all shocked.

"We came to rescue you, along with my dear friend Riku," Ashlee exclaimed excitedly.

"That's nice," Leila replied back. Leila looked at Steph and nodded.

"Come on, let's go and defeat Maleficent's lackeys," Ashlee said. She was really happy that she got one of her friend's back.

"Hold up," Leila said, "Maleficent had tons of lackeys that you guys haven't defeated yet, and she's planning on taking you out altogether with full force."

"That's just great," Ashlee spat.

"Well, we probably confronted these guys before," Riku commented, "They might be easy."

"But at once?" Steph added, and she knew, that her time with her new found friends wouldn't last long.

"We can do it," Ashlee encouraged, "As long as we believe and put our whole heart into it, we can truly defeat our enemies and set things straight, once and for all."

"You're right," Riku inputted, "Let's go and find Sora and Kairi. If the villains are gonna attack as one, then we should too."

Then the four of them, ran back to where they started and heading in the direction Sora and Kairi went, which was upstairs. They searched through every nook and cranny for the couple. Hopefully they weren't goofing off and making out somewhere.

"I hope they aren't making out somewhere," Ashlee said breaking the silence that was between all of them. "They can make babies another day when the world is safe." They continued walking the long hallways when they did see two figures standing around the corner. They hid behind a nearby wall. They peeked their heads out, and what they saw was exactly what Ashlee predicted.

"That's Sora and Kairi making out huh?" Ashlee stated clearly annoyed.

"Yup," everyone else agreed.

"Well, let's sneak on them," Riku said, "Gotta have a little fun before we fight crime." Riku then walked out and hit both of them on the head.

"Guys we have a mission to complete," Riku scolded them.

"Sorry," they both said.

"We found Leila," Steph said happily.

"That's great," Kairi cheered.

"I know, all we have to do now, is defeat Maleficent and then it will be over," Ashlee concluded.

"LET'S GO!" Sora yelled.

The group ran through huge red double doors. Inside they saw Maleficent, Rika, Scar, Pete, Ursula, and Hades.

"I thought I defeated all of you!" Sora screamed in anger, wondering why some of his old enemies were back.

"But we came back boy," Scar replied.

"The best of the best usually don't stay dead for long!" Hades exclaimed.

"Well soon, you'll be dead," Ashlee spat.

"My dear girl," Maleficent spoke, "Why don't you greet your old friend." Maleficent make a hand sign to Rika.

"We have unfinished business Ashlee," Rika told her old friend.

"Rika, can't you see that you are blinded by light?" Ashlee said trying to persuade her friend to come back to the good side again.

"I already made my choice, no way of turning back now," Rika replied with her arms crossed.

"BUT YOU CAN!" Ashlee was basically on her knees now. She didn't have the heart to kill her friend, and she was doing anything to prevent that from happening.

Everyone looked at Rika. There was something happening in Rika's mind that was slowly changing her.

"I'll give you a boast," Ashlee stated, and then she closed her eyes, kiss her palm and then blew a kiss directly a Rika. In that kiss was some darkness, which Ashlee was going to give to her friend to help change her ways.

"Ashlee?" Rika questioned in a soft voice. Rika started walking towards Ashlee, and was about to join forces with good once again, but then Maleficent stabbed Rika on the side and leg.

"Ngh!" Rika moaned in pain.

"RIKA!" Ashlee cried out. Her dear friend was basically beaten, just like that.

"Maleficent you will pay," Ashlee spoke in a death kind of voice with tears in her eyes. Everyone else got into battle stance.

Ashlee got up from the ground and got her game face on.

"I'm tired of getting of getting bullied, not being trusted, and treated like I'm some type of disease," Ashlee spoke, "I'm going to end this once and for all so everyone can live once again in peace." Ashlee pointed at Maleficent with her keyblade. "You're going down first."

"Bring it on my dear child," Maleficent said back. Then the fight between Maleficent and Ashlee began. It was actually pretty easy seeing how she turned into her dragon form and Ashlee knew how to kill a dragon, and that was to stab it in its heart.

Sora was fighting Pete, Kairi was fighting Hades, Leila along with Steph was fighting Scar, and Riku was fighting Ursula. It was a tough battle. Magic was thrown everywhere, enemies were injured and the villains finally stayed dead. Ashlee was still fighting with Maleficent though.

Ashlee was through. Everyone finished their fight with ease. Ashlee jumped up on Maleficent's back, and stabbed her keyblade right into her dark heart. Maleficent screamed and then disappeared and Ashlee let her keyblade vanished. Ashlee looked around at her friends, smiling in victory what they had accomplished. Ashlee looked over at Leila and Stephanie. They were talking and they finally understood what was going to happen next.

"Guys, I think someone has to say their goodbyes," Ashlee stated. She walked over to Leila and Steph.

"Whaaa?" Sora asked all confused. He didn't know what was going on.

"Steph is actually Leila's nobody," Ashlee answered him.

"How do you know that?" Kairi asked.

"Because Leila died before, but for some reason, she came back, just like you did before Sora," Ashlee explained, "Which means she had a nobody, which is Steph."

"Didn't you think it was strange how she had nobody around?" Ashlee asked all of them. "She has the same aura as Leila also, that's how I knew."

"But can't you do that thing?" Riku asked Ashlee, after all they just met the girl and didn't want to see her leave so soon.

"It's Steph's choice, but I don't think Steph wants to stay any longer, I think she has dealt with hardships long enough," Ashlee explained.

"She's right, I don't want to stay any longer, I rather just make a nice home inside Leila's head," Steph replied, "It was fun while it lasted but after all, I made a good story, didn't I?"

Then Stephanie waved goodbye and walked into Leila.

"Wow, I feel complete!" Leila said shocked, then all of a sudden two samurai swords appeared in her hand. Leila's eyes widened. "Samurai swords? Thank you Steph."

Ashlee looked over at Rika. She ran over to her, and she was in a pool of blood. Ashlee was at tears. Rika looked at Ashlee with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad that you were my best friend at one point in time Ashlee," Rika stated, "It was fun while it lasted. I'm sorry I wasn't by your side when everything crumbled around you. I'm sorry I was a horrible friend."

"Shh, save your breath," Ashlee talked, "We can get you out of here and then we can go on and live in Radiant Garden with Cloud and Aerith."

Everyone then started to crowd around the two friends.

"I don't think I can make it Ashlee," Rika said quieter, "Just remember, that you will always have a special place in my heart, no matter where you are, or how your life goes on. Just think of me once in a while."

Ashlee was at full tears now, "I will, I will always keep you in my heart, no matter what Rika."

"That's good," Rika replied back slowly, "Goodbye." Then Rika's eyes closed and her breathing stopped. Ashlee was sobbing because of her best friend's death. Ashlee held on tight to Riku who was there to comfort her. After ten minutes of standing around waiting for Ashlee to stop crying, they all decided that they should head back to Radiant Garden and tell of an amazing adventure they just had about how the fight is finally over. Although, out of everything that just happened, Ashlee still had one more thing to do.

* * *

**OMG GUYS, the next chapter is actually going to be the last chapter! SOB SOB SOB! I wasn't going to make this super long, I decided about 20ish would be enough. GUESS WHAT I FOUND OUT!**

**They are in the PROCESS OF ACTUALLY MAKING KINGDOM HEARTS 3 but its for the ps4. x.x They are making me buy a whole new game system now.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Just Remember to Read and Review Please, Oh and if you haven't check out my Ouran High School Host Club Story I just posted. Thank YOU!**

**-Shifuni**


	20. Chapter Nineteen: I'll See You Later

Chapter Nineteen: I'll See You Later

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or Square Enix. I just own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila. By the way, I know you guys read this story, why not _**REVIEW**_? It will bring magical happiness to your world! I promise.

* * *

Ashlee, Riku, Kairi, Sora, and Leila got off the gummi ship and headed towards Merlin's house. Everyone was in a mood. Ashlee was all depressed because of Rika dying so her eyes were all puffy and red. Riku was quiet. Leila was walking beside Ashlee; Leila was just as upset as Ashlee but was that attached to Rika anymore. Sora was glad that everything was finally over and he could spend some alone time with Kairi again. Kairi was glad that the fighting was over and was ecstatic to tell the good news.

Ashlee opened the door to Merlin's house, and inside was Aerith, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Merlin, Sid, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.

"Hey guys, we are back," Ashlee said depressingly.

"What's wrong Ash?" Yuffie hugged her friend.

"Rika died," Ashlee said, "It wasn't my fault, I tried to get her back to the good side again, but when she finally accepted where she should be gone, Maleficent stabbed her, and she died of blood loss." Then Ashlee started crying again, and this time Yuffie hand her friend off to Cloud. Ashlee looked up to her brother.

"Don't cry sis," Cloud told his dear sister, "Everything will be a-ok."

After Ashlee's scene, they all gathered around to tell the tale of how they defeated Maleficent and her lackeys and also how Leila had a nobody but found her anyways.

"Dang that was a journey that you guys went through," Leon commented. "Just by way you guys described everything, it must have been tiring and also exciting. I would love to feel the adrenaline again."

"Probably the adrenaline when you stole something and just running from the guards," Ashlee said, "I miss those days."

"I don't think I want to know," Riku said to her. It was almost a shame to know certain things about Ashlee still.

"When you are a great ninja like me, then you don't have to worry!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"So what are you guys going to do now since you finally defeated Maleficent?" Leon asked.

The group looked at each other, "We have no idea."

"Well, I'd probably stay here," Ashlee replied and looked at everyone, "I got to help restore Radiant Garden to its full potential. Besides, I don't want to leave my brother after so long."

"We understand," Kairi replied a little bit too happy.

"Don't worry, I'll be a message in a bottle away," Ashlee winked, "Besides I got Leon and the guys to tell me if anything happens and I'll just make a dark portal to your world."

"That makes me feel safe," Sora replied sarcastically.

"I'm not gonna get lost," Ashlee replied, "I'll just ask King Mickey. He knows where you live obviously."

"True," Sora admitted, "He would have to or else he couldn't have sent the message in a bottle."

"See," Ashlee replied, "problem solved."

The group chatted awhile before Sora, Kairi and Riku were asked to rest while Ashlee made a pit stop to fetch King Mickey.

* * *

Ashlee appeared in Disney Town and was very excited to see so many different types of people that it just amazed her. She walked around until she saw Donald and Goofy fighting over ice cream. She ran towards them with a big smile.

"Donald! Goofy!" Ashlee yelled to get their attention. The two big animals looked over and saw a familiar face and smiled when they recognized her.

"Ashlee!" Donald and Goofy cried together and then they ran and they hugged the girl at the same time.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" Ashlee cried.

"Us too!" Goofy agreed.

"Yeah! But wait, why are you here Ashlee?" Donald asked, "Do you need help fighting Maleficent?"

"Nope, she's finally dead and gone!" Ashlee replied cheerfully, "I just came here to talk to King Mickey and bring him to Radiant Garden for a while."

"Okay, we will lead you to the Caste," Donald said and then the trio walked to Disney Castle and Queen Minnie was waiting for their return from Disney Town.

"Hello Donald, Goofy, Ashlee," Queen Minnie spoke.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy said in a surprised manner and bowed and Ashlee saluted. She wasn't the type to bow. Queen Minnie smiled at the three of them. She had no hate towards Ashlee and was very pleasant and nice to her. Ashlee was very fond of Queen Minnie. She was glad that someone of high status and of the light saw good in someone like her.

"Queen Minnie, how did you know we were coming to the castle?" Ashlee asked.

"I saw a dark light in the middle of town," Queen Minnie started to explain. "I knew it had to be someone who could use dark magic and I was thinking it was the one of the organization 13 members but then I recognized you and I saw there was no panic in town so I knew we were safe. I figured you wanted to talk to King Mickey, so I just waited here for you guys."

"That was very thoughtful your majesty," Goofy told the Queen.

"Why thank you Goofy," Queen Minnie replied. Queen Minnie then stopped walking and turned at this huge door. She put her hand on the door and then opened a smaller door. The group walked into a nice cozy office and at the desk sat the King himself reading a book about Radiant Garden. Ashlee saw and didn't get a glimpse of the title of the book, but she had a feeling it was something about royal power or the laws and procedures of Radiant Garden.

Ashlee then looked over at Queen Minnie and also to Donald and Goofy. They all nodded their heads and Ashlee made a loud coughing sound to break the King out of his thoughts. The King jumped at surprised and closed his book to find the sound. He saw Ashlee, Goofy, Donald and his wife standing in front of his desk.

"Mickey, Ashlee has come to see you and was escorted by Donald and Goofy," Queen Minnie said and then walked out of the room and went back to the library to study important rules of the universe or just to read a good book in general.

"King Mickey, I have great news to tell you!" Ashlee said happily.

"And that would be?" Mickey asked curiously.

"Maleficent if finally defeated and will no longer be a bothered!" Ashlee replied back in excitement.

"Gee, you guys really did it?" Mickey asked just to confirm.

"YES!" Ashlee replied back.

"Gosh, you guys deserve a party!" Mickey exclaimed over the great news that he had just heard.

"Nah, I don't think it's the right time King Mickey," Ashlee rejected the offer the King just said.

"Why not?" Mickey asked surprised.

"Well, everyone's just getting ready to go home," Ashlee replied, "They wanted me to bring you to Radiant Garden. They wanted to talk to you about something, or at least tell you what happened and say their goodbyes until next time. Also, I need your help for something."

This got Mickey's curiosity going. He decided to help her, even though he had no idea what was happening. Ashlee then created a portal of darkness and Ashlee and Mickey stepped through and once they did, they ended up in Radiant Garden. They walked over to Merlin's house and were lucky enough to see the gang all in the main room, waiting for Ashlee to return.

"Hey guys, I brought back King Mickey," Ashlee announced. They all turned to see the mouse king and Ashlee standing in the room.

"King Mickey!" Sora, Kairi and Leon cried.

"Mickey!" Riku said excitedly. He is the only one who calls him that. After all Riku, was accompanied by Mickey during his darker days.

"Howdy guys!" Mickey greeted everyone. "You guys did save me from tons of paper work to do by bringing me here, so I thank you."

"No problem," Ashlee smiled, "Anything to help the king."

Mickey nodded. He went over to Sora and asked what happened during the journey. Mickey was glad to hear that Maleficent was finally gone out of their hides and that the threat was finally gone.

"Do what are you guys going to do now?" Mickey asked, he didn't have any clue.

"Same old life on the island I guess," Sora replied, "Probably finish school, then start living a boring lifestyle before knowing anything of the keyblade. Maybe me, Riku and Kairi will finally have time to relax."

"In your dreams Sora," Ashlee spoke. "You know somewhere, out there, someone is going to need your help. I'm positive."

"Well, I guess normal life has to wait," Sora spoke.

"Don't worry," Kairi comforted, "As long as you wield the keyblade nothing can stop you."

Sora smiled at Kairi's comforting words. He really did have the best girlfriend out there. Mickey turned to Ashlee.

"What did you need help with Ashlee?" Mickey questioned the girl. Everyone then looked at Ashlee. She made a face like someone who just caught for having their hand in a cookie jar.

"I was going to talk to you in private Mickey, if you didn't mind," Ashlee spoke rather quietly.

"No more secrets Ashlee," Kairi said aloud, "Secrets don't make friends, and throughout this whole entire journey, we had to discover what you have been hiding."

"Well I don't think it would be easy telling everyone your past would it, Princess?" Ashlee replied rudely. She had no idea why Kairi even put up with her. "That's why we went through my memories on the world Maleficent made." Ashlee really wasn't in the mood to tell Cloud that she visited Gaia even though it was just her memories.

"So Mickey, I needed your help to make Roxas and Namine` people again, to give them their own hearts again, well more like asking your permission and if something goes wrong, you;ll be here to stop it," Ashlee replied back to the King's question.

"Is that even possible?" King Mickey asked her.

"Yes, with my keyblade only," Ashlee replied, "You see, with my keyblade I can create dark hearts, but to make a heart that a person can use, well I need a princess of light, you, your majesty, or Sora, because he is a person who's heart is mostly full of light than an average person but still less than a princess of light."

"I see," Sora stepped in, "But why now?"

"I think it would be easier since the war is over for now," Ashlee admitted, "Besides it makes it easier to concentrate."

"Okay, so how are we going to do this?" Sora asked, and especially since Roxas was awake and heard the whole thing and was very excited about it.

"Will, I have to make two dark hearts first," Ashlee told them. She brought out her keyblade pointed up toward the sky and out of nowhere appeared two dark hearts. They floated in the air.

"Now, Sora and Kairi, take ahold of the hearts," Ashlee instructed and Sora and Kairi followed what she said.

"Now, think happy, peaceful, loving thoughts, so that the light that you guys carry can transfer some amount to the dark heart, creating a perfect balance of light and dark," Ashlee continued.

Sora and Kairi did so, and the dark heart became a normal heart that was filled with light and darkness. The perfect balance.

"Okay, now Roxas and Namine` have to appear outside Sora and Kairi's bodies. They are going to look like ghosts," Ashlee told everyone.

As soon as she said that, Roxas and Namine` appeared and they did look like ghosts which surprised everyone except Sora, Kairi, Riku and Ashlee. Once they did, they waved at everyone just to make a greeting and took a hold of the newly created hearts. Once they did, the ghostly figures of Roxas and Namine` were no more, but instead were solid figures of Roxas and Namine`. They were finally once person again.

"Yay! We are finally whole again!" Roxas cried out and then hugged his girlfriend.

"I'm so happy!" Namine` exclaimed.

"I'm tired!" Ashlee cried out, "Creating hearts buts a lot of effort into a person."

"Now Roxas won't be stuck in your head, and Namine` won't be stuck in yours," Ashlee pointed to Sora and Kairi. "Also you have more people to share memories with."

"GROUP HUG!" Sora cried and everyone hugged each other, celebrating the moment that no one could forget. Ashlee actually started to get teary eyed a bit. She knew her friends were going to leave real soon. Though, she wouldn't mind Kairi leaving for a bit though.

* * *

Ashlee watched as Sora, Roxas, Kairi and Namine` were boarding the gummi ship. She was also wondering where Riku was. She didn't know where he went. Then she heard footsteps coming from behind. She turned around and saw her silver haired friend.

"Sorry! I just wanted to make sure about everything was set before I left," Riku cried out to his friends.

"Well next time don't be so slow!" Sora yelled from the gummi ship window.

"I'll be up in a second!" Riku yelled back and then turned to Ashlee.

"It was great going on adventures with you," Riku admitted to her.

"Yeah, it was fun while it lasted, I guess I won't need my shining knight in armor no more, not that you really were one in the first place," Ashlee said to him.

"Hey!" Riku cried offended, "I was too." He then hugged her and she felt a nice warm feeling when he did.

"I left a present in your room, along with a note. I hope you don't mind, but I went in there when you were fetching King Mickey," Riku admitted to her, and then he took off into the gummi ship. Ashlee waved bye to her newfound friends and then she ran home to find the present Riku left for her.

She walked into her room and saw an orange box sitting on her bed with a note.

_Dear Ashlee,_

_I hope you read this note and all, and not just throw it away. I wanted to tell you how much fun I had on this journey battling evil. The first time I met you, you seemed off and sad. Now we are the bestest of friends and I wouldn't trade it for the world, since now that I'm leaving to Destiny Islands, I decided to get you a goodbye gift. It seemed like a proper thing to do; although I'm pretty sure that we will see each other soon because the worlds seem to play fate over and over again when you are a keyblade wielder. I was hoping that you would come with me to Destiny Islands but you have family here that you don't want to leave and I understand. So goodbye, well it's more like, see you later than goodbye. I hope you enjoy it and I'll see you later Princess of Darkness._

_Riku._

Ashlee opened the box that was next to the letter and saw it was a necklace that was orange. It had an orange jewel to it but it was inside a cat bell that Ashlee loved.

"_Thank you Riku_," Ashlee whispered. Ashlee wrapped the necklace around her neck. She heard tons of commotion downstairs and ran down to see Tifa. She was so glad that she was back and hugged her tightly.

"You need to stop going away to places!" Ashlee yelled at her.

"Sorry Ash," Tifa replied, "I was busy, and I heard that Leila was back."

"Yeah, she is," Ashlee admitted, "She's trying to run her own shop now. She has nothing better to do, and she just wanted to live easy for a while."

"I see," Tifa said, "Now where is Cloud?"

"He should be here," Ashlee mumbled. She had no idea where her big brother was.

"I'm back," someone called into the room.

"CLOUD!" Ashlee yelled, "Someone is here to see you!"

"Who could it be?!" Cloud yelled back in question. He didn't think of anyone who would want to meet him other than Sora. He walked out of the room and saw his girlfriend surrounded by all of his friends.

"You're back," Cloud said shocked.

"Yeah, I am," Tifa admitted.

"I thought you weren't going to be back for a while," Cloud told her.

"Well, I decided I should stay in Radiant Garden," Tifa admitted, " I don't want to travel that much anymore now. I rather just stay here with my family."

"I feel loved," Ashlee said happily.

"Cause you are," Aerith joined in the conversation.

"Thank Aerith," Ashlee replied. Everyone was finally started to live the good life. No more trouble and no more fighting for a while. Ashlee was actually enjoying it. She finally felt like she was home and didn't have to worry about anything. She was just hoping that Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine` and Riku were doing fine back in their home world.

* * *

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine` and Roxas hopped off the gummi ship that landed in Destiny Islands. They were finally home. They dropped all their luggage on the beach and just ran around in joy.

"FINALLY HOME!" Sora cried out!

"It feels wonderful actually getting to feel the wind against my face," Namine` said to her boyfriend.

"I know," Roxas said, and then he got a good idea. He looked over to Sora and he was thinking the exact same thing. Sora grabbed Kairi and holstered her over his shoulders and Roxas did the same with Namine`.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?" Namine` and Kairi cried out. Before they knew it, but of them landed in the ice cold water.

"ROXAS!"

"SORA!"

The boys knew they were in trouble and ran for their lives. Although they were laughing along the way.

Riku stared at them like they were all crazy.

"Guys, come on," Riku called to them, "We all got to watch the sunset together."

They all agreed and they walked over to the paopu tree and sat on the log. They were surprised they all fit. They all sat on the branch and just watched the sunset. A great ending for heroes.

* * *

**Okay, so all I have left to write is the Epilogue. Yea. Anyways I wanna thanks everyone who reviewed and everyone who still reads after the long gap I made xD There is going to be a sequel to this story, don't worry! Also i added a poll to my page so check that out. Also, for those who read my Ouran Host Club story, I added Akari's dress to my page so you can see. Once again, I wanna thank everyone who stayed through this story through thick and think. THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART.**

**-Shifuni**


	21. Epilogue: Change for the Better

Epilogue: A Change for the Better

I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney or Square Enix. I just own Ashlee, Rika, and Leila. By the way, I know you guys read this story, why not _**REVIEW**_? It will bring magical happiness to your world! I promise.

* * *

"Get back here!"

A young girl was running throughout the streets of Radiant Garden. She was laughing so hard from all the fun she was having.

"Mrs. Saeki, I'm doing you a favor!" the girl yelled back and kept running. She was glad she was went adventuring throughout the worlds or she would never be able to run this fast. She was currently in the act of stealing. She missed these days though there was a certain reason why she was doing this though. The girl finally made it to her stop and it was at the old magician's house.

"Merlin, you here?" the girl called out.

"My dear Ashlee," Merlin said but wasn't to be seen.

"I can't see you Merlin," Ashlee sighed, "You need to fix your spell casting again."

"Oh my," Merlin spoke, he then waved his wand and he appeared but only half of his body was showing.

"Merlin.." Ashlee sighed, "And tell me how you became a great wizard?"

"Well it was a nice sunny day in a small town known as Camelot," Merlin started, but he didn't get to finish when he saw a note on the table.

_Merlin, _

_ I fear that I don't have the time to listen to your story; I bet it will be great. I only came to see if you could fix this gemstone for me. It means a lot, even though I had to steal it from Mrs. Saeki. She didn't know that it was stolen from me and put in her collection to sell. Fix it fast and then give it to Cloud. He should be coming to send mail to you and when he does give the gemstone back and give it to him and say it's for Ashlee. _

_Ashlee_

"She probably has the royal guard after her now," Merlin said to himself. "Stealing from a merchant does get the guards called. I just wish she didn't do it often."

Merlin set the stone on the table, waved his wand and the stone magically fixed itself. The orange gemstone was pretty magnificent. It was a beauty, though Merlin wondered where Ashlee got the stone before it got stolen from her and she stole it back. Next thing he heard was a loud knock at the door.

"That's probably Cloud," Merlin said aloud. Once he opened the door, he knew exactly it was Cloud because of the nice blond spiky hair.

"Hey Merlin," Cloud greeted, "I got a package for you."

"And so do I," Merlin said to his friend.

Cloud furred his eyebrows, "You do?"

"It's from Ashlee," Merlin replied, "It's a gemstone."

"Oh that thing?" Cloud asked already knowing what it was.

"Yes, she asked to fix it for me and then ran out the door. It was something. She didn't even stay to listen to my story!" Merlin complained.

"Hehe," Cloud rubbed behind his head. Cloud then grabbed the gemstone and put it in his pocket.

"What is the significance the gemstone holds?" Merlin asked.

"It's a gift from mom when we were kids. She apparently gave it to her but she lost it and I guess she found it, and being here and no job makes her broke and the only way to get it back was to steal," Cloud explained.

"Ahh," Merlin said. He then ushered out the older sibling out the door. "You have more deliveries to make; you should go and return that gemstone of course."

"Okay Merlin, I get it!" Cloud shouted and headed out the door and then hopped on his motorcycle towards the city to continue his job. In the city Ashlee went back to apologize to Mrs. Saeki.

"Sorry Mrs. Saeki for stealing that item," Ashlee said as she slowly approached the venue. "That was and memento from my mom and it was important that I get it back."

Mrs. Saeki sighed, "No one was going to buy it anyways, every time someone saw it, they said it looked dirty or whatever."

"That's because it's a special type of stone," Ashlee said and then ran off towards her house.

* * *

Ashlee walked home and sat everything down. She looked at all the photos that she had up on her wall. She missed Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas and Namine`. She was surprised that she missed Kairi, though absence makes the heart grows fonder. She saw down on the couch. She was just happy to be home. She hasn't used this house in a while especially during her travels with fighting Maleficent, but now she could finally furnish it and live in the house. She sat on the couch and saw her dog come around the corner.

"SHILOH!" Ashlee cried happily. Her dog was her baby after all.

"Momma missed you!" the dog just wagged her tail and then Ashlee heard a knock on the dog but put a finger to her lips to stop Shiloh from barking.

Ashlee opened the door to see a royal guard standing there.

"May I help you?" Ashlee questioned.

"Ashlee Strife?"

"Yes?

"You are needed, come with me to the royal castle," the guard spoke. Ashlee nodded. She grabbed her things before she left, she definitely brought her key chain, just in case something dangerous happened. After all she didn't know why she was being summoned to the castle.

"Hmm, I guess the council wants to speak to me?" Ashlee questioned the guard.

"I cannot give out information to you ma'am," the guard spoke.

Ashlee rolled her eyes, "Thanks for calling me old."

The guard spoke no more and led her into the castle. It was still trying to be rebuilt. It was in progress but not really showing any progress. It was just slow. When she walked into the place she saw Cloud, Leon, Aerith, Tifa, Cid, Rikku, Paine, and Yuna.

Ashlee stared in awe, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were summoned here by the council. They said it was important," Leon told Ashlee.

"I see," Ashlee replied back, "Yuna, Rikku, and Paine why would the council want you guys here?"

"Maybe it's because we are you're friends," Yuna replied.

"YUP!" Rikku agreed happily and Paine didn't speak. They were still in there fairy form, although they didn't have to stay like that. They could change anytime they want but Rikku liked to stay like that because it made her pops mad.

"Ashlee Strife, the council wants to speak to you alone," one of the guards spoke. Ashlee nodded and headed into the room. Everybody else was quite shocked though.

Ashlee walked into the room and walked into the middle of all the council members.

"Ashlee Strife, age eighteen, keyblade wielder and Princess of Darkness. Summoned on important discussion," one of the members spoke.

"And that may be?" Ashlee said, she wasn't afraid of these people, they really didn't control her.

"Let's get straight to the point," another one of the members said.

"You are to become the Princess of Radiant Garden," a member spoke bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Ashlee yelled, "Kairi should be the Princess in Radiant Garden, not me. This isn't even my home world!"

"CHILD!" a member voiced deeply.

"Kairi is no longer a resident to this world. That Princess does not serve our world any longer and no family of hers live. You have family and you have a gemstone that represents royalty from what I recalled correctly."

"I don't own a…" Ashlee began to speak but then her eyes widened in realization.

"You mean that orange gemstone I have is a representation of royalty? That can't be right, I've always lived a commoner life. I've never gotten to royal treatment," Ashlee told them all.

"We need a new Princess to represent this world!" a member voiced loudly.

"We used to be the most greatest and respected world but now we are just a laughing stock," another member explained, "We need you to take the responsibility of becoming the Princess of this world and eventually Queen when you find a suitor."

"I already have someone in mind!" Ashlee yelled, "And I'm not getting married at 18! It's way too young, I haven't even lived life yet!"

"Yet your brother is soon to be married," a member spoke.

"That's because he is the right age!" Ashlee yelled in angry. "He's 26, not 18!"

"That may be true, but it's law that Princesses get married by the age of 16. You just happened to slip two years by," one of the members spoke again.

"That may be true, but what if I don't agree," Ashlee questioned.

"You have to agree," a member spoke, "It's law and we could always announce to the world about your thievery."

"Blackmailing me huh?" Ashlee spoke quietly. She had to think about this. She didn't want to stop shopping at her favorite stores because of these guys.

"Do I have to decide now?" Ashlee questioned the group.

"You have until tomorrow at noon," the group responded in unison.

"Okay that's just creepy," Ashlee replied.

"Meet adjourned," one of the members said and then he the table with a gavel. Ashlee walked out of the room and saw her friends.

"Well, what did they say sis?" Cloud asked her.

Ashlee looked at Cloud a little scared, "They told me I have to become the new Princess of Radiant Garden. Since Kairi no longer lives on this world, I was the next choice of becoming the new ruler."

Everyone's faces just were shocked and Ashlee didn't know how to handle it.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do," Ashlee pouted a bit. "Becoming a Princess of Radiant Garden means I'll be more of a target now, but becoming ruler, I'll be able to make peace with Radiant Garden and finally restore what it's fully functional glory again."

"It's you choice Ashlee," Aerith spoke, "Whatever it may be, we will all stand beside you."

Ashlee looked at everyone and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thank you guys," Ashlee told them all, "It means a lot."

* * *

Ashlee walked into the next council room ready to tell her answer.

"Have you decided?" a council member spoke.

"Yes," Ashlee replied, "I'll do it, though I'm not going through all unnecessary drama I've seen with all the other princess's in other worlds. I will make decisions, and I will decide what to wear. I'm not wearing dress all the time. I will dress how I want. I make this world free. It's time for a change, also Cloud and Tifa will live with me in the castle. I don't want to be lonely."

"Understood, milady," a council spoke.

Ashlee nodded and started to walk out of the room but someone spoke to her, "Lady Ash, you are to bring all your belongings to the castle and your house will be sold. You are in no longer need of it."

"I understand," Ashlee agreed, she didn't fuss over that. She understood why. She was going to live in a castle after all.

Ashlee went home; packed her things; went over to Clouds to bring him and Tifa along and brought Shiloh over to the castle. They walked in and was greeted by maids.

"Miss, let us show you to your room," one of the maids told her.

"Master Cloud, Milady Tifa, let us show you to your bedroom," two of other maids spoke to the couple.

"We would all like that," Cloud said, "He was ecstatic to know that they finally have a stable place to stay. No more worrying about the bill."

The maids showed them the way to their bedrooms and Ashlee was in shock on how her bedroom looked like. First of all it was mostly pink, but that was going to change, but her bed was huge! It had silk drapes around the canopy bed. A little lounge couch, a desk for her studies and a closet full of clothes, that she would never touch, will she might keep a few clothes."

"We had clothes that were stocked for you, for any parties or balls that you might have to attend," the maid spoke.

"Most of these clothes were made for Kairi though?" Ashlee asked.

"Yes milady," the maid replied.

"If I need anything, I'll let you know," Ashlee said to the maid. The maid left Ashlee and Shiloh alone.

"Shiloh, we are finally starting to live to good life. Hopefully it will last," Ashlee spoke aloud. She walked to the nearby window while holding the orange gemstone that got her in this mess.

"All I know is that Radiant Garden is going to change in a few years," Ashlee looked at Shiloh with a bright smile, "But as long as we got each other, Cloud, Tifa, and the rest of the gang at Merlin's. I think I'll be okay, and also I think the trio at Destiny's Island will be happy for once. I'm starting to make a good change in my life. That's a good thing, right?"

* * *

The End

**-Shifuni**


End file.
